Rick's Ruby: Perpetuity
by LadyLanham526
Summary: Rick has found a place for his people, and a new reason to love. Now, with a baby on the way, will be be able to hold on to the happiness he's found, or will it crumble away like everything else has? The Third part to the Rick's Ruby series- must read the others before you read this! Rick/OC, no slash, M for language and sexual situations.
1. Yearning for home

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___Welcome to the third part of the Rick's Ruby series! To all you who have stuck with me on this craziness, I thank you for coming back for more. :) Please note, some itty bitty stuff and thangs (hee hee Noell!) have been honed slightly. For instance, the notes will be at the end of the chapters now, so make sure you keep an eye out for those. I will also try to make the change in POV a little more pointed, it was brought to my attention that it could be confusing. Please excuse small mistakes in spelling and stuff, I am having trouble with my spell check software. It shuts down the program when I run it so I have to do this on my own. Blah. You'll notice the rest as we go along, nothing too big. Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy this, and much thanks to you all for your reviews, your notes, critiques, and general all around beautiful selves. Much love! _

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

*Ruby*

Ruby pushed the branches of the low hanging tree to the side and stepped through quietly. Fatigue hung over her like a blanket, making her movements clumsier than usual, slower to react. She was grateful there wasn't an influx of dead in this area, with her low reserves of ammo and strength that would end badly.

"Come on..." She murmured when she broke through the trees and spotted a small country road. She had no idea where she was. Daryl kept telling her it was near a town but the woods were so dense and the few places she'd found so far looked like they'd been abandoned in the sixties, not when the world went to shit. This place was no different. Another dead end.

Stepping around the tiny shack, falling in on itself and overgrown with weeds, she saw an even smaller gas station. It was painted orange, and a beat up, rusty brown truck sat out front. Now we're talking, she thought. It looked worn out but drive-able, but it would probably be drained of gas or broken down, like all the others she'd found. She had to get Daryl back to the farm, get back to Rick. It had been two nights and now three days since she'd seen either, and the thought of the handsome Sheriff was all that was driving her forward.

It looked deserted, deep grasses waved lazily all around it and she crossed the small lot to the front of the building, keeping low in case it wasn't really empty. Last thing she needed was to run into other survivors right now. If something happened to her, Daryl would be alone at the tiny bait store that she had managed to barricade. The leg wound he'd gotten when they'd wrecked the bike had all but hobbled him temporarily. If they'd been anywhere close to the farm, they would have been fine, but the run they had taken and the detour they'd been forced on with a small herd passing through had ruined that. Now she was stuck, but if she could get this truck to work, she could get him back where they were safe.

Going to the front window of the gas station, she saw that it was a simple one room affair. Nothing stirred inside, and she moved around to the front door. It had been kept closed, that was probably the only reason no walkers had drifted in. The door stuck, but she hit it with her shoulder and it bounced free in front of her. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and she quickly scanned the room for any walkers she may have missed through the window. The smell hit her then, and she covered her nose with her arm, and walked around a set of shelves. A body lay on the floor behind it, the source of the smell, and she turned away from the thing, scanning the shelves for anything she could use. It was oil, parts, most of it gone, nothing useful for her current situation. Stepping over the rotted body, she walked behind the counter where the till was. Crouching down, she peered to the back of the messy shelves there. It must have been where the workers put their personal belongings, lunch, things like that, because towards the back and past torn papers and trash, she found a large Cup 'O Noodles and two small bags of Cheetos. It wasn't much, but it was something. Taking the bag off her back, she shoved the food in, and did one last scan. On the bottom, she found two cans of coke. Hell yes. Grinning, she added those to her bag and fastened it back tightly. She stood up and brushed herself off. One last sweep of the store told her there was nothing else. No keys to the vehicle outside, no more food, nothing she could use. Sighing, she headed back out into the sunlight.

Opening the door to the rusty brown truck gently, she winced when it squeaked loudly. Pausing, she looked around, and saw nothing, so she dove into the cab and felt around for keys. Please, let them have left them behind. Just a break, please... I need a freakin miracle. But there wasn't one to have. The keys were gone and she had no idea how to hotwire the thing. Sighing, she hit the wheel in frustration, and the horn beeped a shrill but short call. Damn! She thought and slid out of the truck, anxious to get away. She'd been out looking all day, and the sun was low in the sky. It would be set in an hour and half, as best she could figure. Wiping her brow with the short sleeve of her shirt, she grimaced. It would have been better not to have done that, she was filthy and there was now a smear of mud on her arm from the dirt and sweat mixing. Darting back into the trees, she heard the first moans and drags of the walkers behind her, probably drawn to the short horn beep. She was going to have to be more careful. If Daryl was depending on her to survive this, he could do a hell of a lot better, she thought grimly.

As she made her way back through the trees and past a small lake, back to the bait shop off the gravel road, she managed to stay away from the walkers. The last thing she needed to do was waste her ammo and draw more, so her sidearm stayed tucked into her waist band, and she stayed low. When she heard a groan or a shuffling, she just went around it, keeping her eyes and ears open. Slinging her bag more firmly across her back, she pulled herself over the culvert she was climbing through and jogged up the embankment. The road lay dusty and hot, stretched out a short distance and vanishing around bends on either side. She realized she's misjudged where the store sat, she could see the turn off down the road to the right, and she started to walk quickly

The sun was dipping below the horizon when she reached the back door of the building. A walker was drifting around the front when she'd skittered by, staying low and quiet. Stepping over the trip wire she'd put up when she'd left, she used the key they'd found when they had searched the place the first night and unlocked the back door. Slipping in, she locked it back tightly and went to the office quickly. It was dark inside without windows in the back room, cooler than the growing southern heat of the early summer outside, and she picked up a flashlight from the counter next to the door where she'd left it. Clicking it on, she made her way through the space to the manager's office where she knew she'd find Daryl. The place was bigger than it looked from the outside. The back was short under the graduated tin roof, but elongated into a brighter front room lined with windows that overlooked the small lake out front. It was nothing but a stocked pond once upon a time, something for kids and old people to practice their fishing skills.

"I'm back." She said when she let herself into the small room. The owner had a cot there, a tiny little tv and a mini fridge. He must have either lived there or spend nights often, and Daryl was laying down at the moment, an arm thrown over his face. With the covered window, the room was dim, difficult to see in without the narrow beam of light she held. "How you feelin'?"

He pulled the arm away and looked at her through half closed eyes. "I was getting worried." He said grumpily, and she frowned. He was hurting. Crossing to the desk, she put the flashlight on it's end so she could see, put her bag down and sat on the edge, wiping her brow tiredly.

"Sorry. I went a little further today, but there was still nothing to get us back home, not yet. Tomorrow will be better." She put her dirty fingers on her chin and bit her lip as she watched him. He shifted and winced, making her cringe a little. Going to the edge of the cot, she knelt down on her knees. "How is it?"

"It's fine." He lied, but she pulled apart the ripped cloth of his pants up and saw the long gash he gotten when the bike had landed on top of him and they both skidded down the concrete. A small group of walkers had been on the gravel road, unseen around a bend, and Daryl had been going too fast to stop. Ruby had actually felt one of their hands grasp at the back of her tee shirt when they'd whizzed through the first two, turning slightly to miss a third, and then the pain of the bike going down sending them both flying. She'd landed in the tall grass a little ways away, getting only some nasty bruises that were just now starting to turn a sick yellowing color across her body, but he had fared much worse, taking the brunt of the impact between the gravel and the bike. Despite his injuries, Daryl had still managed to shoot three of the things before she'd regained her bearings, retrieved her gun, and helped shoot the rest. Thank god there were only half a dozen- any more and one or both of them might not be sitting there then.

"I need to get some actual bandages, clean it better."

"Can't spare the water. Besides, you got the gravel out, it'll be fine." He mumbled, covering his eyes again. He was right. All they found in the station was a 12pk of bottled water, and five of those were gone.

"We'll manage." She said firmly. He was NOT going to die of blood poisoning just because she wanted a drink. Grabbing a nearby bottle and a fairly decent rag made out of a tee shirt stocked in the station, she began to clean the bottom of the wound.

Daryl spoke while she worked, and she knew he was trying to take his mind off the pain. His poor face was so strained and pale that it broke her heart and she tried to be as gentle as she could. "So, what'd you see out there?"

"More of the same. Went cross the highway, to the south. The cars I found were broken, or drained. You really need to teach me how to hotwire, though. Found a truck maybe would have worked if I had been able to at a little gas station about five miles away. No houses still, I mean, nothing good. Saw a burnt down trailer and a fallen shack. We really are in the boondocks, aren't we?"

"You don't know how to hot wire? It ain't hard. You should know how to by now." He said, and she grinned as she worked.

"Guess I've been a little busy. You know, learning how to shoot, oh, and that pesky running for my life thing."

"Excuses." He grumbled and she glanced up at him, still smiling. He met her grin with one of his own, and she started to wrap the wound on his leg with fresh rags. His pants were filthy, caked with mud and grime. It wouldn't do to let them touch the gash in his flesh, but he wouldn't take them off. She didn't blame him, he was way too shy.

"We really do need to get you some clean pants, though. I don't want to see what would happen if some of this got into that wound."

"Probably already did, it's fine. Ain't turned, have I?"

"God, please don't say that." She grimaced as she finished up and sat back, sighing deeply.

"Gotta deal with it, Ruby. Somethin' happens to me, you know what you need to do, don'tcha?"

"Quit it, Daryl." She said firmly, getting up quickly and going to the bag on the desk. She started to pull things out of it, obviously distressed by the topic of conversation.

"Ruby, say it." He said quietly, but firmly, and she set her jaw and turned irritatedly.

"Say what? You want me to shoot you, that it? Fine, you turn, I'll shoot you. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He said dryly, and she couldn't help it. She chuckled a little, then put her hand to her head. Tiredness was overtaking her quickly, and she slumped against the desk. "I'm just sayin it's not like I got bit and got time to do it myself. If this infection gets worse, I could turn in my sleep, and you know it. I just wanna know you're gonna do what you need to do."

"I wouldn't let you walk around like one of those things, you don't have to worry, ok?" She grabbed a can of coke and one of the bags of Cheetos and brought it to him, sitting down in front of the couch. "Now, just eat, ok? This is actually something good for a change."

"Gettin' tired of peanuts?" He asked lightly, taking the bag from her and opening it. He was right- the only other thing in the station when they got there was a large tub of salted peanuts and since Daryl couldn't hunt they'd been living off them the last two days.

"Nah, beats chewing on sticks." She grinned, popping the can of coke open and taking a small sip. It was hot, but it tasted wonderful. "Ah, caffeine. I won't be sleeping tonight."

"Yeah you will." He said around a mouthful of chips. "You're beat. I shouldn't have let you go out there alone like that, not with the condition you're in."

She reached over and took a Cheeto from the beg he offered. "Don't even start on that. I've done worse plenty times before. And you really think it would have been easier dragging you along with me?"

"I could have hotwired that truck."

"True." She gave him that. "Don't worry about it. I'll find something tomorrow, we'll be back on the farm before you know it."

"I'm sure they're already out here lookin' for us. Just hope they realize how far north we went. Rick can't track for shit." He said, and she could hear his voice fading with fatigue, pain, and worry. The infection was really wearing on him and he knew it. It was the only reason he'd been talking the way he was about her having to shoot him. He never talked like that. It was making him loopy. Loopy and tired. He spent most of the last day and half asleep, tossing and turning fitfully in his troubled sleep with sweat running down his face and neck. She'd watched him, wiping at his brow with rags and praying to God that Rick and Paul found them soon, and kept safe while they were looking. Daryl had turned down a road they hadn't planned on taking when he'd seen tracks, and now they were much farther north than they'd told the others they would be.

"Get some sleep, Daryl." She whispered. He'd already closed his eyes, and she reached out, brushing his hair away from his eyes. He frowned in his sleep and shifted slightly, and she let out a long, low breath. Leaning forward, she laid her head on his stomach, just needing the closeness at the moment. His heart beat echoed in his body, she could hear it low and deep against her ear. It was comforting, and she smiled a little, closing her eyes. He moved again, and she felt his hand lay atop her head, stroking her tangled and messy hair with his rough fingers. He must have needed this, too.

Opening her eyes, she blinked rubbed her face with the back of her hand. She'd fallen asleep, and wondered how long she'd been out. Daryl had moved and thrown an arm around her neck. It was awkward, she was still sitting on the floor and faced out, leaning back against him, his arm around her in what would look like a choke hold. He'd curled up a bit, and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It made her smile. He was such a big tough guy, but he was like her. He missed the farm and the people there, and she was all he had. He was clinging to her the same way she was clinging to him, albeit not as literally, for sanity, for safety, to just feel human right now.

She wouldn't have moved him, but if there was one way she could tell she was pregnant it was the constant damn need to pee. As she slowly slid out from his grip, she silently thanked the universe that she didn't have the morning sickness Beth had been afflicted with. She could handle the body cramps, the tiredness, the vivid bruises from the accident, she could even handle having to go to the bathroom constantly, as long as it meant she could keep going. He murmured something in his sleep and she paused, not wanting to wake him. He slept deeper now, she'd never be able to get away with that if he was a hundred percent. Grabbing the flashlight, she made her way into the front room, then clicked it off again. The moon was shining through the windows, making just enough light for her to see clearly. She and Daryl had claimed opposing sides of the space for their business, and she went to hers, quickly dropping her jeans and going to the bathroom in a bucket there. It wasn't safe to go outside, so they had to make do and they were taking whatever privacy where they could get it.

Standing back up, she went to a shallow bucket near a long set of windows to wash up. Daryl had been smart, it had rained yesterday,morning, delaying her trip out, and he'd told her to put an empty bucket outside and bring it in after. Voila, they had fresh water to wash up in. She looked outside at the trees and the road as she rubbed the dirt and grime off her hands, then her face. Pulling her hair down out of the band she'd tied it up in, she grimaced when she caught a whiff of herself. Neither of them smelled too good, so it didn't much matter, but she could barely run her hands through her greasy, knotted hair. Giving up, she tied it back up into a knot on top of her head, and started to go when she saw the headlights flash from the road. Shit... She hadn't even heard the engine coming, she'd been so wrapped in her thoughts. Ducking down and pressing her back to the shelves, she closed her eyes and prayed they would just pass by.

*Rick*

___"I'll be back by nightfall. Please don't worry." Ruby shoved a long sleeved pull over in her bag and looked back at Rick with a cheerful smile. "It's good, you know. Getting out, this baby is all Lola and Beth talk about and it's driving me crazy! I'm not even showing yet, can you imagine what it's going to be like? This is the best time, babe."_

___ Rick leaned against the door and watched her skeptically. When she'd said she was going hunting with Daryl, all he could think about was tying her to the bed till the thought passed, but if he did that, she'd never talk to him again. _

___ "I'm asking you not to go, he can handle it on his own." He'd insisted._

___ "Why should he have to? We're all eating here, he shouldn't have to do it all. When was the last time Paul or Glenn went out?" She said as she tugged a brush through her thick hair._

___ "He's good at it! He likes going alone." _

___ "You are so stubborn."_

___ "Me? You're the one insisting on going on a trip you don't need to. Did you really think I'd be for this?"_

___ "No. I didn't. But he said he thought he saw a new herd of deer moving into the area, I can help. If we do good today, no one needs to go out for a while, and you know we need to restock the freezers."_

___ "Why you?" He asked, going to the bed and sitting down. He looked so defeated that she came and sat down next to him, looking him right in the eye._

___ "Who else can use the crossbow? I can shoot while his hands are full." She said softly. It was a good point, he had to admit it. "I'm quick and fast, and we work well together. Merle could go but he still can't walk long distances without getting winded. If he tried to take somebody else, he'd just say they were slowing him down. I can't cook, and you and Paul won't let me pick up the feed bags anymore. I can't do another load of laundry with Beth, Lola and Carol, they won't stop talking about the pregnancies. If I hear another 'when the baby comes' I'm gonna lose my mind."_

___ "I know. But don't you get where I'm coming from? I don't want to let you out of my sight." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly._

___ "Of course I do. I get it, and I swear I'll be careful. But look, I'm what? A month and ¾, maybe two, along, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, in another two months, I'm going to be a lot bigger, and I'm not going to be able to do these things. Try and take my big ass out into the woods and I'm gonna scare everything away tromping along like an elephant. You're gonna get sick of seeing me I'm going to be here so much, bored out my mind and following you around like a puppy.."_

___ "That's not possible." He grumbled and she laughed lightly._

___ "I'm just saying, let me work now, while I still can. I want to help, I can't just shun my responsibilities because of this. It wouldn't be right, or fair."_

___ He bit the inside of his cheek and considered her carefully. "You're going to be safe?"_

___ "Of course."_

___ "And you'll be back before the sun sets? No later." He raised an eyebrow and she held up a hand solemnly._

___ "On my heart."_

___ "Where's your gun?" He asked and she pulled it from her hip, where she'd tucked it away. He checked it carefully, and glanced at her bag. "Extra ammo?"_

___ "Two clips." She patted the bag and he nodded. Handing her the gun back, he frowned, but she knew she had him._

___ "If you're not back, I'm going to find you. And I'll kill Daryl."_

___ "When has he ever not protected me, Rick? We'll be fine." She stood up and reached for his head. Pulling it to her stomach, she held it there firmly, and kissed his hair. "I'll be back in time for you to ravage me tonight. If you're not too tired."_

___ He growled softly and looked up, pulling her down to his lips. His tongue danced with hers, back and forth, taking her breath away. When he finally pulled back, her cheeks were rosy and flushed, and her eyes bright. "Never too tired." He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose and her eyelashes. "I love you."_

___ "I love you too." She murmured against his cheek._

___ "Guess we better get you out there. He's probably griping about having to wait and getting a late start."_

___ She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "You keep kissing me like that and he can wait all day."_

___ He raised his eyebrows. "Is that all it takes to get you to stay? Well, alright then..." He ____joked and leaned down again, but she stopped him with her two fingers on his lips._

___ "Oh no you don't. You're slick, buddy. But I have to go."_

___ He'd walked her down, holding her hand tightly and not letting go until they met a small group around Daryl's bike in the front yard. He was checking something on the back wheel, and Rick had frowned. "You're taking the bike? Won't that scare the deer? And how are you going to get them home?"_

___ "We're goin' off road. The herd's moved into a place a truck won't go. We're just goin to see how big it is is, if it looks like they're stayin' put. I can tie a big one on the back here." Daryl had explained, and Ruby looked satisfied with that. She looked up at Rick with a sure smile, and he relented._

___ "Be careful, Starlet. No hero complex, ok? Go and get back." Paul said, and Rick could see he wasn't any happier than he was at her going out. She'd been right. Getting pregnant had changed everything, they were doubting her leaving their eyesight now. He knew it was killing her, and he put on a brave face._

___ "I'm looking forward to you following me around like a puppy." He murmured into her ear when she'd finished hugging Paul and Maggie, and came back to kiss him one last time._

___ "Soon." She smiled, and he'd watched her get on the back of Daryl's bike. The engine revved and they were off, spitting up grass and small pebbles as they crossed the bridge and went across the field. The sun shone brightly off her hair as they drive away, and she'd looked back at him just as the bike went through the trees and down the path there, out of sight. He'd held a hand up in goodbye, his worry evident on his face._

Now, standing over a map stretched on the hood of the black truck, in the middle of the highway by the farm in the dim, rising sun, Rick was mentally kicking his own ass. Why had he let her go? He didn't care if she never spoke to him again, he should have tied her to that bed right then, when he had the chance.

Paul leaned over his shoulder and pointed to a road. "We haven't checked there yet. We should try it."

"Yes we did, remember? Yesterday when Maggie and I got off course, we were right by there." Glenn said from Rick's other side, and Paul frowned.

"But you only got the edge. Look at all these places they could be."

"We're try it again. Go further. I'm not coming home without her this time." Rick nearly growled it, and Glenn's mouth clamped shut.

"No, we won't. We'll find them, Rick. Today's the day, I can feel it." Paul said quickly. The big man hadn't slept since that first night Daryl's bike hadn't re-emerged from the trees, and he looked pale and strained. Rick looked worse. Two nights since had passed, and they'd spent every moment of every day since searching for the two lost members of their group.

"Here comes Whit." Glenn said, and Rick turned. True to form since the next morning, when Rick and Paul had raced to the town to see if Ruby and Daryl had gone there, Whit had brought a couple men in two trucks to help them look. They met on the highway every morning, right after day break.

"Got our territory ready?" Whit asked grimly as he hopped down, and Hacker followed from the other side of the truck.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, looking back over the map. When the two men reached him, he pointed to a place on the wrinkled paper. "We're moving north, splitting up here. You go there, we're going here."

"You really think they went that far north? The woods are too thick, nothing there, why would they go there?"

"We've tried south and east, and there was nothing. It makes sense." Paul said, and Whit frowned, but nodded.

"Alright. You know your man better than I do, if you think he'd try it, we should." Whit agreed, and nodded for Hacker to get back in. "We'll follow you to the place we split up, meet back there an hour before sunset unless you find something first."

"You got the walkie?" Paul reminded him, but Whit was already pulling the small black box from his pocket. He handed it off, and Rick took it, pinning it to his belt. Climbing quickly into the truck, they were off, racing down the highway. Rick gripped the steering wheel tightly, cursing himself. When he found her, he was never letting her out of his sight again.

___****Well, first chapter down! I should explain, the title "Perpetuity" is a call back to just trying to find a medium in this world, if that's even possible. A way to exist and grow, to maintain what safety they've been able to find. They haven't been able to do that yet, so here's to keeping your fingers crossed. I truly hope you liked it, I didn't plan on starting like this but that's how it turned out. Will Ruby and Daryl get back to the farm and to their people? If I didn't leave you a little curious, I wouldn't be doing my job. ;) I look forward to your reviews and your thoughts, I live for them! Thanks for reading, and staying with me on this ride. Love you all!_


	2. You're what?

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

_****Ruby****_

As Ruby crouched there, she was torn between wanting to see what the car outside would do and running back to Daryl and waking him to let him know. But really, what could he do? No, she needed to see if they would just pass by or stop here and threaten their safety. Other people, more often than not, meant fighting for your life. They were often much worse than the walkers.

The crunch of gravel slowed, and she let out a soft groan when she realized they were pulling into the tiny, short drive of the shop. A car door shut, and she chanced a peek above the shelves and through the window. It was dark inside, but when she did so, she realized the headlights were pointed directly at her face, and she ducked low again.

"Fuck..." She hissed when she heard a car door shut, footsteps, then another car door. A man let out a sound that was almost animal-like from pain, and a woman's voice followed it.

"Steve, just hold on, ok? Please! I have to clear the building, I saw something."

"We should... just go..." He moaned, and she heard the woman again, more insistant.

"We can't stay on the road. Just hold on, ok?" The woman said, the the two of them stopped on the other side of the door down the wall from Ruby. The knob turned fruitlessly. Ruby had long ago made sure it was shut tight.

"Walkers inside..." The man croaked the words out.

"I'll take care of it."

The door thumped loudly. The people were still trying to get in. "Come on, the back. Maybe there's another door."

Ruby clenched her jaw and listened for them to move away from the door. When they did, she kept low, darted to the counter and grabbed the flashlight. She could use it now, they were going to where there were no windows. The trip wire on the back door would do nothing more than rattle a couple cans filled with nails meant to alert Ruby to intruders, but perhaps it would frighten them enough to leave. She clicked the flashlight on and finished the short walk to the back door just as the voices sounded again, this time muffled by the thick wooden door there.

"Somebody's in here. Or was. Look." She heard, and pressed her back to the wall behind the door.

"We should go." She heard the man say, then the woman cursed. A gunshot sounded from outside, and she jumped, her heart thudding in her chest painfully. Daryl would have heard that, but she couldn't leave now. Taking her gun from her waist, she clicked the safety off and aimed it at the door. If they shot a walker outside, they had just drawn the attention of every other one in the area.

A sharp knocking at the door came next. "Hello? Hello! Please, if somebody's in there we need help!"

"Ruby!" Daryl's voice came from the door, and she aimed the flashlight over. He's hobbled out of the office and was leaning heavily against the frame, trying not to put weight on his injured leg. She held up her finger to her lips, but realized he couldn't see her, and put the light on her face. He nodded sharply, taking his own gun out and getting it ready.

""There's nobody there." The man outside said, and Ruby looked back to the door. Another gunshot split the quiet of the night, and a third made her skin almost jump from her body when the door bucked and the lock flew inside the building in a shower of wood and sparks. The woman had just shot off their lock! Ruby backed up quickly, nearly tripping over a board on the floor when the door flew open, two shapes outlined in the door against the moonlight outside.

"Stop! Don't come in!" Ruby said sharply, and they froze.

"Please help us! Those things are everywhere out here." The woman said, stepping forward and bringing with her the hunched man, balancing him against her side precariously. The woman looked to her left and back, bringing her gun back and aiming at something outside. She fired again, and Ruby heard a body fall to the ground with a thump, out of sight. The woman ushered the man in and slammed the useless door shut again. She torn the trip wire out of the floor as she'd brought the man in, and the cans fell to the ground in a clatter.

"Don't just stand there! Help me! You want those things inside here?"

Ruby gritted her teeth together, but huffed and rushed forward, keeping some distance between herself and the two strangers. Grabbing a cabinet nearby, she tried to shove it forward, only moving the heavy thing a few inches without help. The woman leaned the man against another counter and went to help, and the two females moved the cabinet in front of the door quickly.

"We don't want you in here, this is our place." Ruby spat, angry at the intrusion. Once the door was blocked, she stepped back and put her gun up, aiming at the armed woman.

"Not much of a choice. If you'd opened the door I wouldn't have had to shoot the lock off!"

"Quit yellin, you idiot!" Daryl's voice was angry but weaker than usual, and the two new people suddenly switched their attention to him. Now the woman didn't know where to aim her gun, and it went unsteadily from Ruby to Daryl, then back again. Outside, the sounds of walkers grew, drawn to all the noise.

"Look, can we just reinforce this door, then we can go back to wanting to shoot each other, ok?" She hissed sharply, and Ruby heard the back door thud and shake. It inched open slightly, and she rushed to the woman's side, who was already trying to push it back closed. A long board leaned against the back wall next to it, and Ruby grabbed it.

"Hold this here." She ordered, and the woman took the board, holding it over the door lengthwise. Ruby grabbed the hammer and nails she'd put there for just this emergency, and quickly nailed it into place. A second board nailed in held the door firmly, and Ruby looked at the woman quickly. "How many are there?"

"Four that followed us."

"And him." Daryl said, pointing at the man the woman had brought in. He held a bloody hand over his shoulder, where a large blood pool had soaked through his once white tee shirt and dripped onto the floor in a large puddle where he still stood, leaning against the counter tiredly.

"He was bit?" Ruby cried out when the woman rushed back to his side, checking his pulse and looking into his eyes using a tiny flashlight she pulled from her pocket. "Why'd you bring him in here?"

The woman looked at her angrily. She had light brown hair strewn through out with naturally light highlights in the from from too much time spent in the sun. She was a bit older than Ruby, in her early thirties, pretty with almond shaped green eyes and a heart shaped face, delicate but angular chin, and full lips that were pulled back in fury at the moment. "Because he's a human being and I'm not leaving him out there to be torn apart." She hissed.

"So you bring him here so he can tear us apart. Smart." Ruby raised her gun at the man and the woman stepped defensively in front of him.

"Stop it. I'll take care of it, ok? Just stop."

"She's right, Noell. Let her do it." The man groaned, looking at 'Noell' through misty eyes. He was short, stocky, had a gentle face, but it was now streaked with blood, stressed and pained. He was older than her by a few years, the lines in his face giving that away, but his hair was full and black on his head, and his frame muscular. Both of them had obviously been on the run a long time. Their clothes were torn and they were both gaunt and skinny, even if his muscles belied a strength the weight loss hadn't been able to take away.

"No! Not while you're alive, like a dog." Noell said firmly. Ruby looked back at Daryl. These two weren't dangerous, just desperate and scared, and Ruby stepped back, going to Daryl in the doorway. He put heavy arm around her shoulder for support, and she held him up as they watched the two people by the door. The sounds of the walkers outside had grown as they tried to get in, and they had to strain to hear.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. If I'd been watching..." Noell was saying, and Steve moaned slightly, sliding to the floor. She went down to her knees with him, holding his face up.

"No, it wasn't your fault." He said weakly. "I don't want to be one of them, Noell. Get my gun, take care of it. It hurts..."

"I won't let you, don't worry." She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Please wait. Not when you can still talk to me, I can't just kill you like that."

"They're... trying to get in. You need... to deal with... that. Just... do it... I'm already dead." He gasped for air. It wasn't going to be long now. Luckily, it sounded like the walkers hadn't figured out they could get in the front through the windows, and the front of the shop was still quiet. Ruby and Daryl could focus on this now.

A grieved but clipped sob escaped her throat and Steve slumped back against the counter. His breathing went fairly quickly from short, gasping breaths to a slower, shallower pace. His hand fell away from the wound and Ruby could see from the light of the flashlight that a large chunk of flesh had been ripped off his pectoral muscle. Tendons and skin lay shredded beneath, and looked terribly painful. Noell's hands danced uncertainly around his face and neck, going to press on the wound instinctively, but paused, going back to his face.

Finally, he let out a long breath and fell still, and Noell cried out a soft 'Ohh', leaning forward and putting her forehead against his. Shaking, trembling, she raised her gun, and Ruby took a chance, stepping forward tentatively.

"Please don't do that. It'll draw more." She said softly, and Noell looked up at her through tear filled eyes like she'd forgotten Ruby and Daryl were there. She looked down at the gun in confusion, and Ruby could see she'd gone into a kind of autopilot.

"Wha..." She began, but Ruby licked her lips and looked at her sadly.

"I can do it. You don't have to." She grabbed a screwdriver with a long handle from a nearby counter, and glanced back at Daryl. He held tightly to the door frame and gave her a short nod. He was keeping an eye on the woman so she could deal with Steve.

Noell spilt fresh tears over her cheeks, but shook her head. "I should do it. We were friends."

"That's why you should have to. Just back up, ok?" Ruby insisted, and Noell hesitated, but gave a short nod and backed up in a crab walk. Ruby knelt down in front of the man's body, and glanced over at Noell. "Don't look."

"I'm fine." Noell whispered, but turned her face toward the wall and put a hand to her temple, like she was trying to run the scene on front of her out of her mind. Putting the end of the screwdriver against his ear, she steeled herself and shoved it hard. The man's skull popped under touch when the metal entered the brain, and Ruby winced when she felt it. Even with the sounds outside, it sounded like the loudest thing in the world. The tool stuck then, she couldn't get it back out, and she guided the body down to the floor, letting him lay out below her.

"Come on, both 'a ya." Daryl ordered, and Ruby looked up, seeing the edge of a tarp on the floor under the counter. Pulling it out, she laid it in a heap over Steve's head, and turned back to Noell.

"We gotta get away from the door. Come on." She said as steadily as she could, and Noell's eyes went to the heap on the floor of the tarp over Steve's head. Nodding, but not taking her eyes away from her friend, she slowly got up.

"That car 'a yours, it parked out front?" Daryl asked as Ruby led Noell out of the back room and back to the office.

"Yeah." She whispered, her face calm but tears still steadily rolling down her chin and onto the bloody tank top she wore.

"We can get out the front, while the walkers are distracted." Ruby said, realizing what he was thinking. A loud creak of the boards on the door in the back sounded, and her heart jumped. "We have to go now."

Daryl had barely made it back to the office when he collapsed with a groan back on the cot. Ruby grabbed her bag and started shoving their things back in it. She looked back at Noell, who was just standing, listening, in the middle of the room.

"They're gonna come in here, kill us all." She said sadly.

Ruby shook her head sharply, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "I didn't come this far to die in this crappy store. Noell!"

Noell jumped, looking up at Ruby in surprise. "What?"

"You have to help me now, you understand me? He's hurt, and the walkers are getting ready to come through that door. Please, help me get Daryl to the car while we still can."

Noell looked at her, then at Daryl, and they heard the first board fall from the door in the back. That seemed to snap the woman out of it a little, and she bit her lip, but nodded more vigorously. "You get one arm, I'll get the other." She said a little flatly, but tucked her gun into a holster on her thigh and went to Daryl. Hesitating slightly, she leaned down and put an arm under his right side. He reached up to help as Ruby went to his other side and he wrapped the other arm around her neck. Together they heaved him up, and he winced as they rushed him as fast as they could to the front room.

"He was bit, too?" Noell asked softly, timidly, as they walked.

"No, we were in an accident." Ruby said quickly. She scanned the front through the windows, the outside still lit by the headlights of the vehicle, and pulled the keys from her pocket. Unlocking the deadbolt, she grabbed her gun as she opened the door, and they heard the door give way in the rear just as they stepped out into the night. Struggling under Daryl's weight, Noell bought them a few minutes by showing a bit of clarity and slamming the door behind them shut, and a moment later, they heard the walkers hit it. They, however, were halfway to the truck by then. The driver's door had been left open, and as they rounded the truck, Ruby saw that a walker that had followed Noell and Steve in was leaning into the truck, blindly searching for the people that had been inside it. She raised her gun and fired, sending the thing flying back against the wheel well of the vehicle, brains now splashed across the deep red color of the truck. Kicking the feet of the thing out of the way, they helped Daryl slid into the passenger seat, and he slumped against the seat, passed out completely now from pain and exertion.

"Give me the keys." She ordered Noell, and the woman pointed to the dash.

"They're still in the ignition."

Two walkers had come around the back of the shop, and were headed their way, and Ruby saw Noell's eyes widen as she looked behind Ruby. "I'll drive." Ruby blurted, and Noell took off around the truck, opening the door on the other side and getting in just as Ruby slammed her door shut and the engine roared to life. The truck fishtailed a little as she floored it, There was just time enough for the rotted face of a walker to hit the window right next to her , leaving a dark streak of congealed blood across the glass, and they were racing down the gravel road toward the highway.

A few moments after they were off, Daryl shifted in his sleep and leaned against Ruby, and she could feel against her arm that his breathing was deep and even. He was ok, for now. She just needed to get him back home as fast as she could, and now, that was a possibility. She was actually able to breath again for the first time since Noell and Steve had shown up. They drove for the better part of a half an hour, hitting the smooth pavement of the highway and turning south on the highway before either of the women spoke.

"Noell?" Ruby said softly, glancing over at the dazed woman on the other side of the cab. She'd just been staring out at the full moon in the sky, calm and resigned to what had just happened. At the sound of Ruby's voice, she looked over at her, her brow furrowed like she didn't understand why Ruby was talking. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Noell just nodded blankly and looked back out the window. "Was it just you two? For how long?" Ruby tried again.

Noell answered after a moment, her voice small and distant. "No, we had a group, but they died, a few at a time over the last couple months. It was just us, Steve and I, till tonight. We stopped at a cabin a few miles away to rest, and there was one of those things in the bedroom. Steve went to check, but he hadn't slept in days. He was tired, he didn't see it in time. Now it's just me."

Ruby looked at her sadly. "I'm really sorry about that, really. I'm Ruby. This is Daryl. We have a group, I'd like to take you back with us, if that's ok with you."

Noell narrowed her eyes, looking the two of them over. "What kind of a group?"

"Good people. Men, women and kids. But I need to know you're gonna be straight with me. Not gonna lose it, try to hurt anyone. You know what I mean?"

"You mean, like the other people out here. Crazy, bad people." Noell said softly, and Ruby instantly knew the woman knew intimately what kind of people Ruby was talking about. She wondered what had happened to the woman since all this started. She'd clearly been hurt.

"Exactly. So, what kind of a person are you?"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Noell shook her head. "How many of you are there?"

"There's a good sized group at the farm we live on. Even more people if you go to the town down the way. You ever heard of Buckley?"

Noell shook her head. "I'm from Iowa. I was with a few different groups, but then I found Steve and some of the others in Kentucky and they wanted to come down here, but I don't know where... 'here' is. I feel like I've been lost for years."

"I know the feeling. So you headed south, huh? We were headed west when Rick found the farm."

"Rick?"

"Yeah. He looks after us. Keeps us safe." Ruby smiled wistfully when she talked about Rick, and Noell cocked her head a little, glancing at Daryl. It was clear she thought the two of them were together, so why was she talking about this 'Rick' like he was the second coming. "Rick and I are together. Daryl's my friend. We'd come out to hunt when he got hurt." She explained.

"Oh." Noell nodded, looking out at the passing scenery. The darkness was lit brightly by the moonlight and the headlights, and a raccoon's eyes flashed at Ruby in the road ahead before darting off into the trees beyond the road. "The west is bad. You don't want to go there."

"I think everyplace is pretty bad, don't you?" Ruby said, tightening her grip on the wheel. Daryl shifted again, and leaned more heavily on her, pushing her forward. She let go with her right hand and tried to get him to lay back against the seat gently. "Can you help me?" She asked, and Noell nodded, grabbing Daryl's shoulders and pulling him back. He slumped down into the seat, leaving just his head laying on Ruby's shoulder, and she sat back in her seat again. "Thanks."

"It's ok." Noell said simply. "How far away is this place?"

"I think we should be there by morning. I can't wait to get back. They're probably going crazy worrying about us."

"How long have you been with them? They're good?" Noell was hesitant, afraid, and Ruby nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah. But if you don't like it, you can always go to town, like I said. Lots of people there, military guys too. Our friend Whit-"

"No. No, I don't want to go there." Noell said quickly, her eyes opening wide and Ruby frowned.

"Ok, you don't have to. What's wrong?"

Noel shivered in her seat, and Ruby flicked the heat on. It felt good against her skin, different from the chill of the night air. "We ran into a group of army guys on the road a few months ago. Took most of our stuff, all our food. They even... took a couple women and killed two of our men, then just drove off. Steve hid some guns or we wouldn't even have had those."

"Oh God. Well, Whit and his guy aren't like that. They go out and find people who need help and bring them in. Secured Buckley pretty well. The people there are safe and I guess about as happy as you can be now."

"Really?" Noell asked skeptically, and Ruby nodded. "But I don't have to go there if I don't want to?"

"Of course not. There's plenty of room for you at the farm. We have power, hot water, food. We'd be happy to have you."

The woman looked relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ruby said softly, focusing on the road ahead. After a few minutes, she realized she had to go to the bathroom again, badly. "Hey, uh, I hate to do this, but I really need to pee. You think you can keep an eye out while I do it? Watch my back?"

"You can't hold it?" Noell said quickly, obviously not wanting to stop.

"I don't have much of a choice." Ruby gave her a slight smile and Noell looked at her, confused. "I'm pregnant. I kinda have to go all the time."

Noell's eyes widened. "You are? I couldn't even tell. Pretty brave of you, not like there are any hospitals to go to."

"Yeah, well, it happens, I guess. I'm not the only one, another girl at the farm is farther along than I am. Beth." Ruby said, looking around carefully. When she didn't see any walkers around, she pulled the truck to a stop and took the keys from the ignition, sliding them into her pocket quietly. Perfectly decent conversation didn't mean she trusted the woman not to drive away, not quite yet. "Hang tight, keep your eyes peeled."

She hopped down from the cab quickly and went around to the back of the truck. Her eyes never left the surrounding darkness as she undid her zipper and knelt down. Going quickly, she zipped back up and went back around to the cab. Noell had opened her door and stood up on the railing, watching for anything to move while Ruby did her business.

"Do you have anybody at this farm to help you with that? You have a doctor?"

"We had a vet, Hershel, but he passed away a while ago. Beth is his daughter, and Maggie, her sister. I guess we're depending on them pretty heavily now." Ruby said, starting the truck back up and heading off again.

"I guess things work out for a reason, huh?" Noell said cryptically and Ruby looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Noell West-Cortez. M.D. I'm a... well, I was, a general practitioner." Her gaze darkened. "For all the good it does nowadays. I couldn't help Steve or any of the others."

Ruby's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding."

Noell shook her head. "No."

"Can you look at Daryl? I'm sure you could tell he's really sick with an infection."

"Tell me what happened."

"We were on his motorcycle and ran into a group of walkers. Bike skidded and threw us. I just got bruised, but he landed right on the concrete and ripped his leg up pretty bad."

Noell shifted and leaned over to see Daryl better. He was still out cold, and she touched his forehead. "He's got a pretty bad fever."

"Yeah, it got bad yesterday." Ruby nodded, trying to watch the road while she saw what Noell was doing. The woman bit her lip as she pried open his closed eyelids and flipped the cab light on above them. Daryl winced a little and rolled a little away from her.

"His leg." Ruby said, reaching over and pulling his torn pants leg away so Noell could see better. The doctor pulled the rags tied on his wound away and let out a soft breath.

"Oh my." She whispered, taking a closer look. "I'll need to wash up before I really touch him, but you were right, it does look pretty infected. If it's not in his blood now, it will be. He needs antibiotics."

"We cleared out a pharmacy a while back. We should have everything you need at the farm, if I can get us there."

"Merle, get the hell offa me." Daryl grumbled in his sleep and pushed Noell's hands away from him.

"He's been talking in his sleep lately."

"It's not uncommon to hallucinate when the fever is that bad." Noell said, replacing the rags and retying them. "I haven't seen any pharmacy in a long time that still has Tylenol, much less what I'll need to treat this."

"We got lucky." Ruby breathed deeply, and looked at her briefly. "Trust me, I think you'll be pleased. I just need to get us there."

Ruby felt the fatigue start to wash over her again but took a deep breath and just focused on keeping the truck on the road. Noell seemed to notice, and spoke up. "Hey, you want me to drive for a while?"

"Yeah?" Ruby looked at her, a little surprised.

"Yeah, it'll keep my mind off of... you know."

"You don't know where to go. Hell, I don't think _I_ know just where to go." Ruby sighed, frowning, scanning the road for any signs they still existed, or something she had passed with Daryl. She saw nothing. "Do you have a map?"

Noell nodded, and opened the glove compartment. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, she spread it out over her lap quickly. Ruby scanned the surroundings for walkers, saw nothing worth mentioning, and flipped the overhead light on again as she pulled the car to a stop. Looking over the map, she saw where she thought the lake and the cave was, and pointed to it. "It's just to the west of this lake here."

"Well, then all we need to do it stay on this road and get to that roadway. Then, take a right. I think. Navigation has never been my strong suit, I used to depend utterly on my GPS." Noell said, and Ruby chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan. If you don't mind driving, that'd be great. I'm so tired I'm seeing double." Ruby said, a yawn escaping her throat. She and Noell quickly changed positions, and when Ruby crawled into the passenger seat, she moved Daryl so he was leaning against her and not Noell. She put her arm around his shoulders and his head fell into the crook of her neck. Noell raised her eyebrows at Ruby and gave her a 'here we go' kind of tight smile, and pulled the car off again. They began buzzing down the road, moving carefully around any cars in their way, and the steady movement was almost a lullaby to Ruby. She didn't want to fall asleep but she couldn't help it. Eyelids began to get heavy, and soon, despite herself, she'd drifted off.

___****NOTES*****_

___In case any of you were wondering, the time lapse here is only about six weeks from the end of Crossfire. Nothing too crazy because I wanted to see the development of the pregnancy and such. Enough time has passed that you will see that Merle has settled in a bit after his conversation with Ruby in the barn, and Satch has been well enough to go back to town. That will be talked about later. Daryl and Ruby's relationship has been questioned to me by a couple people, but I stress again it is much like what he would have had with Sophia if she had been older. A loving, like a sister, thing. I think most of you totally get it, and love it as much as I do. They love each other and would do anything to make sure the other is safe. So, what do you guys think of Noell West-Cortez? Sure, timing might seem to be too good, but the truth is, __all____ this time on the road and at the farm, and they have not run across a real life people doctor yet? Whit has an entire town full of people and it didn't even happen for him! It had to happen sometime, I mean, what are the odds all the doctors have gotten eaten? Not very likely. _

___I do want to say to everyone that I have been up for about 24 hours, and I'm exhausted, but wanted to get this chapter out, so I'm a little rambly right now. I apologize if I'm not totally on my game, but I'll get better. _

___And to bnoell14, what do you think of her, darling? I CANNOT wait to hear from you!_

___Much love everyone. _

___LL_


	3. Safe

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

****Rick****

They didn't go out at night, it had always been that way, but Rick wasn't going back in tonight. He set his jaw and glared at Glenn, who had even dared to suggest it.

"All I'm saying is that we could pass right by them and not even know it. It's not like we can track like Daryl."

"It's been three days, Glenn. Do you even know what that means? One or both of them are hurt, or somebody's got them. If we go back in, they could be even farther away by morning and we'll never find them." Rick wrapped the map back in on itself and shoved it in his back pocket. He'd already vetoed heading back as the sun began to dip low in the sky when he'd realized they'd drifted much farther west than they intended, ending up in a completely different place than planned.

"I know, but we don't even know if we're going in the right direction. They could be back home now, you know!"

"If they are, then Whit will let us know. He's gone back, no reason for us to." Rick climbed back in the truck and peered at Glenn through the open door. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna walk back." Glenn muttered and got in the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. "What if we run into another herd? You remember what happened at Hershel's farm, we won't know it till they're right on top of us."

Rick pulled out onto the highway from the clearing they'd been in, and went toward the exit he knew was up ahead, the one that would take them back north. "If we run into it, they probably did too."

"That does not make me feel better."

Rick huffed and ground his teeth together. "If you're going to complain every few minutes, you don't have to be out here. There are plenty of cars here, take one and get your ass back home. You can wait there."

Glenn sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Rick, I want to find them as bad as you do-"

"I don't think so." Rick challenged, and Glenn looked at him sideways.

"Ok, I want to find them bad. I do. We're all worried. I'm just saying we have to do this safely, Ruby wouldn't want you getting yourself killed out here. You know that."

Glenn had to accept the fact that Rick couldn't even fight about it anymore. If he wanted out, he was welcome to go, but Rick was going to keep looking. He just watched Rick glare out into the growing dimness silently. They'd searched every roadside stop, liquor store, convenience store, and occasional house in a fifty mile radius of the farm so far, and this last pie shaped section of the map was the last. If Rick didn't find Ruby or Daryl here, even in the darkness of the coming night, he was going to either lose his mind or get violent. Maybe both. The man hadn't showered, hardly eaten, and all but forgotten sleep since Ruby had vanished. Sitting there in the driver's seat, his left hand cradling his bearded chin, he looked like a shell of his former self, and quite frankly, it alarmed Glenn. But if Glenn pointed out the possibility that Ruby was gone or worse, he knew Rick might just kill him. So he stayed quiet, kept an eye out on the road as the light faded and a large moon lit the sky above.

Everything turned an ethereal shade of blue around them, and it was difficult to see anything, but Glenn leaned forward and strained as hard as he could. As the headlight lit the way, a shiny flash of something in the road made his breath catch in his throat. He didn't even have to say anything, Rick had already seen it. A sharp intake of breath from his direction, and the truck slid to a stop in front of a twisted wreck of metal and leather.

"It's Daryl's motorcycle." Glenn whispered, but Rick was already out of the truck."Rick wait!"

Walkers had seen the headlights, and Glenn could see their forms drifted and staggering on the other side of the highway. Rick seemed oblivious to them at first, just stood and stared down at the wrecked bike, but Glenn's hissing finally made him look up. He pulled his Python from his waist and aimed, putting the nearest three down for good.

"The sound, Rick. We have to get back in the truck." Glenn said, but Rick knelt down, inspecting the bike carefully. It was broken, bent, but shiny in the headlights of the truck. Parts of it littered the highway, and the front tire was busted and half torn off. Perhaps the most heartbreaking thing of it all, though, was the large and blackened trail of blood that led away from it and formed a small pool that had dried on the pavement. Rick felt his heart leap in his chest when he saw it.

"They are hurt. I knew it." He looked back at Glenn, who was standing defensively behind him, his gun up. Two short, loud gunshots later, and two more walkers fell nearby. "But they weren't taken. They had to walk away, they aren't here."

Glenn looked at him sadly. There could be a very good reason why there weren't two bodies laying there, and one of them was that they did indeed get up and 'walk' away.

"No," Rick shook his head. "They're not dead. Neither one of them would let that happen, the other would have taken care of it. They're out here, and no one took them. This is good." Rick knew he was holding onto a thin rope of hope, but it was all he had. "Besides," He continued. "Daryl's sidebag is gone."

Glenn's eyebrows raised as they ran back to the truck and Rick raced off. He hadn't even thought to look at that, Rick was desperate but it worked for him. Now they just had to find where Daryl and Ruby had retreated to regroup, bandage themselves up. Because it was clear someone had lost a lot of blood.

Back in the truck, Rick picked up Whit's walkie as he drove. Pushing the button, he waited for the man to answer.

"Rick? You find something?" He heard Whit's voice crackle over the speaker.

"We found Daryl's bike, crashed. Can you get up here, they're somewhere close. I know it." Rick spoke quickly, then released the button.

"Where are you?"

"A back road. Map says Bennyon Road, we went north like I told you. Near that fishing lake, remember?"

"Potters Lake?"

"That's it."

"We're on our way, but be careful, Rick. We haven't been up that way, could be a lot of walkers, could be people. You don't know what you're runnin' into in the dark."

"I know. The walkers are getting worse, but it's do-able. Where are you?"

"Hit the farm, but they aren't back. Was getting ready to call you, actually."

"That's a good five or six hours from where we are. We'll stop at every building, meet you somewhere in the middle?"

"You got it. We'll find them, man."

"Yeah, we will." Rick said firmly and tossed the walkie onto the seat. Glenn pointed to the water stretched out beyond the bend in the road ahead.

"There's the lake. Look, there's a shack or something."

"It's a bait shop." Rick said softly, watching the small building closely as they rounded the lake road and went down the gravel drive. Pulling around the back of the place, two walkers emerged from around the side, headed their way. "No guns this time. If they're in there, we don't want to draw more."

Getting out, the two of them grabbed knives from their sides and went at the two rotting figures coming at them. Rick jabbed the one he'd chosen in the back of the skull and stepped away as it fell to the ground with a thud. Running to the back door, he pulled his gun again instinctively and inspected the building.

"The door's been shot open." His heart fell as he looked at the splintered wooden hole where the doorknob used to be, who would have done that?

"Maybe they did it to get in." Glenn offered, peering around him for a second before going back to back with Rick to keep watch.

Pulling a flashlight from his belt, he aimed it in and fell into his police stance as he pushed the door open. A walker moaned somewhere inside, and he held up a hand for Glenn to watch behind them, and they moved inside. Counters littered with a hammer, nails, and Rick could see the door had been nailed shut from the inside at one point. Maybe Glenn was right about them shooting the door...

The doorway ahead fell into shadow as a walker filled it. Once a big guy, the stomach had been ripped and torn away, leaving a child sized hole in the gut now. It fell forward over a board on the floor, falling to it's knees but still reaching out for Rick. He put the flashlight in his mouth and grabbed his knife, ducking out of the reach of the burly arms of the thing. Plunging the knife down and into the top of the head, it let out a gurgling breath and fell to the ground. Rick put his foot on it's shoulder and pulled his blade free, and they paused, listening for more walkers. There was nothing, and they stepped over the stinking body into a tiny hallway. A door to the left opened into an office with a cot and a desk among other things.

"They were here!" Rick exclaimed as his light fell onto a pile of fresh bloody rags, a discarded teeshirt that looked a lot like one Daryl had worn before, and used papers from chips and a soda can. The room had obviously been lived in for more than one day. "They stayed here."

"Their stuff is gone, they left." Glenn said, relieved. This was good, it had perked Rick up dramatically, and when Glenn caught sight of his face in the light, his eyes were shining, stronger and brighter than they had in days.

"I bet they're headed home. Let's go." Rick said breathlessly, and they turned, running carefully but quickly back out the back of the shop and to the truck. When a walker crossed their path on the way to the vehicle, Glenn actually saw Rick smile a little when he put a bullet in it's brain.

****Ruby****

"Ruby? Hey, Ruby?" A whisper broke through the deep slumber that had fallen over Ruby, making her frown and wonder why she was hearing voices. Realizing she'd been sleeping, she opened her eyes and rubbed her face quickly. They weren't moving anymore, and her heart jumped.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, looking around in confusion.

"Nothing really. But we need gas." Noell had pulled the truck off to the side of the road near a cluster of abandoned cars in the middle of the road, and was now looking at her with concern and worry.

"Oh, ok. Alright." Ruby nodded away the last vestiges of sleep from her tired brain and struggled to sit up under Daryl's weight. He'd lain completely across her lap now, his arm thrown over her waist heavily. When she moved, he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and snuggled in a little deeper. "How long was I asleep? How has he been?"

"About an hour and half. I really hated to wake you, but we're almost on 'E'. And he woke up once a little while ago, but he thought I was you. Asked where Merle was, then fell back asleep. I checked, his fever hasn't gotten worse, but it doesn't need to. We really need to get some medicine in him soon or it's not going to be good."

"Merle is his brother. He's back at the farm with the others. Do you have anything in the truck? Even Tylenol or something?"

Noell shook her head regretfully, the blond in her light brown hair almost silvery in the moonlight. She looked tired, but younger than she did back at the bait shop, for some reason. Perhaps it was just that she wasn't as upset as she'd been back there. Resting her arms on the wheel, she looked tiny in her seat as she looked out over the cars in front of them. "Maybe there's something in one of these cars, but we should hurry. I hate being out here in the dark."

"Me too." Ruby nodded. "You got your gun?"

"I'm ready." Noell sighed and gave her a hopeful look as Ruby dislodged herself from Daryl's grasp as best she could in the tight space. He took up most of the seat, it was a good thing the two of them were small, or they'd not be able to fit.

"Ruby?" He opened his eyes and spoke sleepily, but rushed.

"I'm here." She whispered, brushing his hair out of his face as he sat up slowly, looking around then back at her.

"Are we back?" He asked, confused.

"No, but almost. We just have to check these cars for gas so we can keep going." Ruby put a cool hand to his forehead and he leaned into it, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Feels good. You're cold." He murmured, and she smiled.

"Not really. You're just burning up. You going to be ok here for a minute, while we work?"

"We?" He opened his eyes and narrowed them at her, then looked around. When he spotted Noell behind him, he looked back at Ruby warily. "Who's she?"

"You don't remember?" Ruby asked him, worried, and looked at Noell.

"It's normal." She whispered, nodding to Ruby reassuringly. "It's just the fever."

Ruby nodded and took Daryl's hand. "We met her while you were sleeping. She's a doctor, she's been looking out for you. We're taking her home with us."

"A doctor?" He looked skeptically back at Noell, giving her an eye up and down. "She's just a teenager."

Noell chuckled at that. "As much as I appreciate that, Daryl, you are delirious. I'm 32."

He frowned at her, then looked back at Ruby. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Come on, I'll help you."

Ruby shook her head quickly, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "Oh no. I need you to wait here, please. Keep an eye out for walkers, ok?"

"What? No." He pushed forward, then winced and sucked a breath in sharply when he put pressure on his leg. "God damn..."

"You're still hurt, whether you remember it or not." Ruby said softly. "Stay here, please. We'll be fast."

"Take the bow." He said, looking around the cab of the truck. Spotting his crossbow on the floor near his feet, he reached for it but Ruby got to it first.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing his cheek, whispering to him close to the side of his face. When her lips touched him, they burned, and she felt her heart fall but sucked it up. She needed to be strong for him right then. "I'll be safe, and she's gonna watch my back, ok? She's good people. You're gonna like her."

"Another mouth to feed." He mumbled, shaking his head, but falling tiredly back against the seat. He yawned and his eyes closed, and Ruby knew it was time to get this over with. She jerked her head at Noell, and they slipped out of the truck quickly, shutting the doors behind them gently. Last thing they needed to do was draw attention. In the distance beyond the field, they could see walkers a good mile or so away. Just a couple, but they needed to hurry.

"Can you use that?" Noell whispered as they grabbed a gas can and tubing from the back of the truck, and jogged to the nearest car. A sedan with a skeleton behind the wheel, the mouth open in a forever silent, bony scream.

"Yeah, he taught me." Ruby answered, taking a stance while Noell opened the gas hatch and got to work. "Is he gonna be ok? Really? I've never heard him talk like that."

"He's just out of his head, it's to be expected. And yes, he'll be ok, if we can get back to your place and you have everything there you say you do, I promise he'll be ok. If he had gone seriously septic-" She paused while she siphoned the fuel left in the tank up the tube and spit it out, putting the tube into the can at her knees, grimacing and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "The fever would be so bad he'd not have any moments of clarity at all- you couldn't talk to him the way you were just now. His heart would be beating out of his chest and he'd be gasping for breath. He's not there yet, don't worry. We have a little time."

The tank didn't have much in it, and they moved on to the next one quickly. Ruby stepped forward when a walker groaned as it crawled out from underneath a nearby van, one of its legs completely off. Noell recoiled a little as she fumbled with the tubing, and Ruby ducked down and shot the thing in it's eye, causing it to fall still against the concrete.

"I got you, don't worry." She smiled at Noell and pulled the arrow free of the mushy skull, wiping it on a patch of tall grass to her left before restringing it. She looked to be sure Daryl was safe in the truck and went back to watch.

"Good to know." Noell answered, and gave a pleased noise from the back of her throat. "Hey, this one actually has quite a bit left in it. I think I'm going to fill the can."

"Wouldn't think it to look at it, would you?" Ruby gave a reluctant eye to the broken down blue astro minivan. The tires were punctured and the sliding door on back was hanging off it's hinges. Keeping an eye on their surroundings, Ruby went to it and peered inside, picking through some rain soaked clothes and moldy papers piled underneath. "Nothing we can use, though, besides the gas."

"That sedan looks fairly untouched." Noell gestured to a nearby blue four door, and Ruby went to it, pulling the passenger door open. The smell was bad from a woman decomposing in the backseat, but she pulled her shirt over her nose and began to rifle through the glove box. Finding nothing, she opened a suitcase in the seat and picked through it. Underwear, shoes, high heels? Who takes high heels on the run from the dead? Idiot, she thought. A flowered case caught her eye and she pulled it out.

"Bingo." She called back to Noell, pinning the crossbow under her arm and holding up two small pill bottles. "Valium, and Percocet. Mother's little helpers."

"Thank god for housewives. The painkillers should keep him comfortable and help with the fever. It's got Tylenol in it." Noell stood, picking up the gas can and they went back to the truck quickly.

"Found a couple bottles of water, too." Ruby said as Noell dumped the contents of the can into the truck they were driving.

"Good. Behind you, Ruby." Noell's face grew anxious when she looked up to answer Ruby, and when she spun around, Ruby saw a walker crawling out of an open window of a cadillac across the way. It still had some distance between them, and was extremely rotted away. She was shocked it could even still move, but move it did. A few feet at least, before Ruby dropped it with an arrow to the front temple. "Let's get the hell out of here." Noell said, and they jumped back in the truck and were speeding down the highway past other walkers that had been drawn to them while they worked.

"Daryl, you need to take some of this." Ruby held three pills in her hand at Noell's direction, and uncapped the bottle of water between her knees. Daryl hadn't woken when they'd gotten back in, and was still laying slumped back in the seat between them. "Dar, honey, please wake up." She touched his shoulder, then squeezed his chin lightly in her free hand, trying to get him to come around.

His hand came up, grabbing hers. "What are you doin'?" He asked grumpily, pushing her away, but when his eyes focused and he recognized her in his daze, he took a deep breath in. "Ruby. Sorry."

She smiled. "You're ok. I got something for ya."

"What is it?" He looked at the hand she was holding out.

"Some percocet." She said, and his eyebrow raised.

"Now we're talkin'." He quipped and Noell smiled softly, watching the road as she drove. "You been holdin' out on me?" He asked as he opened his mouth and she dropped the pills inside. Handing him the water, he gulped it down quickly, then coughed when it caught in his throat.

"Slower." She said softly, wiping the sweat off his brow with a rag from the seat beside her. He obeyed, taking another swallow but slowing it down. Wiping his mouth, he handed the bottle to her.

"You need some too. Ain't been drinkin' enough." His speech was slightly slurred from fatigue, his movements slow and deliberate.

"Thanks." She said, taking the bottle and a couple decent mouthfuls. "But you need it. We got some." She put it back to his mouth, and he finished the bottle off.

"Can you roll the window down a little. It's hot." He asked, and she dropped the glass a couple inches for him. The cool night wind rolled over his face, blowing his hair back and out of his eyes. He slid those eyes over to Noell, then cleared his throat and settled back. "So yer a doctor, huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded, glancing at him.

"Can you deliver babies?"

"I can. It's not my specialty, but I know how."

"Good." He nodded, closing his eyes again. He lifted an arm slowly, stretching and grimacing a little, but it swing around Ruby's shoulder and pulled her against his side tightly. "Told you you'd be fine, didn't I, Rub? I found you a doctor." He twisted the edge of his mouth up slightly and deadpanned.

Ruby grinned at Noell over him and chuckled. Leaning her head against his chest, she nodded. "Yeah, you did. Good job."

"He's funny." Noell whispered when he'd fallen back asleep. Ruby opened her eyes, she'd almost followed him.

"Yeah, he's a keeper." She said affectionately.

"So, you're with this Rick, huh? The way Daryl acts towards you, I would have thought you two were together."

"We watch out for each other. Keep each other safe. Everyone at the farm is like that, we're a family." Ruby watched the road pass by and thought about the house that wasn't that far away now, the people she couldn't wait to see again. Rick...

"You're lucky." Noell said sadly.

"You'll fit in fine. You're gonna like it there." Ruby said, looking at the young woman with sympathy.

"Steve was kinda like that, but he wasn't as much of a... well, Daryl seems like kind of a hard ass. No offense." Noell said delicately, and Ruby chuckled.

"Wait till you meet Merle." She said, and Noell's eyebrows went up. She threw a hesitant look at Ruby, and she waved her hand in the air dismissively. "No, you're right. He's definitely a bad ass. But he's got a great heart. Then there's Rick, and he is just gonna be so glad you're a doctor I bet you never see his tough side. He's very protective though. Anybody threatens harm to anyone he cares about, he's got no problem putting them in the ground. He's got a lot to lose still, even with as much as he's lost so far, so it's not surprising. Carl, his son, and this baby on the way. Me and the others. I'm not telling you that to scare you, I want you to feel safe, you know?"

"Yeah." Noell actually seemed to enjoy listening to this, and settled back in the seat a little, a peaceful expression falling over her pretty face as she drove. "Keep going."

"Well, there's Paul. He's a scary guy to just walk up on, but he's a teddy bear. We've been best friends for years, he got me through this all the way up to meeting Rick and the others. We lost each other for a while..."

Ruby lost herself as she talked, telling Noell the basics of everyone she would meet, and the young woman just smiled softly as she listened. She would laugh when Ruby told her something funny about Glenn or Maggie, Paul or Beth, nod when she explained how they all met and some of the troubles they've had since, about the farm and where they would be living and how Beth's pregnancy was going. When she was done, the sun was beginning to dance on the horizon, turning the sky soft shades of pink and purple. A new day was breaking, and the possibilities it held, both good and bad, were intimidating.

"Can I ask you something?" Noell asked when Ruby had exhausted herself, and fallen quiet.

"Sure." Ruby, snuggled a little into Daryl, yawning. His arm tightened reflexively around her, but loosened immediately in his sleep.

"I know you're excited to be getting back, but you seem a little afraid. Why?"

"Because I'm terrified Rick or Paul will have come out looking for us and gotten hurt. I'm scared for a lot of reasons, most of which I'm sure are irrational. That we'll get back and find an empty farm. Or someone will be dead or hurt, because of me."

"That's not irrational, but I'm sure everything will be fine. The way you talk about everyone, I think they can handle themselves."

"Yeah, I know, but-" Ruby nodded, and something down the road caught her eye. She paused, narrowed her eyes and blinked. She must be tired, she thought. Rubbing them hard, she leaned forward and peered out again. In the distance, a long ways away down the highway and just coming over the hill at the very end, she saw a large vehicle headed their way. The sunlight just peeking over the clouds glinted off the windshield, obstructing her view, but a few moments later, she recognized it. "Holy hell. It's Whit."

"Whit?" Noell was instantly on guard. "The soldiers you were talking about?"

"Don't worry, I told you. He's a great guy, kept Rick safe more than once." Ruby grinned widely, unwrapping herself from Daryl's arm and sitting forward excitedly. She put her hands on the dashboard and looked at Noell with a wide smile. "You can stay in the car if it makes you feel better."

"Alright." Noell said, but her brow was furrowed with tension and worry. She looked around for walkers, they were about to stop, open and exposed on an open road.

"It's gonna be ok." She nodded, and gave an encouraging smile. As the vehicles neared, however, Ruby couldn't help but notice how Noell's hands tightened on the wheel, and her knuckles turned white. The truck Whit drove slowed to a stop a few car lengths away, and Ruby got out quickly, jogging to the front and looking up expectantly.

"Man, it's good to see you! We've been worried sick." Whit's voice was laced with relief and surprise as he climbed down, and Ruby returned it, looking past him excitedly. All she saw was Hacker, checking his weapon and going to the railing on the driver's side to keep watch. The closest walkers were a good two fields away, just shapes in the distance giving them time to speak without being too rushed.

"Where's Rick? Isn't he with you?" She asked, her face falling.

"No, he isn't." Whit furrowed his brow and crossed the space to her, putting his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "Look, don't get all excited, but he went out looking for you. You missed each other somehow, he's behind you a pretty good piece."

"Is he ok?" She blurted, looking up at him, fear crossing her face.

"He's got the walkie, and I just talked to him about an hour ago. He's ok. Now, are you ok?" His fair features grew almost fatherly as he looked her over, reaching out to brush a particularly nasty bruise on her bare upper arm. "Got a good bump, didn't ya? How? What happened to you two?" He looked past her to the truck, and a surprised look came over his face. "And you're not alone?"

"That's Noell. You won't believe it, Whit, she's a doctor."

He raised his eyebrows interestedly and gave Noell another look. "A real doctor?"

She nodded excitedly. "A people one, yes. G.P., she says. She found Daryl and me when he were holed up in little fishing store. We wrecked his bike and he's hurt pretty bad but she says he's gonna be ok if we can get some antibiotics into him. Can you lead us back to the farm, we have to move fast. And I have to talk to Rick." Her words melted together because she was talking so fast by the end, and he held up a hand to calm her.

"Whoa, now. Slow down, Ruby. First thing's first, let's tell Rick you're safe. He's beside himself." As he talked he turned back to the truck and got up on the railing. Reaching through the window, he grabbed the walkie and held it up. "Rick, you there, man?"

"You find her?" Rick's voice came through immediately and Ruby's stomach did a flip flop when she heard him. She looked back and saw Noell listening closely through the open window to them from the car close behind her, and she grinned, giving her a thumbs up sign. Noell looked hesitant, but nodded and managed a small smile. Poor thing, Ruby thought. She was so nervous.

"Got her right here, Daryl too, and they brought a young lady with them. Said she found them on the road somewhere."

"Thank god." She heard Rick gasp through the speaker. "Where are you? Is she there?"

Whit grinned and handed the walkie to Ruby. She clicked the button and held it close. "Rick? Are you safe?" She closed her eyes and put the walkie to her forehead lightly, listening to his voice answer her.

"Baby! Oh god, Ruby, I was so worried." He said quickly.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you out there. We were in a wreck and Daryl's hurt pretty bad. We had no way to get back-"

"It's ok, baby, you'll tell me all about it. Where are you?"

"Close to the farm, Whit found us right up on the highway. Whit is taking us back now. Are you very far away?"

"Couple hours, but I bet I make it in under one. Have Whit take you back. Paul's there waiting for you, and I'll be there before you know it. Don't you move a muscle till I get there." He said happily, and Ruby smiled, wishing he were right there in front of her so she could smother him in kisses. "It's so good to hear your voice, baby."

"I love you, Rick. Please be careful." She said, tears springing into her eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart. More than you know." His voice crackled a little, and she didn't know if it was the speaker or if he was an emotional as she was just then. Actually, she could guarantee there were tears in his eyes too at that moment.

Whit took the walkie back and pushed the button. "I got her, Sheriff. I won't leave till you get back."

"Thank you Whit. Thank you so damn much." Rick responded gruffly, and Whit chuckled.

"Feels good tellin' somebody something worth hearin' for a change, man. My pleasure. See you soon." The walkie crackled off, and Whit looked down at her cheerfully. "Well, I'll drive you all in, come on."

She shook her head, looking at the high truck. "We'll follow you. We can't move Daryl, and he won't be able to climb up there."

"He that bad?" Whit frowned, and she nodded. "Ok, then. Want me to drive?"

"You won't fit and Noell's got it. Besides, she's kinda scared to death of you right now. We'll follow you."

He stuck his fatigue clad chest out and raised an eyebrow feigning offense. " And why's she scared of me? I'm a freakin teddy bear." She giggled a little, exhausted and relieved to be back, unable to help herself. He nodded and chucked her on the arm. "Alright then. Come on. Just don't tell Rick, ok? I think he might try to kill me if I even think about letting you out of my sight right now."

When Ruby got back in the truck and they pulled off after Hacker turned the truck around, Noell spoke a little more hopefully. "He didn't seem so bad, I guess. I thought he would act a lot more... I don't know. Soldier-y or something."

"Soldier-y?" Ruby teased, and Noell looked at her helplessly. "Whit's a good guy, you'll see. We're not far, we'll be there in a few minutes." They were passing the lake now, and Ruby looked over toward where the cave sat. Sighing, she turned and patted Daryl on the arm. It was time to wake him up and tell him they were home.

Home... The word had never tasted sweeter on her tongue. Now, all she needed was Daryl to be ok and Rick to be in her arms, and she'd never want for anything ever again.

___****Notes******_

___I really hope you guys haven't gotten bored. Two whole chapters in a car? But I think it was worth it. Loopy Daryl is fun to play with. ;) We'll find out more about Noell in the coming chapter, and I promise that much lovin' is coming. I know some of your are starting to have Rick/Ruby smoochy withdraws, lol. Not trying to give anything away, just wanted you to know that. Also, I hope the quick updates are pleasing to you, you guys deserve it for sticking around for a third part! If there is anything in particular you wish to see with Noell, or with the pregnancy, I encourage you to please let me know! I love your imaginations, and I will often try to accommodate as best I can, __when____ I can._

___Thanks everyone. I am LOVING the reviews, please please keep it up!_

___LL_


	4. Filling a void

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

The farm has never looked more beautiful when the truck broke through the trees behind Whit and the houses became visible. That gorgeous fence, that stunning trench that promised safety, and the blissful vision of Paul's tall frame standing on the front porch with Carl and Carol. When he saw the two vehicles, he broke out into a dead run to the bridge, yelling all the way.

Ruby laughed softly at her friend's reaction and pulled Daryl forward in his seat, holding him firmly in her left arm. "Hey, look. We're home!"

"About damn time." He groaned, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He peered forward through sleepy eyes and saw Merle coming out to join Paul in getting the bridge down. "Looks like Merle didn't piss anybody off enough to wanna kill him."

"He probably did, they just didn't do it." Ruby chuckled, and Noell pulled the truck to a stop behind the larger one in front of them. They'd drawn the attention of walkers from the trees with the sounds of the engines and tires on gravel, and one in particular caught Ruby's eye as she looked back. The long dress it wore on it's tall and gaunt frame flapped in the breeze, blue and black with blood and fluids she could see even across the distance, full of holes and rips. It looked like it was wrapped in a curtain in a way. It wasn't alone, either, and Ruby hopped up and down in her seat anxiously as the bridge was lowered.

"Get across!" Paul shouted to them in a rushed, pinched voice, and Whit allowed Hacker to hop out before he pulled across. The young man walked slowly away, going to take care of the walkers approaching from the rear. Noell looked at Ruby as she stepped on the gas, inching across behind Whit.

"Hey, Ruby. I don't mean to be... well, I just mean... don't leave me, ok?" Her heart shaped face was filled with anxiety and nerves, and Ruby furrowed her brow, looking the young woman in the eyes.

"I wouldn't. You don't have to step more than a foot away from me at any time if it makes you feel better. But I warn you, you're about to witness a very excited ex marine who likes to hug, so don't let it scare you." She grinned, and Noell gave her a funny look but chuckled.

"That big guy?" She gestured to Paul, who was, at that moment, rushing to Ruby's side of the truck.

Ruby grinned widely. "Yeah, that big guy." It was all she had time to say when Paul nearly ripped the truck door off it's hinges to get at her.

"Jesus, Starlet." He said breathlessly, reaching in and picking her up clean out of the seat. Spinning her around, he squeezed her tightly in his arms, closing his eyes and burying his face in her neck. "I thought I'd never see you again." He said softly, and when she pulled back a little to look in his face, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Paul." She tightened her arms around his neck and allowed her own tears to fall on his shoulder as he held her. "I tried to get back, I did everything I could to try."

"You're back now. Are you ok?" He asked, reluctantly letting her inch to the ground to stand on her own two feet, but not letting her go.

"I am, and I'm going to tell you all about it, but you need to help me now, first."

"He's hurt?" Paul looked back to Daryl in the cab, who was speaking softly to Merle at the door, his face pained as he hung halfway out of the truck. "Ok, come on. Merle, help me."

"Come on, Noell. Stay with me." Ruby said through the open door, and Noell slid out of the cab through the passenger door when Paul and Merle got Daryl out. Ruby grabbed Noell's arm in hers and turned to Maggie and Carl, who had come up quickly. She hugged them tightly, and leaned back to speak quickly.

"I'm so damn happy to see you guys. This is Noell, she found us out there and got us back. She's a doctor!" She said, and they looked to the new woman with happy faces.

"Thank you, Noell." Maggie said gratefully, and Carl stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for helping them." He said politely, and Noell smiled as she took his smaller hand in hers. They must not be so intimidating after all, Ruby thought with a smile.

"Daryl's hurt pretty bad?" Maggie asked as the four of them rushed after Paul and Merle. They were taking Daryl to the men's house, and were stepping carefully up onto the front porch with Daryl between them. Paul huffed after a minute and just pushed Merle away gently, picking Daryl up himself.

"Hey, man! Come on now..." Daryl objected, and looked back to Ruby helplessly as Paul carried him inside. She giggled and shook her head. Carol, of course, had not left Daryl's side since the car door opened, and she walked behind them tentatively, worriedly wringing her hands.

"I'll get bandages, towels..." She said, darting back to the hallway when they all got into the house.

"Noell? What do we do?" Ruby looked to her, and Noell looked slightly overwhelmed for a moment at the attention. Maggie and Carl were looking to her as well, expectant looks on their faces, and Merle had stopped to give her the once over himself. He, however, looked skeptical.

"What're you askin' her for?" He said with a reluctant expression, and Ruby glanced at him tiredly.

"Because she, unlike us, has a medical license. Do you mind? Daryl wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her."

"By all means." He changed his tune then, holding up his remaining hand in deference and stepping back. "Do your thang."

Noell swallowed hard, avoiding Merle's gaze, but a kind of focus came over her delicate features then, and she gave a short nod. "We need to get him into a bed, and I need to see what supplies you have."

"You got it." Paul said, sweeping Daryl back the hallway and into his room. Ruby followed Noell to the bedside, the others behind her awaiting orders.

"Ok, on top of the bedspread, that's fine. Where can I wash up?"

"The kitchen." Ruby said, and Noell gave a curt nod. She looked to Paul.

"Paul? Right?"

He stood up and looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah."

"Ok, Paul. Will you please help Daryl get those pants off, get him covered, and if someone could start getting the area cleaned up, we'll be right back." She spoke directly, with purpose. It was clear she was jumping into her role as doctor here to push away her nerves.

"Of course." He took to his assignment swiftly, ushering Carl and now Beth, who had come to the door, out of the room.

"Come on, I'll show you where the stuff is." Ruby said, and she and Maggie led Noell out of the room.

"This is quite a place." Noell said softly as they went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Ruby said proudly, and she and Noell leaned over the sink in the kitchen to wash up. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and watched Noell closely.

"It was pretty lucky, you finding them like that out there. You bein' a doctor and all. Were you alone?"

Noell's face darkened slightly, but she took a deep breath and looked up at Maggie with a steely resolve. "I wasn't. I lost someone when I found them. A good friend."

Maggie blushed a little at her pointed question. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Noell smiled sadly, and wiped her now clean hands dry. "So, where is this stuff?"

"The main house. It's where we sleep, Daryl and Merle stay in this one." Ruby said, walking quickly out of the house. Whit and Hacker were coming back in from taking care of the walkers in the field, and she waved at them as they secured the gate. The front door to the main house was closed, but they could hear excited voices from inside before they got to it. Eddie and Lola had the kids inside, and Jeb and Sally jumped up and down when Ruby walked in.

"Ruby!" Sally yelled and ran to her, throwing her little arms around Ruby's waist. "Ugh!" She wrinkled up her nose and looked up at Ruby through a squinted eye. "You smell bad."

"I know! Pretty gross, huh?" Ruby laughed, leaning down and hugging the little girl anyway. She looked up and smiled at Lola. "I have to help Noell with Daryl, we'll be back, ok?"

"You're fine, just happy to have you back in one piece." Lola said, picking up Lilly, and Eddie gave Ruby a little salute. She grinned, and the three girls continued up the stairs.

"Here, in the closet." Ruby pointed out the door to the linen closet across from her and Rick's bedroom on the first floor, opened the door and flicked on the light. When Noell stepped past her and looked at the stocked shelves, she let out a little gasp.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" She said in wonder, a hand running over several boxes and bottles on a shelf. "Where did you say you got this?"

"A pharmacist hid it underneath his store in a bunker thing. He was living in it. Died in it, too." Ruby leaned against the door and watched Noell go through the medicine. She began to pick out some things, and Maggie grabbed a nearby bag and held it so Noell could put things inside.

"This is perfect." She said softly, putting syringes and gauze in the bag. Grabbing a bottle, she shook her head again, smiling. "Vancomycin? Cefuroxime? He was more than a pharmacist. This is hospital grade medicine, some of this. Look, this is IV morphine, he didn't need this at a pharmacy."

"We got lucky." Maggie nodded, taking a bag of saline and the IV equipment Noell picked out and putting it in the bag too.

"I'd say." Noell chuckled, grabbing a couple rolls of tape and clicking her tongue appreciatively. "Ok, I think we're good. He's gonna be just fine with all this. I didn't think I'd ever see some of these things again."

Ruby shut the door and they were headed back down a moment later. "Probably won't again, we've been using the things sparingly."

"How did you know to bring some of those things? Did... what was his name, Hershel? Did he tell you what to get?"

"We just brought everything. Never know when you might need it, you know?" Ruby said, squinting in the sunlight as they crossed the yard back to the men's house.

"I'm glad you did. I was worried I'd be giving the poor guy amoxicillin and a prayer." Noell grinned and they passed through the doorway, going back to Daryl's room. Paul and Carol had done as asked, Daryl was now sitting propped back in his bed, shirtless, with a clean sheet folded across him from waist to just above his knees. The dirt on his chest and legs had been mostly wiped away now, and his injured leg was sitting up on pillows waiting for Noell to come. His eyes were closed, but he was listening to Merle grumble about something from the corner of the room, where he was leaning against the wall.

"Leave him be, Merle." Carol said firmly, standing at the head of the bed with a cup and a rag, and she brushed the latter over his face tenderly.

"What? Everybody was thinkin' it, I just said it." Merle gave a half grin, and raised his eyebrows at Ruby when he saw her. "We were just talkin' about you, sugar. About how you and Daryl run off together."

Ruby rolled her eyes and went to the bedside, taking Daryl's free hand in hers. She looked back at Merle and raised an eyebrow. "What? And leave your glowing personality? We couldn't do it, Merle, we had to come back."

Daryl chuckled at that and looked up at her through one eye, sighing and squeezing her hand. "Let's get on with this, huh? I'm layin' half naked in a room full 'a people. Not exactly my idea of a good time."

"You asked for it." Noell murmured jokingly and got down to business. She seemed to have a million hands at once, and they were all snapping on gloves, unrolling tubing, unwrapping syringes and scalpels, grabbing tiny bottles and syringes and filling them. "If I had gotten to this when you did it, you needed stitches, but that's not an option anymore. Besides, it would just seal the infection inside, make you worse." She spoke out loud, and Carol frowned.

"So, what does that mean now?"

"It means, Daryl, you're going to have one hell of a pretty scar." Noell smiled softly and cleaned a spot on his upper arm. "Here's some medicine for the pain. It's a pretty good dose, but if you're still hurting in a few minutes, let me know."

"Scars I got. Long as I can keep the leg. Ain't gonna go choppin' it off like some people I know." He said dryly, and Merle glared at him. He grinned a little and watched her plunge the needle into his bicep. He licked his lips, chapped and dry, and Carol noticed.

"Here, drink this, Daryl." She whispered, handing him the cup. He took it, and sipped from it as he watched Noell. She was focused, quiet, cleaning his inner arm and inspecting it closely. She found a good vein and put a needle in the crook of his elbow. Blood spurted out in a thin jet onto the white sheet, and Carol put a towel down, but Noell had already stopped it by attaching the tubing for the fluids and medicine. .

"Ok, Daryl, I know I gave you a shot for the pain, but it's not enough. You're getting something through your I.V., too. I need to know if you're allergic to anything, anything at all."

"Don't think so." He shook his head, and she nodded, finishing hooking up a small bag of morphine and opening the switch to allow it to flow into him. She handed it to Ruby, along with the larger bag of saline, and Ruby held them up to allow the medicine to flow into Daryl easily.

"I need a pole or something to put those on. Do you have anything like that?" Noell looked up and around the people in the room, and much to everyone's surprise, Merle spoke up.

"You got a pole right there." He gestured to the bed and to one of the posts on the corner. "Here..." Going to the closet, he pulled out a wire hanger and bent the wide part so it hooked into the post, then took the bags from Ruby and hung them on the hook.

"Good idea, Merle." Ruby said approvingly, and he shrugged.

"Believe it or not, it's been know to happen." The others grinned at that, but he just returned to his place on the wall.

"Daryl, I'm giving you two strong antibiotics, that should take care of the infection. It's bad, but you're not septic. You'll feel better soon, but it'll take a couple days for the symptoms to completely go away, the fatigue, the loopiness, you know?"

"Yeah." He sighed, using his other hand to rub at his forehead wearily.

"Is the pain medicine working?" She asked, sitting down on the side of his bed to get at his leg.

"Yeah, it is." He nodded, yawning. His hand dropped and his head lolled back a little against the pillow, and Carol dabbed at his forehead with the cool rag, smiling down into his face brightly. Her joy at having him back was written across her face like a neon sign.

"Good. Paul, can you come here?" Noell said quietly, and he was at her side in a second. "Stay close. Without describing it in too much detail, I have to remove any non viable tissue from his leg. If he kicks, he could hurt himself. You good with that?"

"Yeah, sure." Paul nodded quickly and went across from her on the other side of the bed. Gently laying his hands on Daryl's ankles, he prepared to hold him tight if he bucked away from her. Ruby couldn't help it, when Noell pulled out a scalpel and started cutting dead flesh away from the jagged wound, she grabbed Maggie's hand and held it tightly. Daryl was tough while she picked at him, going back and forth between the scalpel and a pair of plastic tweezers, wincing occasionally but otherwise staying quiet. Noell looked up at one point, and saw Ruby slightly pale as she watched.

"Maggie, can you grab some gloves and gauze? He's bleeding a little more than I expected, I need you to give me a hand."

Maggie patted Ruby's hand and did as she was asked, gloving and dabbing away at the blood on Daryl's leg. Noell worked fast, and soon had put the tools away and was reaching for bandages. When she wet the bandages down, Carol looked at her funny. Noell caught it, and explained. "It's called Mechanical Debridement. I'm putting a topical antimicrobial on the gauze, it will draw the infection out as it dries. Probably not needed after all that, but I thought it would help him heal faster. I don't know him that well, but he doesn't seem like the type to want to sit and wait around."

Carol chuckled at that, looking at Daryl affectionately. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Is it over?" Daryl mumbled, raising his head and looking down as Noell fastened the last of the gauze onto his leg and wrapped it up.

"It's over. You need to stay off it, though." Noell answered, looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway." He sighed, throwing an arm over his face.

"Well, let's get out of here, let him get some rest." Carol said, and Maggie and Noell quickly cleared the bed of the supplies. Noell put what she didn't use on the dresser and they were all turning to go when Daryl poked his head up again.

"Wait, Ruby."

She wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye anyway, so she was already at his side when he spoke. "Yeah." She smiled, kneeling down next to him. He grabbed her hand and looked past her at Noell.

"Doc, you gotta check her out before you go." He said, his face worried and more than a little drunken by the medicine now flowing freely in his system.

"Daryl, I'm fine. Tired as hell, but I'm ok." Ruby frowned, shaking her head, but he jerked lightly on her hand, cutting her words off.

"You were tossed offa that bike same as I was. We didn't have her there before, she needs to make sure everything's ok with the baby."

Ruby looked helplessly at Noell, who went to his other side. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him patiently. "I'll check her out, I promise. But if she was hurt where the baby was concerned, there would be signs. Ruby, are you nauseous? Bleeding?"

"No." Ruby shook her head.

"There. But if it will make you feel better and keep you in this bed, I'll go look at her now." She said, looking back at Daryl, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Doc." He nodded, and Ruby leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Dar. Get some sleep and I'll be back when you wake up." She whispered, and he nodded, closing his eyes. Merle had already escaped the tight confines of the room, Maggie had drifted out with Carol, leaving Noell, Ruby and Paul to walk out last. She shut the door behind them, and looked at Ruby and Paul.

"He's a sweet guy, worrying about you like that."

They walked out of the house slowly, going outside together and Ruby talked as they went. "Yeah he is. But I'm fine. I could sleep for a year, but otherwise, I think everything's ok. Were you serious about the stuff you said, I would be nauseous or bleeding if something was wrong?"

"Yeah." Noell nodded.

Paul looked over at Merle on the front porch of the men's house as they passed. "You staying here till he wakes up?"

"Yeah, I ain't goin anywhere." Merle drawled, spitting into the grass below him. "I keep losin' track of him, don't I? Gotta tell him he's gotta stay put for a damn change." He grinned when he spoke, and Ruby returned it softly. She could tell he was happy to have his brother back. He may choose to act like a pompous ass, but he was just as worried as everyone else. "Hey Doc." Merle called out as they stepped away, and they looked back at him. "I should thank ya for takin' care 'a him. I'd hate if somethin' happened to him, you know?"

"No problem. Glad I could help. It was nice meeting you." Noell nodded, and they left him there on the porch.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Starlet? Want me to carry you upstairs? After Daryl I bet you weigh about as much as a pillow" Paul teased her, and Ruby took his hand but shook her head, smiling.

"Not when Rick is still out there. Is Glenn with him? No one said."

"Yeah. They went out yesterday, and stayed out all night. Weren't about to come back after you'd been gone so long. I went the other days, but I don't know... I had a feeling today." He said swinging her arm cheerfully as they neared the main house. "God, I am so god damned happy you're back. You should see Rick. He hadn't showered or slept, I don't think he's eaten. You might not recognize him. This has been the longest four days of his life. I lost you once before for a long time, he hadn't."

She sighed in frustration. "Why didn't you make him eat? Sleep? I don't want other people getting hurt because of me.

Whit stepped off the porch when they got close. He'd heard what she said and spoke up. "Ruby, you know Rick, you really think Paul could have done anything to make him relax? And I don't blame him, you know. If somebody I loved just disappeared I'd be hell on wheels. But listen. I think everyone inside is dying to know what happened. You should talk to them."

Ruby nodded, looking out at the front gate, where Hacker stood watch. "How far away are they?"

"About an hour." He answered, and Ruby looked at Noell with a soft, sad smile. She wasn't going to be right till she had Rick right in front of her, but she could put on a brave face for the next hour, make sure Noell ok.

"So, you ready to formally meet eveyone?" She asked the young doctor, and all that apprehension that had been pushed away when she'd been working came back in a flood, pasted all over her face. "No worries, right?"

"Right." Noell said dryly, and Whit gave her an encouraging smile as she followed them all in.

As they stepped inside the main house, they could hear the excited voices of the others. Carl and Beth were in the living room with Sally and Jeb, waiting for her, and Beth stood up when she saw Ruby.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She exclaimed, and Ruby stopped to hug her. Beth pulled away and smiled at Noell. "Thank you, for bringing them back."

"I should thank them. Well, all of you, for inviting me in." Noell looked down at Beth's softly rounded belly and Beth grinned widely, running her hand over it lovingly. "How do you feel? Ruby says you're about four months along?"

"Give or take, it's a little hard to pin down. But good! Happy! Maggie says you're a doctor, that would be such a relief to have you here. For both of us." Beth gestured to Ruby. "I'm sure we were going to manage, but, it's going to be nice to not have to scrape by on what little we know about all this."

"I imagine so." Noell nodded and smiled, and Ruby led them further into the living room, where everyone else had converged. A series of hugs and greetings from the ones who hadn't done it yet, and Ruby introduced Noell to the group as a whole. The young woman held her ground even through her shyness and nervousness, smiling at them all and nodding her thanks at being there. Then Ruby gave them the shortened version of what had happened, where they had holed up and how Noell found them and brought them back, but she wasn't really there. Not mentally. She was practically vibrating with anticipation for Rick's arrival, so she didn't drag it out.

"Well, once Rick gets back, we'll have a celebratory dinner." Carol announced, and she and Beth went to the kitchen to get started. Eddie and Maggie went out to run a quick perimeter check around the farm and Carl helped keep the kids in check while everyone did their thing. Whit went to go keep watch with Hacker, and Ruby took Noell up to her bedroom.

"Last thing I want is to give Rick a hug and have him pass out from the smell." Ruby joked as she dug through the bureau for a shirt that wasn't ruined and bloody. "Here, you can go take a shower, if you want." She held up a set of clothes for Noell, and the young woman looked at her with wide eyes.

"A real shower? With hot water? Oh my god..."

Ruby took a moment to brush her disgusting teeth, then showed her where everything was she would need. Once Noell was safely deposited in the bathroom, tendrils of steam drifting under the door and a promise to meet her outside when she was done, Ruby changed into a clean black tee shirt and jeans. She threw her old clothes in the trash can and tapped down the stairs and out into the sunlight outside. Paul was there waiting for her, and they walked quickly across the yard to the front gate.

"Any sign of them?" She asked Whit, and he pointed to the gravel drive. Ruby clutched the warm metal of the fence in front of her tightly, Paul hand in her other one, as she froze and waited. There it was, the distant crunch of gravel, and the big black truck pulled into view. Grass and small stones flew high behind them as the engine revved and he sped across the field. They stood back as Rick flew across the bridge and screeched to a stop in front of them, his door opening before he'd even stopped. Throwing himself out, she ran to him and met him in the middle, throwing her arms around his neck tightly.

Neither of them could speak at first, and neither of them cared they had an audience. He held her so tightly she couldn't breath but she didn't mind, this was what she'd been praying to feel for days, his arms around her. Burying his face in her neck, she felt hot tears against her skin, felt the deep shudder his body gave, and her own sobs melted into his. Rick sunk to the ground, taking her with him, and she ended up on his lap when he pulled back and ran a hand over her cheek. His glistening eyes found hers, and she smiling when she stroked his beard. It was longer than she'd ever seen it.

"I missed you." She whispered when he didn't speak, and could only drink her face in with his eyes and fingertips.

His eyes widened a little and he raised his eyebrows at her, totally at a loss. "God, Ruby..." He pulled her against his chest again, murmuring things she couldn't understand against her hair, his eyes closed and his heart thumping like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Let's give them some space." Whit smiled in amusement, and the sheer novelty of watching a truly happy moment take place, and he, Hacker, and Paul wandered away down the fence line to give the couple some privacy. Glenn had already ducked away, meeting Maggie in the front yard with a big hug and a deep kiss. He'd be able to say something to Ruby later, it wasn't up to anyone to disturb their reunion, not after everything they'd both been through.

Ruby felt Rick take in a deep, shuddering breath, and he pulled back, finally ready to speak. He licked his lips, and started slow. "I knew you were alive, I could feel it."

"I'm not leaving you like that." She smiled, stroking his hair.

"I couldn't breath. This whole time you were gone, I don't think I've breathed until this moment." He shook his head softly, still searching her face with his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was so scared, when Daryl couldn't walk and we didn't have the bike anymore, not like we could drive it anyway." She began.

"I saw it." He said, and she tilted her head in confusion. "We found it, Glenn and me, wrecked out on the road. Found the bait shop, too."

She looked at him in wonder. "So, I guess all we had to do was wait another day, and you would have brought us home. That's crazy! How did you know where to look?"

"I obviously didn't, if it took me that long to find it." He sighed. "I was so angry every day I didn't bring you back, I felt like I failed you."

She frowned deeply. "You absolutely did not, don't say that. We were tracking the deer herd, we went further than we should have, in a place we didn't know. I'm shocked you found it."

He sprinkled kisses all over her face and hair, even as dirty as it was, he didn't care. "I wasn't lying, Ruby. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"I don't really want you to." She grinned, and he chuckled, rocking her body back and forth on his lap. "I never wanted you out there, though. If something had happened to you while you were looking for us-"

"It didn't. We're here, together, we're all together. You're back in my arms, that's all that matters." He repeated it again and again, whispering it to her. "Are you alright? That wreck..."

"Daryl was hurt, not me. Couple bruises, I'm fine. But he ripped his leg open pretty good. Noell fixed it up, though."

He looked at her curiously. "Noell?"

Her mouth fell open and she smacked her forehead sharply. "Rick, you're never gonna believe..." She chuckled, her hand on the side of his face so she could see his reaction. "How we got home, I didn't get a chance to tell you. Two people showed up at the store, a guy that got bit and a woman. We had to put him down, but she saved us, got us to the truck she was driving and got us out of there right as a bunch of walkers were getting in." (Ok, so maybe NOT tell him the walkers followed Noell, she thought)

"She brought you back? She's here?" He asked, looking back at the house.

"Yes! And you're never gonna believe it, she's a doctor, Rick. She fixed Daryl up, and I'm talking I.V.s and everything. And she can deliver babies!"

He blinked at her, trying to process what she'd said. "You're kidding."

"No." She grinned, shaking her head. "She's a good person, Rick. She saved our lives, and she's probably going to do it again before all this is over." She paused, and he still didn't say anything. She looked at him, a little worried. "Rick, say something."

He began to chuckle, and hugged her again, hard. "Leave it to you to get out there and find the one doctor left in the country. We've been everywhere, even Whit has a whole damn town, and not one real doctor for people."

"Right?" Ruby joined him in his laughter. Finally, he sat back, a little out of breath from joy at having her back, and then this good news.

"Well," He sighed, wiping is eyes. "Introduce me to her!"

She grinned and he stood, pulling her up with him. Whit and the others saw them finally come up for air and began to walk back to them.

"We should be getting back." Whit said, and Rick held Ruby close under his arm as he stuck a hand out.

"We can't thank you enough, Whit." He said genuinely, and Whit waved at him dismissively.

"Oh, come on now. What you did for Satch, this was the least I could do."

"I was wondering, though," Rick said, furrowing his brow. It was just then he thought of it. "When I called you and told you we found the bike, you were headed up to meet us. How were you just on the road when Ruby happened to drive up? You should have been a lot farther north."

Whit chuckled and looked to Hacker, who just grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, guess it was fate. And the best tire blowout _ever_. Took us forever to change the son of a bitch, the lug nut had rusted completely on."

Rick shook his head, grinned. "Well, you really came through. Give Satch our best. Bet he's glad to be back in town."

"Oh yeah. His deviant tendencies were a little stifled here." Whit cracked and Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, Whit. Thanks, Hacker." She said, and Hacker gave her a lazy salute, and headed back to the truck. Whit shook her hand, then Rick's.

"See you guys soon." He nodded, and they watched him drive off. Paul and Rick quickly got the bridge back up, and Ruby looked back to the house. Noell had emerged and was standing on the front porch alone, looking terribly uncomfortable. She raised a hand when she saw Ruby looking at her, and Ruby waved at her to come over. Grabbing Rick's hand, she drug him back toward the house to meet their newest addition.

___****Notes*******_

___I promise, the action will begin to pick up here, but I loved going into detail about what Noell was doing to Daryl. I did a lot of research about wound care, dressings, medicines, things like that. Everything she did to help Daryl was what a real doctor would do for pre-septic cases of blood poisoning, right down to the kind of dressing she used. Now, I'm not saying I wrote it perfectly. If one of you beautiful people knows intimate knowledge of medical care, you might say, "Hey, she didn't need to do this, or that's not the exact way you do that." But I'm not a doctor, and research is all I have. So if I got some bad information, that's what happened. But I'm pretty happy with how it's described and I hope you are, too._

___Also, I wanted to show how Noell can put aside her nerves long enough to be in her element when she's helping someone. If they need a car fixed or something built, she's not going to be the girl they go to and she knows it. But she can be the person everyone goes to when they are sick or hurt, and she finds extreme comfort and confidence in that. She may not be good at everything, but what she is good at is a vital part of their future and well being. I mean, can YOU imagine being the only doctor for the farm, two pregnant women, and the __entire town? I think I would be intimidated, but I think she's going to embrace it. I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter. How do you want Rick to greet her? To treat her? Keep her at arm's length, or bring her into the fold as a vital new member of the group that they very much need? Let me know!_

___LL_


	5. Setting Boundaries

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

****Rick*****

Rick let Ruby lead him back to the main house, where a very solemn and wary looking young woman stood alone on the porch. Her arms crossed protectively over her chest, she twisted a sneaker clad toe into the worn and weathered wood under her feet and kept her eyes on Ruby. It gave him a moment to observe her when she wasn't eyeballing him, his cop instincts taking over. She was clean, clearly just out of a shower because her sun lighted blond hair was wet and twisted up in top of her head. He recognized the clothes she wore as Ruby's, and they fit a little snugger in the chest, but she was very thin. A little scary thin with the sharpness of her chin, the projecting cheekbones and angular elbows and shoulder bones above the blue tank top she wore, the norm for these days for a person always on the run with little to no food available. Well, he thought, she'd change with a little time there on the farm. Between the garden growing nicely and the meat they caught, the occasional cow Paul or Jimmy would kill and the chickens, this poor girl probably wouldn't know what to do with the change in diet she was about to experience. But above all this, instead of seeing a stranger to be apprehensive about, all he saw was the person who had brought Ruby back to him and he fought the urge to hug her when they stopped just under the porch and looked up.

Ruby wore a wide smile when she looked between the two of them. "Noell, meet Rick."

Rick grinned at her and stuck out a hand. "Rick Grimes. It's nice to meet you, Noell. I don't know what to say, Ruby told me how you found them out there."

"Well, she's not stopped talking about you. Kinda feel like I know you already." Noell took a deep breath and put on a brave front, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, but she pulled back quickly and those arms went back to being crossed tightly. She wasn't used to new people, it wasn't hard to see that.

"Well, that's nice to hear." Rick put an arm around Ruby and smiled proudly down at her. "But I'm sure she's decorated the truth a bit. She's the special one."

"Oohhh." Ruby elbowed him teasingly.

"No, she spent the whole way back talking about you all. And this place... I don't mind telling you I thought she was hallucinating when she talked about how nice it is, but she wasn't. This is really something." Noell looked around them admiringly. "I didn't think places like this existed anymore."

"I don't think they do, we got lucky." Rick nodded. "Has Ruby shown you around yet? Gotten you a place to sleep?"

"We haven't had a lot of time yet." Ruby shook her head, looking over as Paul and Beth emerged onto the porch and nodded to her. The kids ran out behind them and began to chase each other on the grass nearby, keeping their voices low but excited. The whole scene was so dramatically different from what Noell was used to that she looked, for a moment, a little overwhelmed and her brow furrowed when she looked back to Rick.

"Honestly, you all seem so settled here, the way Ruby talked I know how tight you all are. You sure you don't mind having me here?"

"You kidding? We need you. You want to stay, don't you?" Ruby looked a little alarmed, and Noell put a hand out quickly.

"No, I do! I just want to make sure everybody's on board. You know? These days... I mean, bringing a person you don't know into your place means something a hell of a lot different than it used to. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Ruby released Rick's hand and stepped up onto the porch, giving Noell a patient but firm look. "You're gonna love it here, ok? And Rick's right, let's get you settled in. The sooner we do that, the sooner you're gonna feel comfortable. Now," She looked down at Rick. "The bedrooms here are taken, but we can fit another bed into Sally's room."

"We have all the ones in Daryl's house too, though. Wouldn't she feel more comfortable having her own space?" He asked, his head tilting a little in question. As grateful as he was to the woman, he didn't know her enough to put her so close and unprotected to Sally.

Ruby bit her lip and looked to Noell for guidance. "It's only right across the yard, and you can lock the door, have privacy. What do you think? It's up to you."

Noell and Ruby shared a moment of unspoken communication that Rick didn't understand. It wasn't hard to see Noell was worried, and she licked her lips as she looked over to the men's house.

"Who lives there again?" She asked.

"Daryl and Merle. Merle's a pain but he's getting better. And there's a whole second floor not even being used. You would have all the space you need." Ruby said, and Noell considered it for a few moments.

"I should be close to Daryl if he needs anything. He's not out of the woods yet, and I'll be able to hear him if he needs anything." Noell said softly, chewing frantically at her lip. "I don't mean to... Ruby, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure." Ruby nodded quickly, giving Rick a look that asked him gently to stay put while she calmed the young woman's nerves. He let them step to the side, but perked his ears, and he could hear their hushed tones.

"Is it safe?" Noell whispered, and he saw Ruby nod.

"Daryl keeps Merle in check, and honestly, he's not that bad. He's not gonna come barging in your room, and if he does, you can always shoot him."

Noell smiled at that, nodding. "And the doors lock?"

"Absolutely. And if you don't like it, you can always move over here." Ruby put a comforting hand on her arm. "You do what makes you comfortable, ok? No pressure."

Noell narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, looked over at the men's house for a moment, then back at Ruby. Nodding, she took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll make it work."

Ruby smiled widely, and the two girls stepped back over to Rick. "Let's help her get her stuff, then."

"I don't have much." Noell said as they walked back to the red truck they'd driven in. "We've been moving so much, and when we lost our last camp, I pretty much only have this." She reached into the back and pulled out a dried and muddy knapsack. A second one lay next to it, a deep blue color, ripped across the side and duct taped back together. "That was Steve's."

Ruby frowned sympathetically. "We'll take care of you. Come on."

Rick stuck with the girls as they walked back to the men's house. It wasn't going to be called that now, he thought to himself. He just hoped Merle kept his grubby _hand_ to himself. Stepping quietly inside, Merle emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Back so soon? Don't think his bandages are even dry yet." He said sardonically and leaned against the wall in the hallway.

Rick nodded for Ruby to go on up with Noell, and took a few steps forward, his hands going to his hips. "We don't have any room in the main house, and she wants to be close in case Daryl needs her."

Merle's eyebrows went up and he watched the two girls disappear up the steps, talking quietly to each other. "She's movin' in, huh? Ain't you scared, putting a pretty thing like that all alone in this place with mean, ol' Merle?"

"Should I be?" Rick leveled his gaze at the man, who just shrugged, shaking his head with a little smirk.

"I know it might be hard to believe, Officer, but I can control myself around females. I ain't a dog in heat, ya know." Merle responded dryly. "She's takin' care 'a my brother, I ain't gone go causing her grief just because you ain't here all the time, ok?"

Something about the way Merle said that actually made Rick believe him. "Good. I appreciate it. She's not entirely comfortable yet, so anything you could do to help that along will only help us all. Time might come you're gonna need her to patch you up, so I don't want to chase her away."

"Message received, man, I got you." Merle voice went higher, him holding up his glass in a obliging way. "Now, she comes knockin' on my door, now, you can't say nothing, though. You get me?"

Rick gave a little, disbelieving chuckle at that. "Yeah, I got you. That ever happens I will give you a handwritten blessing myself."

Merle gave a sideways grin, and a wheezy laugh escaped his grizzled face as he walked past Rick into the living room. "Stranger things have happened, man. A hell of a lot stranger." Rick heard him crash into one of the living room chairs, and rolled his eyes. Yeah, right...

Tapping up the stairs, he located the girls by Ruby's voice trailing into the hall. Going to an open door on the right at the end, he peered in. They were changing the sheets in a room with white walls and a full size bed below a window covered in a plaid curtain.

"You'll have your own bathroom up here, too." Ruby was saying softly as they worked.

"I don't know what I'll do, having a place like this to myself again."

"I thought the same thing but it's shockingly easy to get used to." Ruby laughed softly. "Now, you know where Rick and I are, I'll show you where we keep the key to get in if you need to. We keep all the doors locked around here at night, just in case. The trench around the farm doesn't keep out people who really want to get in here. Trust me."

Rick frowned at those words. No, the trench didn't do that. It couldn't keep out Tom and he'd almost lost her then. That would never happen again. He spoke up, not wanting to just stand there and listen without them knowing. "We keep watches at night too, so don't worry."

He felt a little guilty then, because Noell came up off the floor a good couple inches when he spoke. He'd surprised the hell out of her by accidentally sneaking up on them.

"My _god_." She gasped, looking back at him with a paled expression.

"Sorry." He winced, stepping in the room. "Didn't meant to scare you. How do you like the room?"

She nodded, looking around. "It's amazing."

"Come on, I'll show you the bathroom." Ruby squeezed his elbow as she led Noell out into the hall and across the way. He stood back, listening as Ruby went quickly through anything Noell might need or want. Then he followed them back down so she could do the same with the kitchen and the entrances and exits to the place. The key, the little bit of food they kept there if they needed it. How they had meals together in the main house, things like that. But mostly, he just watched Ruby. How she moved, the slight expressions she made when she listened to what Noell said, the smile she gave him when she glanced at him in the door. Memorizing her, like he always did, but this last four days without her had literally scared the hell out of him. He couldn't admit it to himself when she was away that he might not get a chance to do this again. Just watch her. If he had, he'd have broken, and when he thought that, tears sprang into his eyes despite himself. The love he felt for her was overwhelming, thick in his veins and his brain, making him feel both exhilarated and freezing him to the spot.

"You ok?" She'd finished and was leading Noell out, he didn't even realize she'd stopped right in front of him. Her face was so concerned that he sucked in a deep breath and gave her the most convincing smile he could.

"I am now." He nodded, and she tilted her head curiously at him, but smiled softly. He took her hand, and stepped aside for her. His heart swelled painfully in his chest and he knew what he'd said to her earlier was true. He could breathe again.

****Ruby****

"Ok, here's the key to our place." She said and pulled the little piece of metal out of the flower pot on the front porch of the main house. Noell nodded and watched her put it back. Sighing, Ruby put it back and looked around. "Now, let's get you some clothes and stuff, huh?"

"Yeah?" Noell furrowed her brow. "You have extras?"

Ruby and Rick smiled at each other proudly. "Oh yeah. Come on." Ruby turned and tapped down the steps again. Pausing, she looked back at Rick, then held up a finger to Noell for her to wait. Going back to Rick, she leaned in closely and spoke softly. "I'm going to get her hooked up, do you have anything you need to take care of?"

He looked at her curiously. "Take care of?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, her voice growing a little deeper, huskier. "Yeah. I haven't been with you in so long I've almost forgotten what it feels like. After I'm done here, I need you to remind me."

His expression looked so startled and aroused at that moment, it nearly made her laugh. "I'll meet you upstairs in ten." He whispered quickly and jogged away, darting inside the main house. Ruby giggled softly and turned back to Noell with a cheerful face.

"The barn, my dear." She announced, and they walked quickly to the large structure.

"Everyone seems so nice." Noell said as they walked, and Ruby looked at her happily.

"I told you, right? You're really going to like it. You sure you're ok with sleeping in that house? I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"You're not. I know where you are. Besides, I really should be close if Daryl needs me, I wasn't just saying that. Plus, I'm armed." She grinned at that and Ruby laughed, shaking her head.

"Hell yeah. You got it. Look," She paused when she unlocked the barn door and slid it open. "Merle steps one toe out of line, you just tell me. But I think you'll be just fine, he's all bark. Well- he would be more bite but he knows we'll bitch slap him. And he doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize being here with Daryl. They only just found each other again, Merle was separated from Daryl since they left Atlanta pretty much."

"Yeah, that's what you said. Oh my god..." Noell stopped when Ruby showed her the loft, filled with bags and cases. "What is all this?"

"I told you about the people who lived here before us? They hoarded all this stuff away from people they brought in, and god knows where else. You'll be able to find plenty of stuff to wear."

Noell dug happily into the bags and suitcases, pulling out shirts and jeans, shorts, anything she saw that caught her eye. Ruby emptied a suitcase and began to fill it with the things the woman handed her.

"What size shoe are you?" Ruby asked her, picking up a pair of sandals from the floor nearby.

"7." Noell poked her head up from a large black garbage bag she was going through and her eyes widened. "Oh, I like those."

"They're sixes, though." Ruby frowned, looking around for anything else.

"I will make it work." She said firmly and Ruby let a sharp laugh free.

"Ok, you got it." She spotted a single black boot under a broken chair in the corner and checked the bottom. 7 ½. Scouring around, she tossed a couple bags out of her way and found the other one, smushed under a suitcase, Brushing it off, she added them to the packed bag and stood up, stretching tiredly.

"I think I'm good." Noell stood up and folded a blue checkered shirt in her hands. "This is amazing, I don't even know what to think." She looked gratefully at Ruby as she put the article of clothing away and clicked the suitcase shut.

"How about, let's go eat. Carol should be done about now and I could eat a horse." Ruby said, tapping her stomach hungrily. She really was starving, but knowing Rick was waiting for her in the house was making her antsy.

"Oh, food..." Noell whispered longingly, picking up the case. "Yes, _please_."

They didn't even bother to take Noell's finds back to the men's house. They put the case by the front door of the main house and went right to the kitchen. Everyone but Merle, Daryl and Rick was already there, waiting for them. True to form, Carol was prepared, but Ruby paused by the door to speak with her. Noell hovered close to her elbow, watching the activity around them nervously. This was another one of those firsts, and Ruby felt a little guilty about what she was about to do.

"Carol, do you think you could take care of Noell for me? I have to shower before I do anything else. I can't handle how disgusting I am and you guys shouldn't have to either." She joked.

"Of course. Rick already came and took your dinner upstairs. I knew you two would want a little time alone." Carol said knowingly, and Ruby smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks. When I'm done, I'll go with Noell to change Daryl's bandages. Has he eaten yet?"

"Yes, I took him something already." Carol pushed her gently back into the empty living room. Once they were alone, Carol pecked her cheek and wrapped her thin arms around her shoulders. "This is the second time I've thanked you for bringing him back, you know."

Ruby smiled widely. "What was I gonna do, Car? Leave the poor guy out there?"

Carol chuckled. "Ruby, if it weren't for you and Noell, he wouldn't have made it back. I just wanted you to know how much it means to me. I... I don't know what I'd do without seeing that scowl every day. Hear him bitch about something."

"Carol, why don't you just tell him how you feel? I have to know. I can't imagine going through this without Rick because I didn't tell him how I felt. I see the way he looks at you, I know there's something there." It just came out, Ruby couldn't help it anymore, and Carol blushed furiously. "Oh god, Carol. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just said it like that, it's none of my business."

Carol put a hand on Ruby's arm, shaking her head. "Stop. You're right, and I think you've earned the right to ask after I thank you for something like that."

Ruby looked at her, surprised, tipping her head questioningly. "Ok, then. Tell me why."

The older woman took a deep breath, looking more than a little helpless. "Daryl's not the kind of man you make that sort of confession to. He's special, and I'm sure he feels something for me. But after everything I went through with Ed, losing Sophia, the relationship I have with Daryl is especially important. If it changed because I jumped the gun, I don't know if I could handle it. Does that make sense?"

Ruby nodded sadly. She wished so badly she could tell Carol to go! Jump the gun! Tell Daryl how you feel because he feels the same way! But the truth was, while she knew Daryl cared deeply for Carol, she had no clue if he'd ever admit it.

Carol circled her to head back into the kitchen and gave Noell, who was waiting uncertainly in the doorway for them to finish, a sweet look. "I have a place set for you already, ready to eat?"

Noell looked at Ruby nervously, but, she still nodded vigorously to Carol. Allowing the older woman to take her elbow and lead her to the table, Ruby watched them go and took the chance to slip away.

"There you are." Rick was sitting their little dinner on the small table in their room when she entered, and she went right to him, his arms circling her tightly. "You have got to be starving." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers hungrily, his tongue feeling for hers, dancing and circling it. She fell into him, loving the way his hands kneaded and caressed her sore muscles in her shoulders and back. While she would have been very happy to let him continue, to pick her up and put her in the bed that was so tantalizingly close, she was suddenly very aware of how badly she needed a shower. How he could stand the smell already was beyond her, and he smelled so nice. Like his natural musky manliness, fresh air from the clothesline and a little bit of sweat. She loved it, it made the muscles in her stomach twist delightfully- so much so that it almost hurt to pull away.

"I have to get cleaned up, Rick." She whispered, her lips still grazing his.

"Good idea." His eyes flashed, and he pulled the tee she wore over her head in a clean motion. They unbuttoned each others pants as they shuffled together to the bathroom, Rick reaching in and turning on the hot water before neatly discarding her bra to the floor. When his hands began to massage her swollen breasts, she moaned at the sensitivity there, her tongue flicking against his lower lip. Every nerve was alive, teased even more by the hot water suddenly pouring over them when they stepped in. She hooked her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers into the long, dark brown curly hair at the nape of his neck. His cheek rubbed and scraped against her delicate skin as his mouth moved from her face to her neck, then to her shoulder. He kissed his way down between her breasts, and she watched him with fascination as he worked her over. His eyes were closed, the look on his face nothing short of stunningly beautiful, overcome with lust and an incredible peace she was certain hadn't been there for a very long time.

His magic hands hadn't left her skin, but suddenly they also held a sponge foamy with sweet smelling soap and he carefully and lovingly stood back up and began to scrub away any trace of dirt and sweat, mud and blood from her body. His eyes weren't blue anymore as they stared into hers, the black irises taken completely over by arousal. In the dimness of the bathroom, it was an alarmingly erotic look, and she was captured by it. She couldn't look away, but when he began to run the sponge up her thigh and into her most sensitive places, her own eyes closed, rolling back in her head at the sensation. Leaning back against the cool tiles of the wall, she softly moaned when the soap began to be rubbed away, replaced by his deft fingers as they explored every curve and fold of her inner parts. Her hands clutched his strong, muscular shoulders for her very life when he pushed a finger inside of her and began to stroke her inner walls gently but firmly.

"Yes!" The soft cry came from somewhere, she didn't even realize she could speak. "Oh yes..."

Two fingers worked their way there now. She was swollen, pulsating under his hand, soaking his already wet fingers.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered, one arm circling and holding her like a vice to keep her standing while his other hand made the world wash away around her. Breath came quicker as she felt the burning in her stomach grow and flow outward, into her fingers and toes.

"I need you." She whimpered and felt his own hardness press against her stomach. "Please... inside me."

"Say it again." He said gruffly, moving a little faster, Leaning back a inch, he studied her face unwaveringly, then dipping forward again and licking the water from her neck with sharp little thrusts of his tongue.

"I need you... inside me." She whispered, opening her own eyes to meet his. He gave a sharp intake of breath when her hand circled his steely length, the warm water making him so slippery, satiny under her fingers. He collapsed a bit against her neck and groaned deeply, the sound incredibly erotic and she ached to make him do it again. Picking up her pace, she succeeded, nearly making him whine as she brought him right to the edge already.

He moved swiftly, lifting her in his arms and pressing her into wall. Lowering her in one smooth motion and suddenly he was inside her, his thick full length filling and stretching her. She mewled, stars decorating the inside of her eyelids, but he was not able to stop, to extend the moment. Both of them had waited too long for this moment, and she felt his body shudder against her, his arms tightening around her frame.

"Oh... oh god!" He stuttered as the beginning of his orgasm caught him by surprise. "Ru... Ruby!"

He thrust her faster, a hand holding the wall to keep them both standing as he came hard and fast, a white hot flood of passion and lust filling her. His breath was jerky, staggered, and the sound of it sent her over the edge. Just knowing that being there, enveloping him in her heat, caused him so much pleasure, was all it took. That she could make him come so hard and intensely gave it right back to her and she had to hold a hand over her own mouth to keep from bringing the entire house to them, silently screaming her way into her own orgasm.

As the first waves crashed around her, she jerked against him, trying so hard to make him even deeper, and he matched the movements with his own, she gasped as the second round smacked her in the face.

"Rick! Don't stop!" She clenched her teeth together and pressed her forehead into his bearded chin, and he began this semi circle thrusting movement that touched every single part of her. Tears filled her eyes with the sheer pleasure of it.

The water flowing over her, the chilliness of the tile, those sensations began to come back to her as the crescendo peaked. Trembling, she slid down his rock hard chest and her toes touched the shower floor. Holding him tightly, she struggled to catch her breath. Finally, when she could speak, she smiled up at him shakily.

"I need to sit down."

He went from a dazed look to a deeply concerned one in the blink of an eye. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, baby. I'm amazing, I just can't feel my legs." She laughed softly and he blanched a little.

"Don't fall baby, I got you..." He whispered, shutting the water off and grabbing a large towel and wrapping it around her. Getting one for himself, he rubbed his head and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out. Reaching back in, he picked her up and carried her, bridal style, out into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"I love you so much." She sighed and settled back as he tucked the quilt up around her and darted over to the side table, where be brought her back a cup of now cool tea. Sitting down next to her, he gazed at her lovingly as he rubbed her legs. "It feels so good to just be here, you know? Just like this, no worries."

"I'd make every moment for you like this if I could." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then her lips tenderly. "Ruby, I'm so proud of you, do you know that?"

She furrowed her brow at him in confusion. "What did I do?"

His eyes widened. "What did you do? If Daryl had been alone out there, I don't think he'd be alive right now. You're always doing something to help, to save someone else, no matter what you're going through, and you do it with such.. I don't know. _Grace_."

She sipped her tea, shaking her head. "You are giving me way too much credit."

"How can you say that?"

"Rick, look at all of us. Glenn, for one. I might not have been there, but I heard about the things he did on Hershel's farm. The runs with Maggie into towns for supplies, and when he let himself be lowered down into a freakin' well! And you told me how he saved you in Atlanta and he didn't even know you then. Paul got me and Sarah out of the city and he didn't have to do that. Do you know how much easier it would have been to just worry about himself but he never left our sides, up till I was dumb enough to get separated from them. Hershel saved Carl's life when he was shot, then all of yours by taking you in. And my God, if it wasn't for Daryl and his crossbow, I know I certainly wouldn't be here right now a couple times over, and I'm not the only one."

"I know all this, baby, I do. But it has nothing to do with not wanting you out-" Rick began but she laid a finger against his bottom lip, then leaned forward and replaced it with her mouth.

"I want to finish, love. I could go on and on about Carol cooking and cleaning like she's our mother. Beth and Maggie... I think Glenn and Paul would shrivel up and die if it wasn't for those two. Jimmy taking out his own people for us, people he didn't even know! Or about how much Carl's had to see in this world. So much more than a kid his age should but he keeps that chin up and he's so grownup. And for all of that, all those things and more, there's YOU . My god, Rick, you've lost so much and you're still right there, willing to die if it means we're safe. You're the first one to stand up and take charge even when it almost kills you. Do you have any idea that none of us would be here if it weren't for you?"

He blushed, licking his lips. They were suddenly very dry, and she could tell her praise made him slightly uncomfortable. She spoke up quickly wanting to wrap this up. "Look, all I mean is, you say you're proud of me, but you don't realize that I feel like I have more and lost less than any of you. I still have Paul, and now I have you and all the others in this place we live that is so much better than what anyone else has. On top of it, there's this baby. If this was a contest, I won the freakin lottery. I love that your proud of me, I just don't feel like I deserve it. I don't do any more around here than anyone else."

He stared at her for a short while, like he was going over all she has said again and again. Eventually, he narrowed his eyes, sighing thoughtfully. "I swear to god, Ruby, how did I get so god damned lucky? I can't think of anyone who would look at this like you."

"I think the same thing every day." She smiled sweetly at him, and he crawled up next to her, spooning her. She sighed contentedly, then looked up and back at him. "I love it when you hold me, you know I do." She began

He raised his eyebrow. "But...?"

"But, I am absolutely starving."

He burst out in laughter and jumped out of the bed. His towel fell when he did, exposing his very attractive rear end, and she reached out, smacking it cheekily. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and walked, nude, over to get the food he'd brought up for her. She sat up, letting her own towel fall. He let a low whistle out as he sat down on the mattress and together they fed each other, talking and joking softly, just letting the world around them go to hell for just a little while. If only, she thought, the world would allow them to do this without demanding a high ransom later.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Ruby poked her head into Daryl's partially open door carefully, in case he wasn't decent, but she found Carol and Noell already there. Paul said that's where they'd be when she'd emerged clean and in fresh clothes from her time with Rick. They'd taken a little longer together than they'd intended but the house seemed to understand, and left them alone.

Daryl had, somehow, possibly showered or something because he looked remarkably cleaner than earlier that day. His chest was still bare but he wore a soft looking pair of sweatpants, the leg of which had been rolled up to expose the injury. Noell was sitting on a chair at the side, bending over it to inspect her earlier work, and everyone looked up when Ruby spoke.

Daryl looked happy to see her, giving her a smile, and Ruby grinned. He was obviously feeling no pain from the morphine Noell was pumping into him. "I was wonderin' if you were comin' back. You get some sleep?" He asked.

Crossing the room, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "No sleep yet, but an amazing and very badly needed shower. I just wanted to check on you first." She looked down at Noell and leaned a little closer. "How does it look?"

"Good. I knew the antibiotics would work fast, his fever is down quite a bit." Noell said cheerfully, and Carol beamed as she went to refill Daryl's little carafe of water on his night stand.

"Headache went away too. Sit down, sit down." Daryl motioned to chair nearby, and Ruby grabbed it, pulling it close to him. He grabbed her hand and started gently flicking her little fingernail with his absently as he spoke. "Doc here says you're fine from the accident."

Ruby flushed a little. She didn't have the heart to tell him Noell hadn't really examined her. She told Ruby there wasn't anything to feel when things were this new, so she just nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, told you I was good."

"I wanted to be sure, can't blame me for that, girl. Did you eat?" He asked, and all the girls chuckled a little. He was such a sweetie, doting like this while he was doped up.

"A ton." She smiled. "Did you?"

"Yeah, Carol brought me some." He winked at the older woman when she stepped up behind Ruby and handed him a cup again. He took a sip, but winced when Noell touched something tender on his leg. "Damn, Doc..."

"Sorry." She grimaced, reaching over for the bandages. She wet them down again with the antimicrobial liquid, and began placing them on his leg. "I won't change these again till tomorrow morning." She said, and he nodded.

"Alright." He yawned and Ruby squeezed his hand gently.

"You gonna try to get some sleep?"

"Yeah. 'Bout all I can do, huh? I don't know how long I can stay in this room, 'gone be bored to death." He frowned.

"I cant stick around if you want me too." Carol offered, but he waved her away.

"I 'ppreciate it, but you'll just be watchin' me sleep. I'm beat."

"Did Noell tell you, she's your new house mate." Ruby said.

"Didn't hafta. I heard ya'll tromping around up there, figured as much. They kick you out here with us rejects?" He teased lightly, looking down at Noell, and she grinned.

"Yeah, she told me there was no more room at the inn."

"Some way to treat the new people, Ruby." He chuckled, and Ruby laughed softly.

Merle's voice surprised them all, especially poor Noell, and they all looked up to find him leaning in the doorway, a little smirk gracing his graying chin. "Sound like you got a hen party in here, little brother. Room full 'a good lookin' women. Good for you, man."

"Why, Merle, was that a compliment?" Carol raised her eyebrows, amused.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm a teddy bear, baby." He tilted his head, looking at her with a little sparkle in his eye.

"Ok, well, you're all set, Daryl. Do you need anything from me before I turn in?" Noell asked, gathering her supplies quickly. Ruby didn't need an interpreter to tell her that Merle still made the woman nervous.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, Doc."

She put the bandages on the top of his dresser and came to check his fluid bags. The saline she gave him was empty, so she quickly changed it with a fresh one. "Alright then, I guess that's my cue." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood back.

"Night." Daryl yawned again, and Ruby stood up slowly. Glancing at the night stand clock, she saw it was twenty minutes to ten.

"We should clear out, too. Noell, I'll walk you up." She offered, letting Carol have her own time to say goodnight to the hunter. Merle disappeared from the door a moment before, and Ruby gave Daryl's hand one last gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Couldn't have felt much worse." He said and Ruby and Carol protested loudly.

"Don't say that! Tempting fate- you know better." Carol frowned, and Daryl scoffed at her.

"Get outta here with that. Fate's my bitch." He chuckled, and Ruby shook her head, grinning.

"I don't really want to test that theory." Ruby chortled softly, kissing his cheek, and she and Noell excused themselves from the room.

"You don't have to walk me up. I'm a big girl." Noell said at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, enjoy your first night in a bed." Ruby raised a cheerful eyebrow and watched Noell walk up the stairs and out of sight. She'd leave Carol to lock up when she left. Personally, nothing in this world sounded better than a little more time in bed with Rick, and she intended to go make that happen.

_****NOTES******_

_Yay for Rick and Ruby lovin time. Been receiving some requests for that lately, guess it _has_ been a while, huh? Hope it was everything you wanted. lol Noell is fitting in nicely, I wonder how you all think Merle is doing here. Am I writing him accurately still? He's tough, man. I ain't gonna lie. Anyway, sorry for the wait, hope this chapter was fun for you too. wink wink..._


	6. Finding a Moment

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

*****Ruby******

The sky above was a vibrant gold, streaked with purple and pink, clouds fluffy and deep sweeping by quickly, and a warm breeze blew Ruby's hair around her head softly.. Something out of a painting or a child's cartoon, and she looked at it without wincing despite how bright it was. She was standing on the beach in Lanzarote, and it looked just like she remembered it. Black sand deep and soft around her toes, the deep green ocean stretched out in front of her lapping softly around her ankles. She was alone, like she had been the last time she'd had this dream, and at first she was afraid. Where was Rick? Paul and the others? Why was she here again without them? A movement within her startled her, and she looked down. The ground was gone, all she could see was her belly large and round in front of her, and the movement came from there- the baby was kicking hard, and she instinctively surrounded it with her arms, holding herself firmly. She wasn't supposed to be this big and she knew it, but it felt right. Smiling, she watched as a little foot poked out next to her hand, she touched it gently. The baby responded, pushing harder against her hand, just as Rick's voice drifted into earshot. He sounded so far away, and she looked around, confused.

"Rick?" She whispered, and she heard him again.

"What's wrong?" He sounded stronger this time, she could actually understand what he said, but it confused her that she was still alone on the beach.

"Where are you?" She said, but it sounded so loud in her own ears that it startled her. The ground below her moved and she realized she was laying down. Opening her eyes, it occurred to her it had been nothing more than a dream. She was still in bed, laying next to Rick, but he'd moved and she realized he was talking to someone. The darkness and her eyes finally adjusted and she sat up, seeing Sally standing on Rick's side of the bed. The little girl looked so small and frail standing there in a long grey nightgown, the front of which was darkened by a damp patch of wetness. Her pretty long blonde hair looked a little stringy, sticking to her forehead with a bit of sweat and her skin glistened in the moonlight, pale and glowing. Rick had sat up and was touching the child's forehead, checking her.

"Sally? You ok, baby?" Ruby said, a little alarmed.

"She's sick." Rick glanced back at her, his concerned voice still heavy with slumber, and he brushed her hair back out of her face. "You've got a fever, honey. Did you get sick?"

Getting up quickly, Ruby turned the bed side light on so they could see. Sally sniffled as Rick hugged her, inspecting her pale, slightly sweaty face. "Why are you wet, Sal?" Ruby asked, coming around the bed and kneeling down next to the girl.

"I threw up. I'm sorry." She whispered timidly, and Rick's eyebrows went up, his expression sympathetic.

"That's ok, sweetheart. Come on, lay down here." He gently laid her down on his side of the bed as Ruby went and got a cool washcloth. Filling a glass on the sink with water, she brought the things back to the bed and sat down on the side. Wiping the child's face, she let Sally sip from the glass. "We need to get her some Tylenol to bring the fever down."

"I don't feel good." Sally shook her head, obviously miserable. "My tummy feels funny."

"I know, baby. We're gonna take care of you. Ruby? I think it's just a bug but maybe you should get Noell."

"Yeah, of course. Let's get her into some clean clothes first, that has to be uncomfortable." Ruby nodded quickly, pulling on a pair of shorts from the arm of the couch in the room. Slipping her feet into a pair of sandals, she left the room quickly and tapped down the stairs to the second floor. Going to Sally's room, she retrieved a new nightshirt from the dresser and took it back. Taking Sally to the bathroom, she changed the child into the dry outfit and brought her back out.

"I'll be right back." She said, and left again to go get Noell. The night was heavy, humid, and much warmer than it should be. A storm was brewing somewhere to the west, making the air electric, the hairs on her arm standing at attention as a very distant flash of lightning momentarily lit up the sky in the distance. The key to the men's house, under an empty flower pot slipped into the lock before being returned to its spot, and the door opened easily under her touch allowing her to enter. Very quietly she went up the stairs to the room she'd given Noell.

"Noell?" She knocked softly. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the poor woman on her first night at the farm. The young doctor had, as Ruby had suspected she would, had locked her door so no one could enter without her knowing, but it meant that she would have to knock louder.

"Who is it?" A fearful voice came from within.

"Ruby. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh, Ruby." Noell sounded a little relieved, and she heard movement on the other side as Noell got out of bed. A second later, the thick wooden door opened revealing a slightly disheveled, very tired young woman. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I am. I can't believe we're calling on you already, I'm so sorry. But we've got a very sick little girl over there, can you take a look at her?"

"Who? Lilly's baby?" Noell opened the door further and stepped back into the room to grab her shoes. She wore a pair of shorts and a long tee shirt to sleep in, her pale hair piled high on her head. Sitting down on the side of the bed, she pulled on her boots and looked at Ruby with concern.

"No, Sally. She's throwing up, pale and sweaty. I don't know, maybe a stomach bug or something?"

"Is she running a fever?" Noell asked as the two of them left the room and went down the stairs quietly. The wall clock in the living room caught Ruby's eye. 4:30 am.

"Yeah, she's burning up." Ruby nodded, and a door opened down the hall. A shirtless Merle emerged, rubbing his head and yawning sleepily.

"What're you doin?" He mumbled sleepily. "We got walkers?"

"Sally's sick. Sorry to bother you, go back to sleep." Ruby explained, and Daryl's voice came from his bedroom, muffled by the closed door.

"What's goin' on?" He called out, making Ruby wince.

"I'll tell 'em. Go on." Merle waved at them, and the two women went back outside. Luckily, they managed to not wake anything else as they returned to Rick and Ruby's bedroom. A soft gagging sound came from within, and when Ruby opened the door they saw Rick holding a garbage can next to the bed as Sally threw up in it.

"Oh, sweetheart." Noell whispered kindly and circled the side of the bed quickly. Rick shuffled out of the way a little so she could look at Sally. The child was wary of the new person and clung to Rick's hand tightly, watching Noell with bleary, tear swollen eyes.

"She's gonna help you, Sal. Let Noell take a look at you." Rick said gently, wiping at Sally's mouth with the washcloth. He looked so worried and handled her so carefully that it made Ruby's stomach flutter. He was such a good dad, whether the child was his or not- she thought for the millionth time that she could not have chosen a better man to be the father of her own baby.

"When did you start feeling bad, Sally?" Noell asked, opening Sally's eyelids so she could see better.

"I don't know." The little girl had a higher pitched voice than usual, a soft whine, swallowing hard.

"She was ok last night." Rick answered. "It had to be after we all ate dinner."

"She might have eaten something bad. Is anyone else sick?" Noell asked.

"I don't know. We just woke up when she came in and got me." He responded.

"Ok, well, let me grab some medicine from the closet." Noell stood up and Ruby followed her to the closet across the hall. The doctor turned the light on and scanned the shelves for a second before choosing a small bottle and returning to the bedroom. Measuring the proper amount out into the lid, she carefully gave it to Sally to drink. "There's not a whole lot we can do except keep her hydrated and get the fever down."

Sally reached out for Rick when Noell stepped back, and he sat down on the side of the bed and began to rub comforting little circles over her shoulders and brush his fingers through her long, sweat-dampened hair.

"I'll get her some more water." Ruby said, and she and Noell left Rick to watch over the girl. Going back down and into the kitchen, Noell clicked the light on and sat down at the kitchen table tiredly. "I can't believe you can't even get the first night's sleep without being disturbed. I'm really sorry about all this." Ruby chuckled as she found an unopened can of apple juice stored in the back of the fridge. It looked like a government food pantry thing, but Sally would like it a hell of a lot more than plain old water.

"It's ok. It's actually kind of nice. Like when I used to be on call at the hospital." Noell looked a little nostalgic as she spoke. "It's a little like having part of my old life back."

"Well that's a good way of looking at things." Ruby nodded appreciatively. "I better get this back up to her. Are we good? You going to go back to sleep? You should, you have to be exhausted. Give me a second and I'll walk you back over.

"I can walk myself, you should stay with Rick. Come get me if you need anything though." Noell smiled and stood.

"I will. Thanks." Ruby said gratefully and when they got back to the front door, she let Noell out, secured the door, and returned upstairs. A very thirsty Sally sipped the apple juice quickly and Ruby ended up getting her two more glasses before finally sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching Rick with the girl. She was tearfully sniffing, the sheer uncomfortable feeling she was experiencing making her remain on the edge of tears, so Rick adjusted things a little and pulled her up into his lap. He stroked her hair as he rocked her back and forth gently.

Ruby smiled and cleared her throat softly. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing quietly.

_I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life  
You go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there._

_Fade into you_  
_Strange you never knew_  
_Fade into you_  
_I think it's strange you never knew_

_A stranger's light comes on slowly_  
_A stranger's heart without a home_  
_You put your hands into your head_  
_And then it's smiles cover your heart_

_Fade into you_  
_Strange you never knew_  
_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew_  
_I think it's strange you never knew_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

Rick had closed his eyes while Ruby'd sung, and when she finished, he opened them again, giving her a loving smile. Looking down, he saw that Sally had fallen into a fitful sleep against his shoulder.

"That was beautiful." He murmured. "I haven't heard that in years."

"I always thought Mazzy Star was underrated." Ruby smiled. Sally stirred and they shut up, not wanting to wake her. He leaned back against the pillows, and Ruby laid across the foot of the bed, her head on her hand. She couldn't help her eyes closing, and dozed, not really wanting to fight the oblivion overcoming her.

*****Rick*****

Rick felt so bad for Sally, the little thing sniffing her way in her sleep in his arms. He listened to Ruby's beautiful voice as she helped Sally get back to sleep. Sitting there with the two of them silently, long after Ruby had drifted back off herself, he watched the stormy day break beyond the windowpane dimly. Thunder rumbled in the distance, coming closer and closer, as rain finally beginning to pitter patter against the glass.

He didn't realize the house had begun to wake around them until a knock came at their bedroom door. He couldn't answer without waking Sally or Ruby, and whoever it was quietly opened the door, pausing when it was a few inches open, without coming in at first.

"Dad?" It was Carl, and Rick whispered to him.

"Come in."

Carl poked his head around and when he saw his father holding Sally, he frowned. Stepping in, he came to Rick's side and looked over at a sleeping Ruby with a furrowed brow.

"There she is. What happened? When Carol couldn't find Sally she sent me to get you."

"She got sick in the middle of the night. Can you tell Carol for me?"

"Yeah. Is Ruby sick too?"

"No, thank goodness." Rick shook his head. "What about you, are you ok? Noell thinks Sally might have eaten something bad, you don't feel sick too do you"

"No, I'm fine."

Rick moved gently, his arms were falling asleep. "Give me a hand, I want to get Sally back to her bed."

He and Carl gathered an exhausted Sally and moved her back to her bedroom. Carl offered to stay with her while Rick went downstairs. Beth and Carol were putting breakfast out when he entered, most of the rest of the house around the kitchen table.

"Sally with you?" Carol asked, her eyes worried and face tense. It was unusual to say the least when she hadn't found the girl in her bed. He grabbed a couple cups and started to make some coffee for he and Ruby. Outside, lightning flashed from the storm and a low, deep rumble of thunder echoed in the kitchen

"Yeah, we were up with her most of last night. She's got a bug or something, was throwing up."

The table caught that and most of the people looked at him, worried. "Is she ok?"

He nodded. "She will be. Noell came and looked at her. She's sleeping now and Carl is watching her. Can you make a plate so I can take it to him?"

"Of course." She nodded and swiftly began to fulfill his request. Rick turned his attention to the table.

"Any of you feeling bad? Noell says Sally might have eaten something off."

"We're fine, but I can sit with Sally." Beth said, and Paul shook his head.

"If she has a bug, you'll catch it. You can't afford to get sick."

"He's right. Carl's fine for a while." Carol handed him the plate and Rick took it and the coffee cups. Returning to Sally's room, he gave Carl his breakfast and strict orders to come get him or Carol if anything changes. What Paul had said to Beth had gotten him to thinking, and he was kicking himself for letting Ruby get so close to the girl. Back in the bedroom, he saw the bed was empty and a moment later Ruby emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey. How's Sal?" She asked, going to the bureau to get something to wear.

"Sleeping. How you feeling?" He came and handed her a mug, and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I feel ok, though."

He kissed her. "I don't want you to be around Sally in case she's contagious. If you get sick it could be bad."

She looked distressed. "But I feel so bad for the poor thing."

"I know, but it's for the best." He stroked her cheek. "We got it, though, Carl's with her now."

She sighed, but nodded. "Alright. I want to go check on Daryl anyway."

"You sure you don't want to get some more sleep?"

"No, I'm ok." She smiled. "When I was down after the accident, Daryl sat with me. I owe him. What are you going to do today?"

He thought about it, taking a mouthful of coffee. "Hunt. We're down in the freezers, and with everything going on we haven't really had a chance to do anything about it."

She raised a wary eyebrow. "You better be safe. I hate that you're going out there after telling me I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without you."

"I know, but we have to eat and Daryl isn't goin' anywhere for a while. Thank you for humoring me." He answered. "Eddie is going with me, we won't be gone long."

"Eddie?" She said, surprised. "Really? He hasn't gone out more than a handful of times since Canton died, you sure he's up to being good enough backup to keep you both safe?"

"Yeah. He needs to get back out there. I feel bad for him, but he just shut down.. He can't just sit around like he has been." Rick went to the closet and pulled out a clean pair of pants, changing into them quickly. Ruby did much the same, pulling on a pair of jeans and a pale pink tank top. Tugging a brush through her long dark hair, she turned upside down and secured her tresses on top of her head in a messy bun. He got a blue button up shirt from the hanger nearby and she walked over to him as he slipped it on. He put his hands on her shoulders and caressed them as she buttoned the shirt up his chest for him. Stopping three buttons down, she leaned in and ran the tip of her tongue up his chest in light flicking motions as she did the last of the buttons.

He moaned softly, grabbing her hair in his fingers and holding it hard. "You start that and neither one of us are leaving this room anytime soon."

Opening her mouth a little, she began to suck at the tender skin on his collarbone wickedly. "Not seeing a down side here."

"Oh, you are so bad." He groaned, lifting her chin to his face and kissing her deeply. "Tonight, I'm gonna show you just how bad I can be."

"Is that a promise?" Her forehead to his chin, she ran her hands up his chest.

"On my honor." He whispered, his tongue findings hers and making her forget any worries she might have about them parting. When they finally broke from each other, they forced themselves to leave the privacy of their room and each others arms for what was fast proving to be an excruciatingly long day.

Noell must have been more tired than even Ruby knew, because when she reached Daryl's doorway, she found him sitting with only Merle.

"Good morning." She smiled, bringing the tray that Carol had given her from the kitchen. "Carol made biscuits and gravy."

"Hot damn." Merle said happily, watching Ruby sit the tray down on the top of the bureau and taking the plate and cup she offered him. Bringing it up to his nose, he breathed in deeply and dug in. "Ain't think I'd get food like this again." He said around a mouthful of biscuit.

"We're lucky. We shouldn't forget it." She agreed as she stepped away. He mumbled a "Mmm-hmm," half his plate already gone.

Daryl pulled himself up in the bed and took the plate Ruby offered him. She handed him a large mug of coffee and he took a large drink of it first.

"How's the kid?" Daryl asked as Ruby pulled up a chair, a plate of her own in her hand. She nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Miserable, but Rick got her back to sleep finally. He won't let me be around her. He's convinced I'll get sick too."

"Why would you wanna be around a snifflin', sick kid anyway?" Merle scraped the last of the food from his plate as he spoke. "You should be kissin' the Sheriff for that, whiny things kids are."

"I'm worried about her, that's why. She's such a sweetheart, I love her." Ruby frowned, looking at Merle like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, pretty soon I'm gonna have one of those 'whiny things' of my own."

"Merle's never liked kids. Used to scare the bejezzus outta the ones that would show up to our house on Halloween. Got arrested for tying one up to a tree one year." Daryl chuckled as he ate.

"Little bastard egged my truck and I got six months in county for that. Kidnappin'" He huffed. "I shoulda done more than tyin' him to that tree. I shoulda cut his balls off." Merle grumbled, leaning back in his chair and downing the last of his coffee.

"You never egged a house, Merle? It's what kids do." Ruby was a little amused at the brothers' interaction. She'd never heard them reminisce before.

"Hell no." Merle shook his head. "If I was gonna do somethin' it was gonna be a hell of a lot better than a pussy move like that."

"He blew the neighbor's front porch clean off the doublewide." Daryl said and Ruby looked at Merle with wide eyes.

"Jesus. You weren't kidding." Ruby gave a little disbelieving laugh. "You make your own home bombs? You must have been popular in the neighborhood."

"Ain't nothin'. I coulda blown that whole place right offa its blocks." He waved her away.

"Dixon's home incendiary devices. Nice." She shook her head, chuckling. "So no kids of your own, Merle? The cheeky way you talk to all the women here I can't imagine it."

"Might have. Never stopped long enough to find out." He said, standing up and stretching. Ruby had the distinct impression she might have hit a nerve. "I'll let ya'll girls be, braid each other's hair or whatever it is ya'll do." He meandered out of the room, the door swinging to when he passed through it and Ruby looked to Daryl apologetically.

"I think I chased him off. Sore subject?" She asked softly and he shrugged dismissively.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He's fine. Just not big on the memory lane shit."

She nodded understandingly. The two men probably hadn't had the easiest childhoods, poor and country, of course they weren't going to want to go over it again. Daryl focused on his plate for a few minutes, and she quietly finished her coffee as he ate. Taking the plate from him when he was done, she neatly stacked the dishes back on the tray. He looked at her, a little surprised, when she didn't pick it all up and leave, but pulled the chair a little closer and sat back down.

"Ain't you gonna go spend some time with Rick? Didn't think you were tired of him already."

She grinned. "I never get tired of spending time with him. But he's got plans and I thought you could use the company. Don't want you to get bored to death, right?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, amused. "All that time we spent in that shack out there, you gotta be sick of me anyways."

"Nope. You're a big ol ball of entertainment, Dar." She sat up and stretched her right arm over her chest, flexing her fingers as she rubbed the ball joint in her shoulder with the other hand. She was stiff, uncomfortable from three consistent nights of lack of sleep sitting up in that desk chair or on a hard floor. Last night laying across the foot of the bed with Sally had made it worse. "You sound like you're trying to get rid of me, or am I imagining it?"

He tilted his head down and looked at her from the top of his eyes, pretending to be irritated. He did a poor job and she chuckled. "Come here." He ordered, and she looked at him curiously. "Come on, turn around the sit here." He tapped the edge of the bed and she got up and did as he told her. He grabbed her sore arm and rolled it in his hands, working the knots out slowly and carefully. She let a breath out slowly, enjoying it.

"Man, you're good at that. You a massage therapist in a past life or something?" She sighed happily, and he scoffed.

"Don't take a therapist, just gotta know where the muscles get tight. I ripped the tendon there once, had to take care of it myself and got pretty good at it."

"Yeah, you did." She rolled her eyes back in her head happily, shutting up and letting him work.

"Who's the patient here again?" A voice came from the door, making Ruby jump. Noell was there, watching them with amusement.

"Me, after all that time on the floor of that shack out there." She laughed, and Noell grinned widely as she came in, shutting the door behind her.

"How do you feel?" She asked Daryl, and he shrugged.

"Not bad. Did Ruby here finally let you sleep? Couldn't go a whole night without callin' ya, could she?"

"In my defense, I _did_ have a eight year old child throwing up in my room." Ruby said with false offense and moved off the bed so Noell could look over her patient. The doctor quickly unwrapped his leg and inspected the wound.

"You're a fast healer, aren't you? How's the pain?" She asked, and he thought about it.

"Better."

"I'm going to start you on oral meds, get this I.V. Out of you." She said, walking back to the door. "I'll wash up. Be right back." She darted out the door and Ruby looked back at Daryl cheerfully.

"Oh man, she's cutting you off the good stuff."

He chuckled. "If it means I can go piss without holding a bag I'll take it."

Ruby took the initiative and started getting the bandages and supplies out for Noell, and a second later the woman reappeared, pulling on a pair of gloves she got from the dresser. She worked fast, disconnecting the tubing from Daryl, and Ruby helped where she could. Before she took the morphine bag, which was almost empty anyway, out of the hunter, she pushed one little last dose into him so it wasn't wasted. As a result, Daryl began to get drowsy soon after, and by the time Noell had him free and went to change the bandages on his leg, he was dozing off.

Ruby took that as a cue to leave. She wanted to see Rick off before his hunting trip- she just hoped he hadn't left and not said goodbye while she was in here.

"Is he going to be out for a while?" She asked Noell.

The doctor gave a little shrug. "He's still weak, so most likely he'll sleep for a while."

"Ok, I'm going to go say bye to Rick. Come out and find me when you're done."

Noell nodded. "Will do."

Ruby slipped out of the room and past Merle sitting on the front porch cleaning his gun as she left the house. For all his faults, it really did seem like he was trying these days to stay out of trouble, and she gave him a tilt of her head as she went, crossing the yard and approaching the main house. The rain that usually accompanies storms was holding off even if it was dim, storm cloudy, outside, and Jeb was on his stomach on the porch coloring in an old book with crayons. On the swing sat Carl, and Ruby stopped under him on the ground.

"Hey, you seen your dad?"

"I think he's checking on Sally before he leaves." He answered, straightening his father's hat on his head. She was going to turn and go inside, but paused. Something had been wearing on her since she'd come back from being away, and now seemed as good a time to tackle it as any.

"Hey, Carl. Can we talk?" She said, and he looked at her curiously.

"I guess."

She stepped up on the porch and came to sit next to him. She shoved her toe against the weathered boards of the porch and the swing began to move gently. "I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?" He blanched at her, surprised.

"Well, this whole baby thing. I haven't stopped to see how you felt about all this. It's a big thing, you know?"

He let out a low breath, licking his lips in what felt like a nervous way. "Oh. Yeah, I guess it is."

"How do you feel about it?" She asked. She was nervous herself. No, scratch that, she was terrified. If Carl hated the idea, it was going to make things pretty damn awful in the future.

"I... Do you want the truth?" He asked and she felt her heart lurch. Oh god...

"Of course I do."

"The truth was, when you went out there with Daryl and didn't come back, I was afraid, but I was mad too. I felt like you didn't have to go out there but you did anyway, and then something had happened to you and my dad was going through all the stuff with Mom all over again." He looked a little distressed, not really seeming to know what to say.

"I get that, and I think you're right. But I've promised Rick I won't go out again without him." She licked her lips, unable to stop the thumb fidgiting her hands were doing in her lap. "You don't have to tell me, it's non of my business, but has your dad talked to you about what's happening here, this baby, or what happened before?"

"To mom?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I don't think he really knows what to say. I mean, I miss her. I thought the baby killed her, I guess I still do. I know I really don't want that to happen to you. Are you afraid it will?"

"I guess it's always in the back of my mind, you know? I mean, it's not like the says where I could go to the hospital, but things are a lot different for me than they were for Lori, and for that I'm grateful. Carl, I just never want you to think I'm trying to take Lori's place with you or your dad. I know it might seem that way, though, and I hate that. But I just wanted you to know that I respect Lori for being your mother, for the place she will always hold in your dad's heart, and I would never try to take away from that. I hope that I can have a kind of place in your life. Be there for you if you need it, as a friend, maybe? And I want you to know how much I love Rick. How much both of you mean to me."

"Dad loves you too. He went crazy while you were gone."

"Oh man, I couldn't wait to get back here to him too. And I'm sorry for getting lost. I never meant to cause any trouble."

"I know." He nodded. "And I'm glad you're back, and that the baby is ok."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I don't think you're trying to take Mom's place, Ruby. I'm glad Dad's with you, I told him that. You don't act like I can't do anything, and you make him happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time. That stuff with Shane and Mom was messed up. Things were different with them, harder all the time, they never laughed or help hands like they used to." He said, and she raised her eyebrows. How many kids who just lost their mother would say that to Dad's new squeeze? "I hope everything goes well with this baby, too. It is my little brother or sister, you know."

"Yeah, it is." She smiled widely.

"I am afraid, though."

"Of something happening?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't think Dad could handle it, he'd lost it. It kind of freaks me out a little."

"That makes sense. But we talked about it, and things are different than they were with your mother's pregnancy. If Lori had been able to rest, to eat enough, and especially to have a doctor like we have now with Noell, I think she would have been ok. But she wasn't ever able to do that."

"I know. If we were still out on the road, I don't think I would like that you're going to have a baby. It would almost have to turn out the same way, but maybe now it doesn't." He said, and she let out a low, impressed breath.

"I'll tell you a secret, I was terrified to talk to you about all this, but you're being really amazing about everything." She shook her head and looked out over the yard, and Jeb several feet away coloring. "So, we're cool?"

He smiled at her, nodding gently. Laughing softly, he said. "Yeah, we're cool. Just make me a promise."

"Anything." She looked at him with a sincere face.

"Don't take chances, ok? If you don't have to do something, don't do it. Do everything you can to make sure things go ok. Eat a lot, sleep a lot, whatever it takes. I can't lose my dad too, and if something happens to you, it'll kill him."

She paused, her breath catching in her throat. "I swear it." She smiled, fighting a tear in her eye, and he returned it. She watched him stand up and walk away, going down the stairs slowly into the front yard to look out with his binoculars over the fields. A shaky breath escaped her throat. She felt lighter, like Carl took a ton off her shoulders. She really was growing to love that kid.

The front screen porch door clattered and Rick emerged, spotting her still on the swing. Per his usual observant self, he noticed her damp eyes and ran a thumb over the top of her cheek lightly as he sat down, taking Carl's spot.

"You ok?"

She smiled. "I am now. I'm wonderful."

He looked at her curiously. "Ok, good. We're heading out now."

She hugged him tightly. "Please be careful, and come back soon."

He rested his chin on her head and held her for a moment. "You know I will. I love you."

"I love you more." She said.

Eddie emerged onto the porch with Lola carrying Lilly, and Paul behind them all. As a group they walked the two men to the black truck in the yard, saying their goodbyes and hugging them respectively before they climbed in and crossed the bridge that Paul lowered for them. Ruby put a hand on Carl's shoulders, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, both of them holding a hand up to Rick as he drove the truck down the road and away from the farm.

****Rick****

He glanced in the rear view mirror as he drove away, and saw Ruby and Carl side by side, waving to him. He grinned, feeling his heart swell as he looked at them, getting smaller as the distance grew. They had grown closer slowly, taking their time with each other. Giving each other space to adjust to the painful traumas they had experienced until a special, unusual bond had been formed. He'd seen them from the window there on the porch before he'd come out to say goodbye, and had watched them closely. He knew they were talking out what they needed to sort out between them, and it had gone well. Carl was older, and he'd been through so much already that while Ruby would never be his mother, that was ok with everyone. He had a mother, whether Lori was there or not, and he would always miss her. But Ruby would be someone he could look up to to be his friend, someone who would protect him as viciously as Rick himself would. She would be someone he could trust to guide Carl when he needed it, but also to allow him to spread his wings when he needed to, too. If it wasn't for the fact that his son was proving to be mature beyond his years, it might not have happened, but it had and it was a strong, unbreakable mutual respect the two shared for each other. They would never feel threatened or compete for his attentions because all they wanted was for the other, and for Rick, to be happy. When this baby was born, it would just add to this love they had found for one another.

Yes, the world had ended and the dead walked free. Pain was always going to be a reality, and loss was going to be the norm. Rick knew that there would be moments to come where he felt like the rug had been ripped out from under him, but as long as he had Carl and Ruby at his side, he would be able to handle it. He would always have to be vigilant, vicious even, to keep what he had found. But Ruby had been returned to him from death and his son had accepted his love for her with some of his own. So beyond all the fear he felt at the future, at that moment, Rick felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

_****NOTES*****_

_The song that Ruby sang is "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star_

_Ok, I have to say this. I truly, deeply, and completely pray that you guys don't feel like I am turning the ZA into an unrealistic fluff fest, so I am genuinely nervous about this chapter!. Happy moments are few and far between and you always seem to have to pay for the ones you have later with blood. This last line could be a double edged sword because the last and most unrealistic thing I could possibly do here is say "And they lived happily ever after." But I needed to explain that what I meant was that Rick realizes that life is always going to be painful and hard, but he's found some hope in a situation that would make most people want to give up. At THAT MOMENT, he knows he's lucky but that it probably won't last no matter what he does. If he can manage to keep Ruby and Carl, he'll be able to handle it, see? He has a duty to relish the moments that are good because that's his reward for all the sacrifice he's made. He has a genuine shot at being happy without the guilt over Lori, the downfall of his relationship with Shane, or anything he's had to do to preserve the integrity of the group._


	7. If I Ever Leave This World Alive

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

Lola put Lilly down as the small group walked back to the main house, and Ruby watched the little girl totter along clumsily. "She's getting better, isn't she?" She didn't even realize she'd spoken out loud but Lola smiled brightly at her.

"She's so happy to be able to do her own thing now. Not always having to have me or Eddie pick her up. She doesn't want to be held as much now, just cruise along seeing what she can get into." As her mother spoke, Lilly bent over and grabbed a huge handful of grass, yanking it out of the ground in an attempt to get an a dandelion growing there. Holding it up, she beamed at them, showing them her pretty find.

"It's beautiful, baby." Lola said proudly, and the two of them stopped to play as Carl, Ruby and Noell continued on to the house. The air smelled fresh, washed clean by the storms. Ruby breathed it in deeply, loving the darkened day around her, the sun invisible behind rain-heavy clouds thick in the sky. It was warm, but with the rain a cool breeze would shoot across the land occasionally, a truly sensational feeling on the skin.

"You know what I'm going to do?" She said as they came to the porch stairs and climbed them. "I'm going to find a book somewhere and come out here to read. I haven't done that... well, _ever_."

Noell gave an approving look and opened her mouth to speak, but they had come just inside the door and Carol came down with such a concerned look that it made her pause.

"Carol? Everything ok?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Sally's fever is getting worse, and she's still throwing up." Carol said darkly as she reached the ground floor and headed for the kitchen. They followed her in, watching as she got another glass of juice together.

"She shouldn't be, I gave her a little Promethazine for the nausea." Noell frowned, tapping her foot. "I'll come look at her again."

They crossed back through the living room, past Maggie and Glenn sitting together on the couch, Beth and Jeb on the floor playing with army men, when the front door opened and shut with a bang. More than one of them jumped visibly and heads turned quickly when they saw a very worried Paul in the doorway.

"Glenn, I need you, man." He blurted, and Ruby furrowed her brow. What was going on today?

"What's wrong?" She asked, Glenn already up and beside her.

Paul looked around quickly, not wanting to alarm the rest of the house with his words. "It's the animals, just come on."

Ruby looked back to Noell. "Go with Carol, I want to see what's wrong." She said, and Noell gave a sharp nod, leaving with Carol. "Maggie, will you take Jeb to Lola in the front yard? I've got a bad feeling."

"Sure." Maggie nodded, standing, and Ruby took off out the front door. Paul and Glenn were already halfway to the barn and she jogged to catch up. Slipping into the sliding door they'd left open, her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the stalls. Two of the horses, a beautiful auburn one and a white one with black spots, lay on the ground in awkward positions. One was still, clearly dead, and the other was panting heavily, it's long tongue hanging out of its mouth as it struggled to breathe. The most striking thing, however, was the frothy mouth both animals carried. Their eyes, too, were frosted almost. Rolled back in their heads, they had turned a kind of washed out, glazed expression.

"What happened to them?" Glenn asked, kneeling down next to the panting one one on the other side of Paul.

"Came out to feed them and found them like this."

"Were they sick?"

"No, they seemed fine yesterday." He shook his head firmly, and Ruby came up to the horse's head. Kneeling down, she stroked the soft nose of the distressed animal. It sighed beneath her touch, shuddering so powerfully its head actually came up off the floor. A long, low whine escaped it's throat and it grunted before jerking again and falling still.

"Shit..." Glenn whispered, feeling it's neck with strong, probing fingertips. "It's dead. And look at their eyes. They almost look like walker eyes."

"I don't understand." Ruby looked to Paul for help. "They do look like walker eyes, but there's no bites. Can horses even catch the virus?"

"I don't know, wouldn't we have seen a walker animal by now somewhere if they had? No, I think it's probably more like bad feed. Bitten by a bat or a rabid animal maybe? You wouldn't see those bites, they'd be too small." He suggested, and Glenn shook his head.

"No, it would be rabid, too. It wouldn't just die like this. The food is more like it, did the other animals eat the same stuff?"

"Same bag and everything." Paul cracked his neck, thinking hard. "I don't get it. The other animals are fine."

"We should burn the bodies, just in case. Last thing we need, if it is the virus, is for them to infect the others." Glenn said, and Paul nodded.

"Yeah. Help me get them outside behind the barn." He stood, and he and Glenn began to ponder how they were going to move the large corpses out of the cramped stalls. It wasn't going to be easy.

"You should wear gloves or something." Ruby said, stepping back. She wished she hadn't touched the horse and wanted nothing more than to wash her hands right then. "Wait here, I'll get you some."

"Alright. Don't worry the others, ok? Keep this to yourself till Rick comes back." Paul told her, and she nodded, leaving the barn rapidly. Jogging back across the yard and past the kids playing with Lola nearby, she went right to the kitchen. Scrubbing her hands under scalding hot water, she scraped under her fingernails and dried off before going to the stairs and running up them. Something stopped her on the second floor, though, when she saw Sally's open door and heard the concerned voices within. Biting her lip painfully, she went to it just to check before going to get the gloves for Paul and Glenn.

"Oh, I'm glad you're back." Noell sighed with relief when she saw Ruby in the doorway.

"How is she?"

"Her fever should be plenty down now but it's worse than ever." She said, confused. "She drifting in and out of consciousness now."

Ruby licked her lips, her mind racing. The horses, now this? What the hell was going on? No one else was sick, there had to be a connection. She held up a finger for them to hang on, and poked her head down the stairs. "Hey Maggie!" She called out, and Maggie appeared at the foot of the staircase.

"Yeah?"

"Will you get Jeb, fast?"

"Sure." Maggie vanished out the front door, and Noell came to the door behind her, wiping her hands on a scrap towel.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Two of the horses are dead, just got sick sometime last night. It can't be a coincidence."

Jeb appeared with Maggie at the stairs, and Ruby turned to them. "Jeb, honey, were you and Sally anywhere near the barn yesterday?"

He thought about it. "We played hide and seek there in the morning. She hid in one of the empty stalls and I found her there. She didn't think I could." He said proudly.

"Did you touch the horses, honey?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Paul said their too big, we're not allowed to go in the stall if he's not there."

Ruby sighed, truly confused now. If she didn't have contact with the horses directly, there would be no reason to be sick like this. "Are you sure she didn't touch them at all, Jeb? You can tell me, I'm not mad."

"Well..." He looked uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "She did mess with one of the saddles. Daryl's saddle. He'd put it on the railing and she wanted to sit on it like she was riding the horse, you know? I told her not to. He doesn't like it when people touch his stuff." He looked over as Carl approached him, listening, then looked back at Ruby.

"That's it? Just the saddle?" Ruby said again, looking his right in the eye.

"Yeah, the saddle and the reins. She had to move those when she turned the water on. I had to help her turn the faucet off, she wasn't strong enough and it stuck."

"The faucet?" Ruby tilted her head, confused. "Why did she have to turn the water on?"

He shrugged. "She got thirsty and she didn't want to walk all the way back here."

Ruby stomach fell out of her body. Sally's drunk the water- the same water the horses had drunk. Noell sucked a sharp breath in behind her when the light bulb in her own head sparked to life. Ruby looked at her with wide eyes and darted around her to the door.

"Carol, watch her close, don't let anyone come in here. No one." She ordered sharply, and Carol looked back at her with terrified eyes. If something was wrong with the water so much so that it had killed a 1200 pound animal, what the hell would it do to a 90 lb girl? Turning, she flew down the stairs, a now deeply afraid Jeb on her heels, Carl and Noell following him closely.

"Ruby, wait! Did I do something wrong? Is Sally gonna be ok?" He cried out, reaching out for her and grabbing the back of her shirt. Forcing herself to stop, she knelt down for a moment, putting her hands on both his arms.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. Sally is very, very sick, and we're just trying to figure out why. Now, I want you to stay here with Lola, play with Lilly, ok? Don't leave this yard, can you do that for me?" He nodded quickly, his face a mask of worry and fear, and watched Ruby, Noell, and Carl do a dead run back to the barn.

They skidded to a stop just inside the door, startling Paul and Glenn. "Where is the well for the barn? Didn't you just redirect it?" She nearly yelled it, she was so afraid, and Paul's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, it's past the fence. We had to go out farther when we lost this first one." He answered and Ruby pointed outside.

"Show me, now! Hurry!"

There were now five people sprinting across the landscape now, Paul leading them all. They scaled the fence and jumped across the trench carefully. Ruby slipped a little when she did it, and a hand grabbing her elbow was probably the only thing stopping her from tumbling down and landing in the bottom of the trench.

"There it is." Paul pointed as they ran to a slightly raised spot in the ground several yards away. "Walker." He held up a hand when the jerking, stumbling figure appeared at the trees beyond the well.

"No time. Glenn, take care of it." Ruby said, and he retrieved his gun from his side, stopping with them at the well.

"Shit. The cover is moved." Noell said grimly, all of their hearts falling when they saw it.

"Get it off." Paul murmured, they all knew what they were about to see. Sure enough, when the cover was shoved further to the side, they looked down and in the dimness saw a shape in the water. Unlike the well walker on the farm, it was mostly rotted. Not bloated. Skeleton shown through in the darkness like a neon light against the pale light from above, teeth and eye sockets like a grinning Halloween decoration. Floating next to it was the partially devoured body of a very large raccoon- the reason the thing had pushed the cover off enough to fall down into the well to begin with. The walker shifted when it noticed them, the only sound for a moment the clicking of teeth on teeth, the sloshing of water as it reached up toward them.

Ruby felt hot tears springing to her eyes as the five of them silently looked down into the circle of darkness below. Paul spoke after a moment, his voice little more than a whisper. "Starlet, is this why Sally is sick? Is that how you knew?"

She didn't answer, but when he looked up at her, tears began to pour over her cheeks, burning trails of devastation across her face and her heart. Glenn arms went up, his hands covering his face as he stumbled back a step, letting out a low, sad moan. Noell might be new to the group, but she knew, like they did, what this meant for the beautiful little girl in that bed up there and she sniffed loudly, rubbing a tear from her eye.

Carl, on the other hand, went stony and quiet. A shudder when across his back as he fought to breath, but he stepped forward and held out a hand to Paul. "Give me your gun, I'll kill it."

Paul frowned at him, shaking his head. "Come on, Carl. No." He didn't waste any time, the yard walker was getting closer, and there was a second one coming up behind that one. Taking out his gun, he aimed it down into the well and fired, then up at the yard walker, firing again. Glenn took out the one behind it, and he and Paul shoved the cover back over the ruined water supply so no one possibly walking by would fall in.

They didn't really speak as they walked quickly back to the house. It was a situation where none of them wanted to go back and the knowledge that they had to take care of it. Ruby cried quietly, silent sobs wracking her body, and he put her hands to her face to brush again at the never ending tears still flooding over her cheeks. Paul put an arm around her shoulders as they picked up their pace, and she used him almost like a crutch, leaning into his large frame with everything she had.

Suddenly, she gasped. "Carol doesn't know and she's with her!"

The all broke out into a run, racing past now Beth and Lola, who was holding Lilly in one arm and Jeb in the other. She might not know what was going on, but she knew enough to bury Jeb's head in her shoulder, shielding him from what was happening. Paul was first up the stairs, Ruby a mere step behind him, then Noell, Carl and Glenn. Maggie was kneeling in front of Sally's closed door, blocking their view, and they all stopped at the top of the stairs, freezing in place. Something more was wrong, they could feel it. Noell moved first, realizing they had Carl there.

"Carl, come downstairs with me. Let them deal with this." She put a hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged it off.

"These are my friends, I need to be here." He said quietly but firmly. She frowned, but when it was obvious he wasn't budging, she gave in and nodded, her hand falling back to her side, defeated.

"Mag?" Glenn whispered, and her shoulders fell, her back still to them. When she sat up and looked over her shoulder at them, her face was puffy and tear stained, and her lower lip trembled slightly. He swept up and wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean against him, cry softly into his shoulder.

Ruby felt sick. Pushing past Paul, she saw that Maggie was kneeling over Carol, who had sunk to the floor in a sitting position, her back against Sally's closed door. The older woman's face was sad but resigned, she looked more than a bit lost. Physically, though, she looked unhurt, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Ruby came forward again and went down on one knee before Carol, reaching out to touch her knee gently.

"There was a walker in the well. We didn't know." She whispered. "Are we too late? Is she..."

Carol's eyes welled back up with tears as she pressed her thin lips together and licked them. "When I heard the gunshots it scared me and I spilled her juice. I just turned around for a second. To clean it up." Carol's breath caught in her throat as she told them what happened. "When I turned around, she was standing right behind me."

"I'm so sorry, Carol." Ruby said softly. "Once we knew we rushed back here, are you all right?"

"_Ruby_." Maggie's shaky voice startled her and she looked over at the crying girl. Maggie gestured to Carol's body with a jerk of her head, and Ruby frowned, looking over the older woman more carefully. It was then she saw a hidden, deep crimson stain spreading out between Carol's tightly crossed arms and the dark green shirt she wore.

"Oh... oh no." Ruby shook her head and breathed it out, and all the others behind her let out a collective breath. "Oh, Carol, how...?"

"She didn't look like she was gone, Ruby. She was just standing there, staring at me." Carol began to cry, and Noell whipped around to kneel beside her. She pulled Carol's arm away from her body and a wash of blood poured over her fingers from a deep bite wound on the inside of her forearm. Grabbing the end of Carol's long shirt, she pressed it to the bite and dropped her head against her chest sadly.

Ruby reached up and caressed the woman's forehead lovingly, her lower lip shaking as she struggled to hold back the violent sobs that were just below the surface. She felt cold, in shock. In the space of a few minutes, she'd just lost two people she loved very, very much, and she was completely unable to process it.

A thump from within Sally's room startled them, and Carol's head fell. "I couldn't do it. She's still in there."

Ruby shook her head. "Don't worry. Don't worry about anything. We're gonna help you." The tears couldn't be held back anymore and she started to openly cry. She fought to speak. "Come on, let's get you up."

Gesturing to Paul, he got down and picked Carol up in his arms. Noell moved with him, holding her arm tightly with the shirt to stem the bleeding. Maggie went and hugged Carol, kissing her cheek before going to Glenn and clutching onto him tightly. He looked at Ruby over his girlfriend's shoulder. "Go, I'll take care of Sally." He whispered, and she licked her dry lips.

"Thank you." She said shakily. Leaving Glenn and Maggie there, and grabbing Carl, he buried his face in her side as they followed Paul downstairs. They all knew where they were going, no one needed to say it. Reaching the bottom floor, Paul crossed the threshold just as a gunshot sounded from upstairs, making Ruby jerk violently, and Carl to grab her shirt in his fist, twisting it. She held him tightly as they walked, letting him cry quietly into her side.

Poor Jeb didn't know his little sister was gone yet, all he heard was the gunshot from inside, and his little face was so scared when they saw him there in the yard it was heartbreaking. All Ruby had to do was look at Beth and Lola, and they figured it out. Lola got down and began to whisper something to the boy, distracting him while they got Carol out. Beth ran to her, and Carol hugged her tightly.

"I love you." Beth was crying now, but she understood time was of the essence and let her go so Paul could take her away. Carol gave her a weakened, soft and sweet smile and mouthed "goodbye". Beth went to Ruby, putting her arms around Carl, and he went to her immediately. Ruby was grateful for Beth's intuition, and gave her a tearful nod as she and Paul alone continued to the men's house. Noell stayed with the others. This wasn't her goodbye to participate in.

Ruby didn't even knock on Daryl's door before she opened it. He was sitting in bed, talking to Merle in a chair across the room, but when Paul brushed in with Carol in his arms, Daryl's face fell open in surprise.

"... the hell...?" He asked softly, taking in the scene. All three of them had blood on them, and it wasn't hard to tell it was coming from Carol. "Merle, get out. Bring her here." He ordered in a stern, no options voice. Paul did as he was told, bringing Carol to the bed, and Daryl shifted so he could lay the woman right there in the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she put her head in the crook of his neck wearily. Ruby grabbed him as they stepped back, and Daryl gestured for them to go. She blew a kiss at Carol, her heart breaking, and the last thing she saw of the woman before Paul shut the door behind them was her sweet smile. She was saying thank you again, and for the last time.

*****Daryl******

One thing the apocalypse had taught Daryl was that if you stop to try and figure things out, get things all lined up so they make sense, you miss the opportunity to act. It was a lesson he knew well, so when he heard the sound of distant gunfire, and moments later Paul rushed into his room holding Carol, he didn't try to figure out what the hell had led up to this moment. Instead, he just held out his arms and took her into them tightly.

"Sally died. Just like Sophia." She whispered, and he nuzzled her forehead with his stubbly chin, kissing it sweetly.

"What did you go and do, girl?" He asked, words not fitting the situation and tears springing to his eyes. "You think you're gonna go and leave me?"

"Didn't want to." She smiled against his chest. "I really didn't want to."

"Nah, you're gonna be fine. Don't talk like that."

"I'm gonna be with my little girl again." Her weary voice sounded a little happier when she thought about her daughter. "But I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"No goodbyes." He shook his head. "You were supposed to take care 'a yerself. What am I supposed to do now?"

She rolled her head tiredly, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes. "You're gonna be fine. You're so strong. Strongest man I know."

"Yer the strong 'un. Pickin' up the way you did after Sophia, turnin' it all around. Always smilin. I love seein' that smile."

"Really?"

"Hell... hell yeah. Smile fer me now." He whispered, turning her chin up so he could see her face. She was so pale, her eyes barely able to stay open now but she smiled at him and his heart shattered. He hugged her tightly against him, chin on her her head and his eyes tightly closed. Tears fell into her hair, salty on his lips.

"I love you." She whispered, and he felt a sob building his chest.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya before." He said softly back, repeating it till he was only moving his lips, no sounds were coming out. She was still against his chest, and he knew she was gone. Soundlessly he cried, squeezing her in his arms against him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Opening his eyes, he recognized the need to hurry, and he looked around. His eyes fell on the gun at his bedside, and he sighed, sucking in a shuddering breath.

"I love you."

****Ruby*****

Paul sat on the couch in Daryl's living room holding onto Ruby for dear life. She sobbed into his chest while her heart broke. She loved that little girl. Her beautiful blonde hair and her way of looking at everything with a cheerful heart in the middle of a world gone to shit. And Carol. Carol with a gentle way about her and a penchant for saying just what you needed to hear to feel better. Patient, understanding and loving, kind and peaceful. She wasn't made to live in this world and now she didn't have to. She could rest, and go be with her little girl.

When the gunshot came from Daryl's room, she jerked violently and he clutched her even tighter. Her cries grew louder and he began to shush her.

"Shhh... Calm down, Starlet. It's not good for you, you're ok.." He murmured, beginning to rock her gently.

"We should have run right back when we found that walker. We shouldn't have gone so slow. It's our fault." She cried into his chest.

"No, no it's not. We did everything we could. We didn't know." He said gently. She didn't talk much more than that, an occasional word or phrase he couldn't understand. Merle had actually stopped and gained some perspective when they'd brought Carol to Daryl, stepping back and being quiet. Ruby opened her swollen, tear filled eyes and saw him leaning against the wall near the door, his arms crossed firmly over his chest, one foot up and resting against the plaster. His face was stoic, slightly concerned, and when the gunshot came he glanced in the direction of his brother's room like he might be able to see through walls. Biting the inside of his cheek, he let out a low breath, glanced at her and Paul, and left the room.

She sniffed and pulled back, looking at him. "We should go to Daryl. He shouldn't be alone."

"I think he probably wants to be alone, don't you? But we should take Carol away." He agreed, and she slid off the couch and out if his steely grasp. "I wish Rick was here." He mumbled.

"So do I." She tearfully nodded, wiping her face. She needed to get straight before Daryl saw her. This was the last thing he needed, seeing her blubbering. "Come on."

They walked back down the hallway to Daryl's room. Merle clearly didn't really know what to do, he was just standing outside of it, looking at it blankly. She looked up him as she paused outside of it, he blinked at her, licking his lips nervously. Sighing, she knocked gently.

"Yeah."

She opened it when she heard him, and stepped in quietly. He'd laid Carol's body back on his bed and covered her with the blanket, and was sitting up over her, his hand on her covered form. He didn't look at Ruby as he began to speak. "We should bury her under the big pine tree, next to Hershel. She'd like that."

"Yeah." She nodded. Paul came around her, and paused next to the bed. Daryl glanced up at him briefly, then removed his hand. Paul bent and scooped Carol up, bridal style, quickly taking her out of the room. Ruby stayed, hovering by the door, her eyes on the ground. They remained like that for a moment, nonspeaking.

"Daryl?" She began, but he held up a hand.

"No, not now." He said, shaking his head. "I don't wanna talk. Get everything ready and I'll be out there in a minute."

"Your leg. You should stay here till-" She began, but he finally looked at her, leveling his eyes at her so sternly it made her freeze.

"Go, Ruby." He said harshly, and she felt the tears again. Stuffing them back down, she gave a short nod and left the room quickly. The farm was deadly quiet, but everyone was working at something. As she left the house and crossed the yard, she saw Glenn and Maggie by Carol's covered body on the side of the house where Jeb couldn't see. The boy was gone- Lola and Beth must have taken him and Carl somewhere private. Paul was emerging from the main house with a tiny, sheet clad body in his arms, his face stony and flat. Rick would know what to do first, she prayed he would return soon. Maybe he'd even heard the gunshots. There had been plenty of them echoing all over the farm between the well and the houses.

Carl stood at the front gate alone, a gun in his hands as he watched for walkers. The boy probably didn't know what else to do. She wondered if she should go to him, but the truth was, she had no clue what to say. Sally had done a normal kid thing, taken a drink from an outside hose, and it had changed all their lives forever. It only proved once again that they could never be normal. Never be careless or not vigilant. Turning back to the house, she saw Paul standing by the bodies, his arms by his sides, his shoulders slumped in defeat and sadness.

Noell came out of the main house and headed right for her. They met in the middle of the yard, and she shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "I'm really sorry, Ruby. I had no idea when I checked her over that this is what this was."

"How could you? It looked like the flu, didn't it?" Ruby rubbed her head wearily.

"At least." Noell nodded. "Beth and Lola are telling Jeb. He's not taking it well."

"I don't imagine he would. He's already lost both his parents, now his sister? Poor kid."

"He's lucky he's got you guys."

"Except we keep dying. Is this how it's destined to turn out? No matter what we do, we can't manage to not have funerals on a consistent basis." Ruby's voice went a little higher, frustration and grief driving her words forward. Noell reached out and touched her arm.

"No, it's not always going to be like this. It was a freak thing, no one could have known."

"We have to secure the other wells. Make sure this never happens again." Ruby said firmly. She needed to find a job, a purpose, to keep herself together. If she stopped to think, she'd lose her mind. Where was Rick? She thought for the millionth time. Please... come back.

"Ruby!" She heard her name called, but she was so deep in thought it didn't register. Noell tapped her arm and gestured to Carl at the gate. Ruby turned, and he pointed to the main road. A large truck was pulling through the trees, and her heart sank a little more. Whit? Not now...

It stopped on the other side of the trench and she and Noell joined Carl at the gate. When Whit saw all their faces from his spot behind the wheel, he frowned with concern. From the other side of the truck, Jimmy hopped down, a smile on his face, but it faded fast when he saw them.

"I'm back!" He began cheerfully, but his eyes widened at their tear streaked faces. "Oh no, what happened?!"

Ruby sniffed a little, looking at Jimmy and Whit over the gate. "Sally and Carol are dead."

Both mens faces fell in surprise. They scrambled over the trench and climbed the gate quickly. "Tell me what happened." Whit ordered sharply.

"Walker got into the barn well, and we didn't know she'd been drinking from it. Got sick last night, turned today. Carol was with her, and Sally bit her." Ruby explained wearily.

They looked at the ground, breath leaving their bodies in a long, slow manner. Jimmy shook his head, his eyes a little watery. "Sal... Did she suffer? Was she in pain? Carol?" Ruby couldn't lie to him and tell him no, her face told him everything he needed to know, and he dropped his bag, hang going to his forehead and he had to take a few steps away to compose himself.

"When did this happen?" Whit asked, looking past them at the two bodies on the grass next to the house.

"Just now. Rick doesn't even know, he's out hunting." Noell answered for her. Out of character for the shy woman, but these were special times.

"I'll find him." Whit spun and topped the gate, dropping to the other side and over the trench in a couple smooth movements. "Stay here, do what you need to do. I'll bring him back, Ruby." He climbed up into the truck and it revved to life.

"Thanks." She said quietly, watching him drive away. She thought of Daryl, wondering if he would ever talk again, be the good old Daryl again. Everyone knew how Carol and Daryl felt about each other, even if they denied it. She was terrified he was going to shut down. Maybe Merle was with him, that would be something. No, scratch that, she thought. Merle had emerged from the house and was crossing the yard to where Paul was still standing. Daryl must have kicked him out too.

Jimmy gathered his bags again quickly and looked to Ruby with a stern expression. "Where is Jeb?"

Noell answered for her. "He's in his bedroom was Beth and Lola."

He looked at Noell, confused. "Who are you?"

"Noell. I'll explain more when things calm down." Ruby said, and he paused, but then gave a sharp nod and jogged away toward the house.

"So that's Jimmy, huh?" Noell asked, sighing. "Let's go, Ruby. Talk to Paul." She offered, and Ruby followed her in a daze. She felt like she wasn't really there, the adrenaline was leaving her body and putting her in a zombie mode. Paul looked up when they approached, pausing in his conversation to Merle.

"We're going to dig the graves. We should have everything ready for when Rick gets back." He said, and she nodded.

"A lotta walkers got attracted by the noise." Merle looked behind them to the front fields, and to the right, side fields. Bodies had trickled in and were now dancing around the farm, some all the way to the edge of the trench. Ruby followed his gaze and watched one fall clumsily into the dug out part of the earth. At the front, Carl still stood at the gate, unmoving.

"We'll take care of them." She sighed, and Merle jerked his head in acknowledgment to her. He turned and followed Paul to the barn, and she and Noell got their sidearms ready and returned to Carl at the gate.

"We're going to do perimeters, Carl. Want to come?" She asked the boy softly when she got close, and he turned his head so she could see his profile. He held the gun his father had given him tightly in his hand, and shook his head.

"I want to wait for my dad."

She frowned, but nodded. "Ok. Yell if you need us." She turned to Noell. "We'll get this done twice as fast if we split up. You want to go that way, me this way?"

"All the freaks are on the left side of the property, you sure we shouldn't just go together?"

Ruby didn't have the effort to argue, and Noell was probably right anyway. They walked a little ways down the fence line, and Ruby paused, raising her gun at a walker several yards away. Firing, it fell, and she felt a little of her tension ease. This was good. She wanted to shoot things. She needed to do something like this after what had just happened. Noell wasn't a bad shot, and fired on the next one, making it crumple to the ground in a heap. Together, they slowly began to clear all the walkers on the surrounding land, filling the air with the echoes of gunshots. They had to pause on the east side of the house, there were a good seven or eight bodies coming towards them there, and they had to wait for a couple to get in range.

"You see the one in the trench?" Ruby asked. She'd watched it fall in, but they hadn't come across it yet. Noell shook her head. "Keep an eye out."

The found the trench walker on the south side of the house, and Ruby shot it in the forehead unceremoniously. Clearing the rest of the property of the majority of walkers outside the trench, they got back to the front gate in time to see Glenn, Paul, and Merle finishing the digging of the graves under the large tree on the side of the houses. Merle used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat on his brow as he stuck the shovel in the ground and began to walk toward her and the men's house. For a one handed man, we could still do a good amount of manual labor very well.

"Merle?" Ruby hesitated, but called to him as he passed her. He paused, looking back at her. "I'd like to check on Daryl."

"Not now, Ruby. I know my brother and when he wants to be alone, it's best to jus' let 'em do that." He said and she frowned.

"I guess... if you think that's what I should do." She spoke softly, uncertainly, and he pressed his already thin lips together tightly.

"It is. He'll be fine, princess. Give 'em some time." He turned and walked away, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him leave. The man was right, of course. It was unreasonable to think Daryl was going to open up to her right then. He was, after all, Daryl Dixon. Mr. Share-a-lot he was never going to be, but this was going to doubly impact him. She was probably lucky he'd allowed her near him to begin with.

Sighing, she returned to the front gate with Noell and Carl, and leaned against it tiredly. She'd trust Whit was going to find Rick, and she was just going to have to stand there and wait for that to happen...

_***Notes****_

_So, no sooner do we talk about good times than the rug gets pulled out from under you. I truly hope you guys don't hate me for what I've done here, but I truly do have a plan in mind here. Carol is a lovely woman, and for those of you that really like her, you might hate me now. I am sorry! But those of you who have written me from the other side of the board, you know who you are, I think you'll agree that this was for the best once you see where we're going with this. So thanks for sticking with me and trusting me. This was a crazy chapter! Again, a little nervous, so really praying you liked it. Next update will be out soon, I promise! Thanks for the continued reviews and suggestions, I love them, and will always be grateful for the time you take to write me. :)_

_Much love!_

_LL_


	8. Not ready yet

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

*****Rick*****

"Oh, that's a good one..." Rick breathed the words out so softly Eddie had to lean in to hear him. He was in a good mood- and the 8 pt. Buck he'd just spotted in a clearing a few miles from the farm was the icing on the cake. The day was mild, a warm breeze flowing over the still rain-damp landscape, the sun just now beginning to break through the clouds above giving everything a bright glow around him. With everyone back together at the farm and few walkers prowling around out here, he was finally able to relax a little. Raising his rifle, he centered himself and aimed. The gunshot echoed through the trees, startling the birds in the branches above. With loud cries, they took to flight in a flurry of wings all at once, and, ahead of them, the buck hit the ground with a thud.

"Nice shot." Eddie remarked, keeping an eye out for walkers as they crossed the clearing to the carcass. Inspecting it, Rick gave an approving nod.

"Not many walkers today." He remarked as the two of them lifted the animal and began the walk back to the truck.

"Thank god for small favors." Rick grunted under the weight. "I think we can get another one before we head back."

"We got room to store all the meat?"

"Carol's a magic maker at that, it'll be fine. With Daryl down, we should get as much as we can while we're out here."

They fell silent as they huffed their way back to the highway. They hadn't gone that far, and soon after they had begun hunting a couple gunshots had echoed in the distance. Assuming it was from one of Whit's group, they had merely taken to listening hard for anything else, but because the nature of the echoes made it difficult to pinpoint where they had come from there wasn't much they could do about it. Driving back to the farm just to check wasn't an option- they were already low on gas.

The concrete of the highway appeared through the trees, and Rick readjusted the animal on his back as he led them forward. A low groaning from behind them made them pick up the pace. Of course their gunfire had drawn attention, but if they could get to the truck and put the deer down, they would be in a much better position to defend themselves.

"Pick it up." Rick muttered, sweating, and they broke through the trees as quickly as they could. Shuffling to the truck, they heaved the deer up into the back and Rick took a moment to brush the sweat from his brow before turning back to the forest. Two walkers were following them, and they could see their shapes beyond the trunks shaded in the heavy canopy of leaves. One emerged, practically falling out of the forest, and Rick fired on it. Eddie was fixing to take the other one when the squeal of tires in the distance caught their attention. Rick turned and saw Whit's truck racing towards them, and his heart jumped into his throat.

Eddie fired on the other walker behind him, and Rick jumped a little. Whit's driving screamed that something was wrong, and he thought about the gunshots they'd heard earlier. Whit squealed to a stop, turning the truck sideways in the middle of the road, his window facing Rick in the middle of the highway.

"Get in, you gotta get back. Follow us!" He yelled to Eddie, and Rick nodded, tossing Eddie the keys to the truck. Throwing himself into Whit truck, they were off.

"What is it?" Rick yelled over the sound of the wind and racing engine. Whit kept his eyes on the road, his knuckled white as he clutched the steering wheel.

"Ruby needs you, something happened."

"Is she ok? Carl?"

"Both of them are. But the little girl, Sally?"

Rick's heart fell. "Is she worse?"

Whit pressed his lips together. "She's gone, man. I'm sorry."

Rick's mouth fell open. "Gone? What the- _what're you talkin' about_?"

"All I know is, she was infected. She turned."

Rick put his hand on his forehead, his head swimming. "Oh god..." Sally... pretty, sweet Sally was dead. His little Sally. His felt tears spring to his eyes, but Whit licked his lips and hesitated, giving Rick a microscopic glance off to the side. "Is there something else?!" He demanded of the concerned soldier.

"I'm just gonna tell ya, Rick. I'm sorry, but she, uh... she bit Carol."

All Rick could do was blink at Whit for a few moments. Sally _AND_ Carol were dead? It couldn't be true. The farm was supposed to be a safe place, he didn't understand how this could have happened. He hadn't realized Whit was still talking, his lips moving soundlessly, and Rick struggled to hear him past the daze that had overtaken him.

"...getting things ready for you to come back. But I told Ruby I'd find you." Whit finished and glanced over at him. "But Ruby and the others are fine, just upset."

"Thank you." Rick voice was flat, dead. "Just get me back there." He sat back in the seat, defeated. He'd been in such a good mood, so positive, and it had been ripped away from him like usual in a shower of blood and grief. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Eddie driving behind them in the black truck, trying to keep up. The man was probably as terrified as he was that Lilly and Lola were hurt. They just needed to get back there.

"I'm sorry, Rick." Whit murmured, and Rick nodded.

"Just get me back there, Whit." He said softly, and Whit picked up speed.

Ruby and Carl were standing at the front gate when they broke through the trees and raced across the field. The others were wandering here and there on the lawn behind them, but turned and watched Whit approach. All Rick could see, however, was Ruby's tear stained face and Carl's stony expression. The truck skidded to a stop and Rick was out of it, jumping swiftly across the trench and letting Ruby throw herself into his arms when he came over the gate.

She sobbed breathlessly, grabbing Carl and bringing him with her into his father's grasp. He held them both in a vice like grip, feeling Ruby's heaving sobs against his chest, Carl's slow and deliberate breathing as he struggled to keep it together. A huge task for anyone, but especially for the young man he was becoming.

Paul walked up behind them, jaw set firmly, eyes dead of the normal joy he carried. "Whit tell you everything?"

"_How_?" It was all Rick could muster. Feeling Ruby and Carl heave tearfully against his body had all but shut him down.

Paul sighed. "The well for the barn- a walker fell in, poisoned it. We found two of the horses dead today, Sally drank from it too. Ruby figured it out."

Rick felt his heart thump and turn painfully in his chest like someone was ripping it out of him, his head falling against his chest. "Alright." He laid his chin on Ruby's head and looked out over the yard. Two covered bodies lay on the ground side by side in the shade of the side of the house. On the opposite side of the farm, under the huge oak tree Hershel was buried under, there were two open graves. Noell sat near Glenn and Maggie as they held each other on the front porch of the main house, and Merle was helping Daryl emerge from their place. Daryl looked flat, sick but stoic, with his arm around his brother as he let Merle support his weight on his injured leg. Rick suddenly realized everyone was looking to him to tell them what the hell to do now. Even Whit was standing back waiting for him to take the lead, and the heavy load on Rick's heart seemed to want to crush him.

"Carl?" Rick said softly and the boy leaned back, looking up at his father "Will you find the others, tell them to come out here?"

Carl nodded and walked slowly away. Ruby rubbed at her eyes, her trembling breath shallow as she stood up on her own two feet. Rick nodded to Merle and the two men began to slow trek with Daryl's injured leg toward the graves. They needed to do this now, if it was drug out it was going to hurt them all even worse, if that was possible.

Paul put an arm around Beth when she and Lola brought a sniffing Jeb out of the house and came to stand with them all by the graves. Rick bent and picked up Jeb, and the little boy buried his face in Rick's neck so he didn't have to see his sister's grave. Rick momentarily worried if he should have let the boy stay away for the funeral, but then pushed the thought aside and launched into speech quickly.

"I can't even imagine what you all are feeling right now, and I say that knowing how I feel. Disbelief. Heartbreak. There aren't words for what this is, there really aren't. Two people who epitomized hope and life are gone and there's no reason for it. I'm sure you might even be angry, and I don't blame you. I'm angry myself. Because Sally and Carol never did anything but bring joy and love into the lives of the people around them and they were repaid by losing their own lives. It makes no sense, and there's nothing I can say to _make_ it make sense. I don't know what it's going to be like tomorrow waking up and not seeing Carol in the kitchen making breakfast and smiling at us the way she always did. To hear Sally playing in the yard and laughing, or drawing picture for us and being _so_ proud of it." His word broke a little as he fought a sob deep within his chest. Jeb couldn't, though, and his little face buried deeper in Rick's neck, Ruby hand clutched at his tighter next to him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"It's not fair, but I think Carol would tell us to not stop trying to survive. Hell, she survived more than any of us. We all know how Ed was to her, but she made it past that. She made it past losing Sophia, and all the other members of our family that have gone before, and the whole time she was stronger and better for it, giving all of us strength just by being there. I'm always going to thank her for being our rock, never failing and relentless in her faith and her willingness to love us all. No matter what we did, our own failings, both Sally and Carol loved without question or judgment. That's going to be the hardest thing to live without."

Tears fell all around as Rick spoke. The couples in the semi circle around the grave clung to each other tightly, Whit stood back a little, his demeanor sympathetic to the raw emotion going on around him. Daryl stood fast next to his brother, his chin low against his chest, his arms tightly crossed. He squinted into the ground, his eyes not meeting anyone else, just staring blankly at Carol's still, sheet draped body. Rick watched him occasionally while he gave the short eulogy, wondering what the man was thinking because his body didn't give anything away. Merle stood close but not touching in case his brother's leg gave out, but Daryl gave no indication he felt anything at all. He just... stared.

The group gave a short, silent prayer when Rick was finished, and Paul knelt down, picking up Sally's tiny body. Tears dripped down his cheeks, a softness and vulnerability to it so contrasting to his large and muscular body as he lovingly laid the child in the ground, stroking her sheet covered head before he climbed up out of the hole. Surprising everyone, Daryl stopped him when Paul lifted Carol, and leaned over her, kissing her head gently. He laid a hand on her chest, closed his eyes, took a deep, shuddering breath as his hand fell, defeated, back to his side. Pushing back against Merle's offered hand, he began to walk as quickly as he could away from the scene alone. When Ruby saw what he did, she made a heartbroken, soft, sucking breath and Rick pulled her tighter against his side comfortingly.

When it was all said and over, the small group almost seemed to be clawing their way away from each other, like they couldn't take seeing each other for another moment. Rick never put Jeb down, just carried the boy into the main house, Carl silently at his side. Ruby was graced by Paul's arm across her shoulder as she walked behind, a quietly sobbing Beth tucked tightly on his other side. She looked up and gave him a grateful look for his support and he leaned down and tapped her forehead with his lovingly. Jeb cried himself right into a coma, and Rick's arm had fallen deeply asleep when he finally laid the little boy in his bed. Carl was wiped out, exhausted, himself, and laid across his own bed, staring at the ceiling. Rick knelt down beside his son's bed and brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked softly.

"Gotta be." Carl's answer was so flat it startled Rick.

"It's ok to cry, to be sad, Carl. You know that right?"

:Doesn't do any good to be sad. It doesn't stop people from dying."

Rick truly didn't know what to say to that. Frowning, he leaned over Carl and kissed the boy's head, hugging him as best he could in the position he was in. Carl looked into his eyes deeply for a moment, like he was looking for an answer Rick just didn't have, but when he didn't find it he turned over and buried his face in the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Get some sleep. I love you." Rick said, watching his son closely. He got no answer, and he sighed as he got up slowly. Going to the door, he turned and looked back at Carl's silent shape across the room. Blinking thoughtfully, he left the door partially open and returned downstairs.

Everyone was emotionally drained but it was still slightly early for bed, so they all sat around the living room. Daryl and Merle were the only ones not there, choosing instead to be in the men's house to deal with what they were going through. Rick wasn't surprised. He leaned against the door frame in the living room and looked around at the others. Lola held a squirming Lilly in her arms and sat With Eddie on the love seat. Beth and Paul were on one end of the couch, Jimmy next to them leaning forward with his chin in his hand, and Ruby on the other side of him. Noell perched on the arm next to her. The girl rarely left Ruby's side, and Rick assumed that would remain the case until she became truly comfortable here. It didn't bother him in the least, though he got Ruby alone very seldom now, honestly he was glad Ruby was being there for the young doctor.

With a sinking feeling, Rick suddenly realized how small his group really looked.

****Ruby****

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling, watching the rising sun outside send streaks of light across the plaster above. There were no more tears, she'd cried everything out in Rick's arms the night before while he whispered in her ear comfortingly. He lay next to her now, completely exhausted. He'd been there for everyone, always saying the right thing to try and make them feel better about the absolute clusterfuck of the day before. Looking over at him, she sighed and watched his beautiful sleeping face. How he managed to stay so strong was beyond her, but she was extremely grateful for it.

It made no sense that she couldn't sleep. She was as exhausted as Rick but all she could think about was how different things were today than they were from 24 hours before. And Daryl over there in his house unwilling to express the devastation she knew he was feeling. It couldn't be good. She had the distinct impression he could be lost if he didn't get it out. Letting out a frustrated breath, she tossed the blanket back and got up. Going to the bathroom, she shut the door and clicked the light on. Staring at herself in the mirror, she was startled to see her swollen, still red eyes and face. Shit, she looked like hell, and she didn't care, but the others needed to see a strong front. Rick was being so great, she needed to follow his lead, so she straightened her hair, washed her face, and changed into clean clothes.

"Where'r you goin'?" Rick sleepy voice made her start violently, and she pulled the tee shirt she was pulling on down over her head.

"Can't sleep." She said, going to his side of the bed and sitting down next to him. He pulled her to his chest and held her hard, like he never wanted to let her go.

"You ok, though?"

"Are any of us?" She said dryly, feeling him stroke her hair under his large palm.

"No." He freely admitted, she could hear the frown in his voice. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh-oh." She whispered. "That doesn't sound good."

"About the baby."

She tried to pull away. "Huh-uh. Not now, not after yesterday. Can we do it later?" She protested, but he pulled her forward again firmly but gently, laying his chin on the top of her head.

"No, now. We need to. Why don't you talk about it? Why are you so against it?"

"We just lost two people, you really think this is the time?"

"Yes, I do. I'm afraid you're thinking it's going to turn out bad, that you hate this whole thing, that you resent me for it."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he let her lean back a little to look at him. "What? Why would I... what?"

"You don't? You won't talk about it, what am I supposed to think?"

"I'm scared, yeah, but... God, I could never hate this, or resent you. Ever. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Please, don't ever say that again."

He sighed, looking relieved, but still concern danced in his blue eyes. "So, talk to me, then."

"What do you want me to say? We've discussed this."

"Not since a real doctor got here. Changes things. I hoped you would be easier with it."

"Still giving birth in a house, away from modern medical faculties." She gave an uneasy chuckle. "But yes, I am relieved Noell is here. It does make things better."

"Will you start taking it easy? Talking to me more? To the others?" He looked at her hopefully, and she didn't have the courage to let him down.

"Yeah, if it makes you happy."

"It will. I want to see you recognize it."

"Long as you don't try putting me in bed for the rest of it, or treat me like I'm glass, we have a deal." She said gently, and kissed him. "I'm going to go see how the others are doing, ok? You gonna get some more sleep?"

He glanced at the clock. "Nah. It's almost 7 anyway. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok." She smiled, brushing her lips over his again. The sadness of the day before still hung between them though, and they left it at that.

Paul was with Beth in the kitchen, helping the girl get a meager breakfast together, though they knew as well as Ruby that no one was going to be hungry. Beth looked at her with tearful eyes when she came in.

"Coffee?" She asked simply, sniffing. Ruby nodded, getting it herself. There were no hugs to be given, no condolences, everyone felt as crappy as the other, and Paul leaned against the table, looking defeated.

"Is Rick coming down? I need help getting a water source back to the barn."

"Already? You don't have to do that so soon." Ruby sipped her coffee, looking at him over the rim of the cup sadly.

He shrugged. "Or sit around here and think? No thanks. Tell him I'll be in the barn."

Ruby watched him go, sighing deeply. She hated seeing him like this. Giving a sympathetic smile to Beth, she poured three more mugs of coffee and left the house, crossing the yard to Merle and Daryl's place, balancing them as she went. Just as she was wondering how she was going to open the door with her load, it opened for her.

"You scared the hell out of me." She whispered, not really angry, at Merle looming in the doorway.

"Sorry little sister. What's goin' on?" He leaned against the door frame, not moving to let her pass.

"Honestly?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. She had no idea why she wanted to "honest" with him, but she did just then. He nodded patiently and she continued. "Because I thought I could take the sadness, and I can't. I'm way too hormonal, and you're not the crying type."

"Fair enough." He nodded, stepping back and opening the door for her. She handed him a mug of coffee and he looked at her surprised. "And you come with goodies. Hide out on here with us if you want, girl."

He turned and she followed him into the kitchen. Merle was clearly the strong whiskey, hard drug type, but he picked up a tiny shaker of sugar and began to sweeten his coffee. Not really knowing what else to do, Ruby just stood and watched him uncertainly.

"How is he?" She asked simply, and Merle shrugged, his back still to her.

"He's Daryl."

"Way to be descriptive."

He turned, leaning against the counter and regarding her calmly. "You want me to tell you he's broken up? Has all the feelin's and wants to share 'em? Ok, go on back and play Oprah with him. See how far it gets ya, but when you come out with a body part in a different place than you went in with, don't come cryin' ta me."

"He'd do that?" She opened her eyes wide, shocked at the insinuation the hunter would hurt her.

"I've seen him do worse." Merle nodded, speaking cryptically. "Don't think you can test his soft spot for ya, little sister. Not the time. He'll be fine, long as you don't push him too hard. That pretty doctor is back there now and I ain't heard her scream yet."

Ruby shivered. "Thanks for that."

He smirked, raising his cup. "Thanks for this." Ruby backed out of the kitchen and went right for Daryl's room.

"God damn it!"

She heard his shout long before she reached the door. Knocking gently with two mugs balanced in her hand, she listened.

"I'm sorry! You pulled something out there yesterday and you're bleeding again. I'm doing the best I can." Noell's voice was strained, but not angry. Ruby licked her lips, knowing they couldn't hear her, so she opened the door slightly and peered around it.

"Finally!" Daryl spotted her and threw his hands up in the air. He was in bed, pressing against the pillows as Noell bandaged up his leg. "Will you tell her to take it easy?" He threw a hand toward Noell, who just looked up at Ruby hopelessly and continued working.

"I'm almost done." She muttered, finishing the last the the taping and sat back. "There." She sighed and got up, cleaning up her mess.

"Brought you two some coffee." Ruby said, taking Daryl a cup. He grabbed in and swallowed, gesturing his thanks to her. Noell came around and took hers with a small smile.

"Meet you outside?" She said knowingly to Ruby, who nodded gently, and the young woman slipped out of the room.

"How you feeling?" Ruby turned back to Daryl, wandering around the foot of his bed. He watched her with narrowed eyes, like he was daring her to say anything about what had happened the day before.

"I'm here, ain't I?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Where else you gonna go?"

He gave her a sideways smirk, so much like Merle. "Good point. Smartass." He stretched his leg out and grimaced. "I don't know what the hell she's doin' to me, but I hurt worse every damn time she comes in here." He fought to scratch at the bandages and Ruby sat forward.

"We're lucky to have her. It itch?"

"Like a bitch." He fought harder. He was going to hurt himself, and she went to the closet and got out a coat hanger. He paused, watching her as she bent it into a little loop and got down on the side of his bed.

"When I was six I decided I was gonna learn how to ride a bike, right?" She said, beginning to scratch atop the bandages lightly. He let out a sigh of relief and listened, just glad to not be so itchy for a moment. He nodded and she continued. "So, the only bike around was the one of the girl next door, she had a big one, but I figured I could do it. I couldn't. Fell off about ten minutes into it and broke my arm in two places."

He let out a quiet "humph" of interest as she spoke. She grinned and nodded. "Yup. Walked home too, crying all the way. I'll never forget the look on my mother's face."

He chuckled at that and settled back against the pillows as she never stopped scratching. "Anyway," She said. "That dumb cast itched like no other. My mom got a wire hanger and bent it like this, and she would sit for hours just scratching and scratching..." She trailed off in her words, and for some reason, Carol popped into her head. Tears welled in her eyes, and she swiped her shoulder over her face, not wanting him to see. She wanted him to come at this on his own, not pushed into it by her blubbering.

"I got this. Thanks." He said softly, taking the hanger from her. He looked at her sadly, but said no more about the tears. Instead, he said, "Which arm did you break?"

She looked at him, surprised he was still thinking of her story. Holding up her left arm, she answered. "This one."

"Does it bend funny now?" He asked, and she burst out laughing, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Actually yes." She bent it back with her other arm and he saw it bent at an odd angle right in the center of her forearm.

"Eh, that's ok. But look at this..." He said, rolling up his sleeve.

*****Rick*****

Rick walked away from the spot where Paul wanted to branch in a new water source for the barn, scratching his head. He was trying to keep busy, his thoughts spinning in his head, so when Noell walked across the yard and approached him, it both startled him and shocked him that she was drifting that far away from her safe spaces.

"Hey." She said, a slight frown on her pretty, delicate face, and he paused before her.

"Hey yourself. You doin' ok?"

"I didn't know your people, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am." She seemed uncertain, but held his gaze. His eyes saddened, he felt it, but he nodded,

"Thank you. For everything you tried to do for Sally, for Daryl."

"It's not problem. It's actually kind of nice to be able to do the job again." She gave a sad smile, and they began to walk in tandem back to the main house. "So, you get the well thing figured out?" She looked back to Paul, who was just now setting fire to the dead horses beyond the field, Jimmy at his side.

"Too far. We're gonna have to cart it. Where's Ruby?"

"With Daryl. I think she just wanted to see how he is, but he's not big with the emoting, is he? Well, unless it's to tell me how much I'm hurting him."

"Hurting him?" Rick chuckled. "I've seen that man get shot and walk away. He's messing with you."

"He's good at it then." She looked disbelievingly at him, then shook it off. "But he's set, and no one else around here needs bandaged up. You want help with anything?"

He looked so sad then, she almost took it back. "I gotta be honest, Carol had that house so wrapped up I have no idea what they need help with now. Have you talked to Beth?"

"She can't stop crying and doing laundry. I know I should have it in my bedside manner to handle a crying, pregnant female, but I'm afraid I'm falling a bit short now. Maggie is with her."

"Good. They should be together. Glenn with 'em?"

"Never leaves Maggie's side, huh?"

"Takes a crowbar." He nodded, and she smiled at the ground as they walked. Rick had steered them away from the main house when she'd told him about Beth, and they were now headed to Daryl and Merle's place. "You're welcome to stick with me, then."

She nodded, letting him take the lead when they tapped up the stairs and entered the house. Merle was in the living room and looked up when he heard them.

"It's like a train station in this place, you people know that?" He said dryly, putting down an old magazine. Gesturing to the hallway, he sighed. "People always lookin for that girl. I don't see it. Anyway, I wouldn't bug 'em."

Rick ignored that remark. "Why? You hear somethin?"

Merle raised his eyebrows. "Been quite. Heard a laugh a while back, so one 'a 'em's either snapped, or she's getting through to him."

Rick didn't have to wait. At that moment, Ruby emerged, and looked surprised to see them standing in the hall. "Everything ok?"

"I don't know, is it?" Rick asked, looking past her. "How is he?"

Ruby looked over at Merle and shook her head, the tiniest smile around her lips. "He's Daryl, right?"

Merle held up his hand and stuck out his bottom lip. "She learns." He called out, almost a cheer. Standing, he stretched, "Might as well go see if he wants to yell a little now."

He walked away, vanishing into Daryl's room, and Ruby chuckled, looking back at Noell and Rick. "He's not ready to deal with it yet. He will though."

"Where are you going?" Rick asked, watching her pass them by and head for the door.

"Just need to take care of something." She said softly, and left the house. Noell and Rick looked at each other, mildly perplexed.

"That seem odd to you?" He remarked.

"Well, considering our long and intensive past together, I wouldn't really know, would I?" Noell said glibly, and Rick twitched a smile on the corner of his mouth. "But, she's been through a lot in the last day, you all have. And pregnant to boot, I'm shocked she's not hysterical."

"I don't want to see hysterical. Come on." He said, and they stepped out on the porch. Ruby had crossed the yard and was approaching the grave site, still fresh from the burial. They watched her get to it, stop and kneel at Carol's place. There, alone, she sat for a very long time, and Rick never stopped watching her.


	9. Force

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

****RICK****

It's funny how when you're truly, heart breakingly sad, time passes quickly and slowly at the same time. In some ways, Rick could feel every moment of the last two weeks since they'd lost Carol and Sally grating against his mind like the sharp blades of a cheese grater, and in other ways, it felt like yesterday he's stood over their graves giving their last loving eulogy. He taken to not measuring the time by the clicks of his trusty watch, but by the sun rising and falling, and by watching the others finding a way to function that didn't seem like they were being unfaithful to Carol or Sally's memory.

He missed the two girls badly, and once, when Ruby had caught him just standing in their room and staring at the drawings Sally had made for him, she'd just held onto his waist and allowed him to grieve in that pensive, quiet way he did. He was so grateful for her determination to be there for him and everyone else steadily, ever fast. The way she tried to help in the kitchen now with Beth, though she'd almost set it on fire twice and Beth had decided she was hopeless. She'd sweetly but firmly relegating her to the decidedly less flammable laundry duty. To distract the ladies from Carol's absence, Ruby was even talking about the baby, something which made Rick show a rare and soft smile when he listened in the doorways. It was working, too. The others were talking more, smiling even here and there. It was going to take some time, but they were going to be ok.

But what really tore at his insides was the fast that she was heartbroken and she wasn't letting anyone see, even him. She'd been trying to do the same for Daryl, and he was rejecting it at every turn. When he was bed-fast, he would let her or Noell in his room to tend to his wound, or bring food, but now he was up and walking around, they didn't go in there. There was no reason to. Merle made the trips to the main house for meal time, to take plates back for the two of them, and he helped with the little things Daryl still needed, not them. Ruby had tried to spend some time in the men's house, feeling him out till she suspected he would let go of the inner turmoil he so obviously was carting around, but he'd brushed her away at first. And then when she talked about Carol outright, he'd kicked her out completely. She'd taken to staying away now, her face drawn and sad, tense, trying to stay focused on other things. But every night, except those that rained so hard she couldn't sanely go out, she would walk alone to the graves and kneel down, spending a few quiet moments talking to the air, to the sky, whatever she felt Carol or Sally embodied at the time. No one bothered her when she would take that nightly trip, they all knew she was waiting for Daryl to maybe come out, wander over and get out what the hell he needed to get out about the woman everyone knew he'd loved.

And then, one hot, sticky night, with the moon full and bright orange in the sky, he did.

*****Daryl*****

"I said, out!" He'd yelled it at a shocked silent Ruby in his room a week before when she'd asked him to talk about Carol. Damn if the girl just wouldn't let it go, he silently fumed to himself. Daryl replayed that scene in his head over and over again as he sat alone in the dim living room, alone except for his quiet brother reading in a chair across the room. No one came in anymore really. The mood in the house was so heavy and thick that the two of them were the only ones who could handle it. Noell took off every morning when she woke up and didn't come back in till the night was deep and there was no one left awake to keep her company in the main house. Not that Daryl cared. Not that he cared about much anymore.

He huffed angrily when he thought with self indignant justification about how annoyingly persistent Ruby had been right up until he'd finally turned red faced and ordered her out of his house. She'd looked so hurt right then that he'd almost stopped dead in his tracks and wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from being crushed under his anger. But his pride wouldn't allow it, and instead, he'd watched her hang her head and back out of the living room, turn and quietly leave out the front door. She hadn't been back since, but he'd seen her from windows, going about her chores with the others across the yard. He wanted to apologize, to walk out there and bring her back in and tell her everything he was feeling, but there was no way in hell he even knew how to go about doing something so... womanly. Besides, the other half of him was still raging that she'd pushed him to that point. She should have known better, to back off like everyone else had and let him deal with it.

"'Cept you ain't dealin' with it, little brother." Merle's voice snapped him back to reality, and Daryl looked at him, puzzled. Had he been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he'd actually spoken that last bit out loud?

"Shut up, Merle." He growled, looking back down at his knuckles, white from being squeezed into fists in his lap.

"Shut up, Merle. Shut up, Ruby." Merle countered, not quite as mockingly as the words would suggest. "Go on, tell anybody that has an opinion to shut the hell up. Don't stop 'em from bein' right."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Daryl spat out angrily. His brother wanted to go? Oh, it was on.

Merle sat his book aside calmly, sitting his elbows down on the arms of the worn green armchair he was in, his eyes boring into Daryl in that way that made his squirm. Like Merle was reading his insides or something. "I'm talkin' about the fact that you just about squished the life outta that kid out there, and you're fixin' to do it to yourself next. You gotta deal with what happened, man. You don't, you're gonna turn into the old man, you know that."

Daryl's heart skipped a beat at the mention of their father. It wasn't a welcome topic, and to be compared to what the man turned into after their mother burned to death in their trailer... well, that was just too much. "I ain't nothin' like him, you son of a bitch."

"Yeah? I bet that little girl out there woulda rather you just belted her across the face than how you talked to her last time. And I'm sittin' here watchin' you fume yourself into a hot mess right in that chair. You're killin' yourself with all this bein' pissed off, man."

"What do you care about how I talked to Ruby?" Daryl countered angrily. "You don't care two licks about that girl, now all of a sudden you're takin' her side? I told her I didn't wanna talk about-" He stopped suddenly, realizing he'd been about to say Carol's name. Taking a deep breath, he eyed Merle viciously. "She's expectin' me to start bein all soft and fluffy like Glenn or some shit out there, and she knows that ain't me."

"Now, I ain't sayin' I've been her biggest fan, but I watch how she acts with you. I done told you that she cares about ya, man."

"And?" Daryl bit at his brother.

"And, if somethin' happens that I'm not around anymore, it makes me feel better knowin' you got somebody at your back." Merle said those words so simply, it made Daryl stop in is tracks, and his anger ebbed away a little. Frowning, he blinked at his brother.

"Somethin' happens to ya. What the hell do you mean, somethin' happens?"

"Ain't gonna be around forever. Hell, I ain't been around for most of this shit, have I? But I think part of the reason you ain't dealin with Carol's dyin' is cause it's makin' you think about the fact that it can happen to me, to Ruby, even Officer Friendly out there and you can't deal with it. But you got to. And you're pissed off because you never told the woman how you felt about her and you're kickin yourself. I don't blame ya, man. You coulda had some times there and you don't now. But instead of bringin you closer to those people out there, you're pushin yourself away and when somethin happens to them, because it will, you're gonna hate yourself even more. Why are you bein so goddamn stupid?"

Daryl felt like his insides were being torn in half by a walker. He knew Merle was speaking the truth, and yet it hurt so much to hear he wished the man would just shoot him in the heart and get it over with. "Fuck, Merle." He choked out, standing up. He moved too fast and twisted his still tender leg painfully, but the tears that were threatening to spring to his eyes were not from physical pain, but deep, gut wrenching, emotional agony that had been building since the moment they'd put Carol in the ground.

Merle stood too, but stayed at a distance, watching Daryl try to escape the things he needed to hear. "No, I ain't lettin you go again. You listen to this on your own, or while I'm pinnin you down, it's your choice. But you do somethin, you hear me? Scream, hit somethin', kill somethin', but do somethin'. I wasn't kidding when I said you were killin' yourself with this. If you keep actin like you don't care about that girl out there, or any of those people you took to while I was gone, you're not gonna make it the next time you gotta bury one of 'em."

Daryl was backing up, and Merle was advancing on him slowly as he spoke. It wasn't aggressive in a violent way, but there was no denying the fact that Daryl wasn't getting away so easily this time, and a shift came over him. His chin dropped, his eyes grew wider, slightly afraid of the feelings overcoming him, growing glistening with unshed tears of pain and anger, loss and regret. Suddenly, he looked years younger, and much like he did when his older brother or father would come at him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to fight their brutality in his weakened state.

Except this time, instead of raise his fists, Merle just stopped a few steps away from Daryl, who was pressed back against the far wall now, and his grizzled face was resigned and determined. "Little brother, you gotta get it out. And then you gotta be a part of that group out there again. If I left tomorrow, nobody would miss me but you?" He gave a slightly bitter chuckle. "You're one 'a the boys, man. You're a part of that in a way I never can be. You all are a boxed set, you get me? You screwed up when you didn't let the woman know how you felt when everybody and their brother's uncle could see it. Now you're about to go and push away the only people you got left in this world besides me, and they're tryin to stop you from doin' it."

When Daryl spoke, it was quiet, eerily steady. "I thought you hated me for goin' with 'em. Bein part of 'em, after what happened to ya."

"Part 'a me does, but I had to leave that part on the rooftop in Atlanta. Nah, man. You need 'em. I can see that. You need those people out there in a way you never will or ever have needed me. You're different with 'em, than you used to be. And as pissed off as it might have made me to admit it, you're better than you used to be. You turned into a better man, and I never knew how to do that. Now I ain't sayin' you didn't have cause, cuz you did, but these last few weeks, you've gone and turned into the most annoying, whiny ass little bitch I ever seen. You need to stop actin like that to Ruby and tell her how you feel about her. And let those others out there know how you feel about them. Then maybe when you lose one 'a 'em, you'll actually make it through."

Merle sighed and crossed his brawny arms over his chest, looking at Daryl wearily. "Find a way to do that without makin yourself look like a pussy, though, will ya? Now if you don't mind, I've had just about enough Dr. Phil for the night, I'm gonna go to bed."

Merle turned and marched out the living room archway, and Daryl leaned against the wall, listening to his brother clomp up the stairs. His heart was thumping in his chest loudly, painfully, but as he stood there, leaning against the wall with his hot, sweaty forehead against the relative coolness of the plaster, he knew his brother was right. He sucked in a trembling breath, and cleared his throat, running a sweaty palm down his face. Limping on his healing leg- he didn't need the crutches anymore, not for several days now- he slowly headed for the front door.

********Ruby**********

Sitting there on her knees at the foot of Carol and Sally's graves, Ruby heard Daryl long before he got to her. The front door close to the men's house, slow, deliberate steps as he favored his leg, and as he grew closer, she was assaulted by her fight or flight instinct. Was he coming to rail at her again? If he was, she couldn't take that. She crumble. But if he was, why would he come out here? To a spot he'd avoided since the funeral. She came out here every night hoping he would show up, and now that he was, she was terrified.

Keeping her eyes on the grass in front of her, she listened until he stopped mere feet behind her. Swallowing hard, she moved to get up.

"I'll leave you be." She whispered, and began to move away.

"Ruby, stop."

She froze, listening to the sounds of crickets around them. The deeply humid air felt like a quilt fresh out of the dryer and wrapped around her body. Cloying, suffocating. She had only gotten partway up when he'd stopped her with two words, and she settled back, knee first, onto the ground again, waiting for him to do something.

"Why do you come out here every night like this?" He asked softly, and though she didn't turn around to see, she could hear the sadness, regret and bitterness in the shaky tremble of his voice.

She sighed with premature relief, that was probably not out here to scream at her again. "I don't know. Maybe because this is important, having a place to let them rest that's peaceful and where we can mourn them? Nobody has this anymore."

"We got a lotta things nobody else has."

"And we should remember that." She whispered, and the fell into a silence together, him standing behind her while she stayed there in her spot on the ground.

She nearly jumped when one of his large hands came to rest on top of her head gently. "I shouldn't 'a talked to you like that."

"I shouldn't have pushed you. I was just worried." She finally turned her head and looked up and back at him. His eyes were glistening and looking intently at the two mounds in front of them, not at her.

"Merle thinks I been a whiny bitch, but I think I been more 'a prick than anything. He said I was gonna turn out like my old man if I keep it up. After my mother died he turned into a real son of a bitch. Drinkin and whorin when he wasn't smackin us around. Never tried to understand why, just hated him for it. Wasn't till now I think he might 'a just missed her."

She listened to him talk quietly. This was what she'd been waiting for, and she prayed the old Daryl would be back now. She was mildly surprised that Merle had been the catalyst for him coming out here, though. That was unexpected, but she was grateful.

He moved carefully, and sat down on the soft grass beside her, stretching his injured leg out in front of him. The other one he propped up and rested his elbow on the knee, scratching at the cuticle of his forefinger with his thumbnail. In the moonlight, his shaggy hair was shiny and his face had a sheen of blue. He stared ahead, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I never told her the stuff I was thinkin, you know." He said.

"She knew." She looked over at him sadly. "She told me."

He looked at her then, his eyes wide with surprise. "She did?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together tightly. "Yeah. When Rick and I were fighting after he went out on that run, and I went back behind the barn. Remember?" She asked, and he nodded, hanging on her words. "I asked her why she never told you she she felt, and she said you weren't the type of guy that would take to that. She said she was happy with the way you two were doing things, she didn't want to change it."

She saw his shoulders shudder violently as he choked back a sob. He was way too tough, he'd never let her see him bawl. "She knew me."

"Better than anybody. Merle even, I think. She loved you, but she knew you loved her too. She said you two didn't have to say it."

He gave a ragged breath and put his hand over his face, burying his wet eyes deep in his palm. She heard his jagged breathing as he finally began to allow himself to grieve for Carol. Eventually, he pulled back and she saw his cheeks were damp, glowing in the moonlight like glitter on his face.

"Thanks for tellin' me that." He gave a little nod, his eyes ahead, on nothing at all.

"You deserve to hear it. You also deserve to know how happy you made her. She actually thanked me for bringing you back from the accident. She wouldn't have made it if you hadn't come back, you know that right?"

He shook his head bitterly. "I feel so goddamn guilty. I was supposed to protect her, and I was fuckin laid up. If I'd 'a been there-"

"If you would have not gone hunting with me, if those walkers hadn't been there and made us crash, if you didn't get infected... God, Daryl, it wasn't your fault! So many things led up to this and no one could have seen it coming!"

He stopped speaking, and looked up at the moon thoughtfully. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at her. "What do you do out here then? Talk to her?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Tell her what's going on, how much we miss her. About you."

"Me? What about me?" He asked.

"About how worried I was that you were just hermited up in that house, didn't talk to anybody but Merle since you got out of that bed. About how she'd yell at you to get up and keep trying to find a way to make it out here."

"Yeah, she would." He gave a light, unconvincing chuckle. "Sounds like her."

"She's always gonna be with you."

"Oh don't start on that spiritual bullshit, Rube." He let out a sigh and eyed her skeptically. "I was with ya right up till that. I don't what happens when we go, but I don't believe in all that angels on your shoulder, shit."

"Kinda ironic for a guy who wears angel wings on the back of his vest, no?"

"Maybe. I don't know." He shrugged. He was still upset, but whatever Merle had said to him, combined with the conversation they were having at that moment, he seemed better than he had in weeks. "Doesn't matter. But if you're gonna go on back inside, I'm just gonna stay here a while."

She nodded gently, recognizing that that was not a request. "Sure. Take your time." She stood up and took a step away, but paused. Moving back behind him, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck comfortingly. "I'm glad you're back." She whispered and squeezed, then let him go. He was still sitting there, staring ahead, when she reached the front door of the main house and looked back. Nodding reassuringly to herself, she let herself in and locked the door behind her.

As nice as the farm was, filled with comforts that very few had, it all would come to an end eventually. So it was when, at breakfast one morning a month and a half after that night by the graves, Paul announced they were cutting back on electricity.

"Guys, really?" He'd said when they complained. "Daryl, tell 'em, man!"

Daryl sat next to Merle at the table, much the way he now did almost every morning. "Got maybe a week left in the fuel tank for the generators. You people don't start turnin lights off and usin damn blow dryers, we won't make it till next thursday."

Maggie looked a little chagrined at his pointed remark and glanced at Ruby, who just winked at her and took a sip of her coffee. "So does that mean we have to start cooking outside again?" She asked over the rim of her cup.

"If you can do it, do it." Daryl chuckled skeptically at her.

"Necessary stuff stays on. Fridge, hot water heater, but we need to start using candles in the rooms, only use the lights when absolutely essential."

Maggie spoke up then. "Aren't all lights essential at night?"

Paul grinned. "Huh-uh. One step ahead of you. I took out all but one lightbulb in all the rooms and hid 'em. You're under my watch now, baby."

Rick laughed sharply at that. "It's a good idea. I bet that gas lasts an extra two weeks we go like that."

"So a run then?" Glenn asked.

Paul nodded. "Gonna head out there today and talk to him about it."

"Who's going?" Ruby asked, fearfully. No way was Rick going again, he went last time. He noted her concern and grabbed her hand on the table, holding it tightly.

"Rick and Jimmy went last time, so I think I should go this time. Glenn, you got my back?"

"I have to, don't I? Daryl's still slow, he can't go out there." Glenn answered, and Daryl shot him a narrowed glare.

"Still beat your ass, man. I ain't slow." He said it so defensively that the entire table began to laugh loudly.

"Nah man, you ain't slow. Where's yer helmet?" Merle cracked as he caught his breath. His rugged, bearded face was tinted red, giving him a sunburned look as he laughed at his brother.

Beth wasn't laughing as much as the others, and Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. She knew how the girl felt, having her love leave with the possibility of not coming back. Hell, she hated the thought of Paul leaving, she could only imagine what the very pregnant girl on the other side of the table was thinking.

After breakfast, Ruby stood in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and brushing her hair out carefully. She'd not had the time or energy to shower since the day before, and she felt grubby before stepping under the hot water. With the possibility that they would be out of gas soon, there was no telling how many more hot showers were in her future.

"We've gotten spoiled." She said loudly to the mirror as she brushed her hair free of wet tangles, and a moment later, Rick appeared in the doorway.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning his elbow above his head against the frame and watching her.

"We've had the power on here the whole time, I think we've gotten spoiled." She looked at him in the reflection, and he grinned. Coming up behind her, he took a hand and put it on her side before sliding it across her ever so slightly rounded stomach.

"Look at that." he mused softly, caressing the small bump.

"Yeah." She smiled, looking down. She put her hand over his and looked back up at him in the mirror. "I'm gonna get huge."

"You're beautiful." He kissed the tip of her nose and nuzzled her wet hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They stayed there like that for a minute, him just breathing her clean scent in deeply. She frowned a little and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. "You feel ok?"

"Yeah. Just hate that Paul and Glenn are going out there. I wish we could all stay together forever."

"Me too." He agreed, his own frown bringing the edges of his mouth downward slightly. "But we're always gonna need supplies, it's always going to be something we have to do."

"Don't have to remind me. But I'm gonna try and spend a little time with Paul before he goes." She kissed him and detached herself from his grip. He teased her, pulling on her arms to keep her, grinning, but he eventually let her go to get dressed. She pulled on a stretchy pair of yoga pants and a tank top, it was more comfy on her swollen belly than the tight jeans she usually favored. She was only just beginning to show, but at that moment, she wondered just how big she was really going to get.

Downstairs, Eddie and Lola were talking quietly over Lilly, playing in the living room floor with Jeb. Lola looked over at her, a look of deep concern on her delicate features. Ruby would have stopped, but Eddie grabbed Lola's hand and kept speaking softly, so Ruby let them be, and walked into the kitchen, where Paul was with Beth.

"What's wrong with Lola?" She asked, grabbing a glass of water from the sink.

"Eddie's goin with me and Jimmy. Guess he finally decided to start pullin his weight around here." Paul came to stand next to her against the counter so his voice wouldn't carry.

"Yeah, he doesn't do a lot, does he?" Ruby looked up at him over the rim of her glass.

"How long will you be gone?" Beth asked, and by the look on Paul's face, she knew this wasn't the first time Beth had asked that question.

"Not long, babe. I promise. And I'll be back, safe as houses, before you know it." He went over and wrapped his large arms around her small frame, resting his hands on the baby like Rick had done with her upstairs. Ruby finished her water, washed the glass and put it on the towel on the sink.

"When are you going to town?" She asked Paul as she dried her hands.

"This afternoon. Rick suggested we wait to see if Whit was coming out here first, save the gas."

"I want to go with you instead of Jimmy." She said, and he tilted his head at her curiously.

"I don't know about that. I take you off this farm Rick'll have my head."

"Come on, I wanna spend some time with you before you go. We never do anything just the two of us anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best puppy dog look. He grinned and shook his head cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess we don't, huh. I miss you too, babe." He stepped forward and wrapped a meaty arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Beth looked over at them and smiled, amused.

"Take her with you, honey. Long as you're safe, what's the harm?"

"The harm? When she disappeared with Daryl, Rick was downright scary." He laughed. "Alright, I guess it'll be ok. But you get to ask Rick, not me."

"Deal." Ruby nodded resolutely. "I'll go get dressed." Whether is was because he didn't have to go on the run himself and he was able to stay with her, or that she was being extra charming, Rick didn't fight her too hard when she went upstairs and announced that she was going with Paul to town. He wasn't over the moon, but as she and Paul waved goodbye from the truck, he merely made her promise to be safe, gave her an extra clip for the gun on her hip, and kissed her goodbye. Minutes later, she and Paul were whizzing by tall waving grasses in the hot summer sunlight on their way to Buckley.

"So, you ready for Beth to pop?" She asked casually, over the sound of the wind in the open windows. He looked over and saw a lone walker in a field to the left. He was always the observant one...

"Still got a long ways to go, no matter how it looks." He answered, his eyes squinted against the bright sunlight.

"You think she's gonna get bigger?"

"Hey now. She's not obese, Starlet." He chuckled, pretending to be offended. "She's all stomach."

"I know, Paul, I wasn't saying that. Don't get your panties in a twist. But you can't deny she looks like a snake swallowed a basketball."

"I think it's cute. And you should talk. You're gonna be there pretty soon yourself." He reached a hand over and laid it on the barely there bump. She grinned and overlapped her hands on his.

"Crazy, ain't it?" She smirked. "Never thought I'd be doing this."

"You're gonna be great."

She smiled brightly. "I hope so. Noell says it's not that bad, she says it'll go fine. I'm really glad she's here, I feel a helluva lot better about it all with her around."

"I'll never let anything happen to you. And Rick won't either, not that you need me to tell you that. It's gonna be fine." He pulled his hand back and put it on the wheel, leaning back in his seat and against the open window. "So, you and Daryl are all made up now, how'r things goin with that?"

She shook her head, looking out at the passing scenery as she spoke. "Better. He's not over Carol's death, I don't think he ever will be, but at least he's dealing with it now. Not holding it all inside and exploding over everything. It's about as good as it's gonna get."

"Yeah, well, we all miss her."

"We miss her, Paul. He loved her. I mean, what if you lost Beth?"

"Don't even talk about that. God damn..." He shook his head. "No, I get it. So what changed? What brought him around?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. I don't believe it."

"What?" He looked at her out the corner of his eye, curious.

"He said Merle snapped him out of it. Told him he was being a whiny bitch or something like that. I don't know, but whatever he said, it affected Daryl hard. I'venever seen him cry before."

"He cried?" Paul looked stunned at the possibility.

"Everybody cries sometimes, Paul. Don't look so shocked." She chastised him.

"No. People cry, but Daryl Dixon is not people. He's like... a terminator with a crossbow and a flannel." He said and she let out a sharp, surprised laugh.

"Oh my god. Quote of the day." She gasped, laughing loudly. "But true enough. God, that's funny. But I'm glad Merle did it, anyway. I don't know how much longer Daryl could have gone on that way. He snapped at everyone, lost all patience. Didn't even come to our house for what? Goin on two weeks? Never left that damn room of his. It was actually a little scary."

"Yeah. Well, it's over now. Maybe Noell will start feeling a little more comfortable over there now. I actually found her sleeping on the couch once."

Ruby chuckled. "If I had to live over there with Merle, I might do the same thing." She stopped herself. "I really should be nicer. I think he's trying to fit in, and after what he just did with Daryl, I think I should stop saying shit like that."

"Nah. He's still an asshole." Paul grinned, turning the truck down the road that led toward Buckley from the highway. "Listen, Starlet, I wanted to tell you that even though I got my hands full with Beth and baby, I want you to come to me if you need to. Don't be afraid to ask for help, or.. hell, even just to talk. We've always been able to do that with each other, and we just really don't anymore. I don't like it. This whole thing with Daryl you just dealt with and if that had happened in the old days, you'd be sitting on the end of my bed till four am talkin about it. You didn't talk to me once about it."

She raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. Truthfully, the thought hadn't even occurred to her to go to Paul and vent about it, and she frowned to herself. He was right, that wasn't normal for her. "God, I didn't even think about it."

"Didn't think about it? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm an idiot. I don't know, maybe things have changed so much that I've changed. I think I worry that you already have too much goin on, you don't need me whining to you too."

"I'm gonna kick your ass. Don't you ever think like that. It kinda hurt my feelings that you don't come to me like you used to. I know you got Rick, and god love him for it, but I'm still your best friend, aren't I?" He looked hurt, his face drawn and impossibly young looking at he pouted. She let out a small 'oh', and looked at him, worried.

"Of course you are! I love you!" She slid over and hooked an arm through his, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I swear, I'm gonna start buggin the shit out of you."

"You better." He mumbled, but she could see a smile playing around his lips and eyes. "We're here." He said, and she looked up. They were pulling up to the main wall, heads bobbing above it of the watch men Whit put there.

"Let em in!" She heard a male voice cry out behind the wall somewhere, and the large metal gate reinforced with a chainlink fence slid open in front of them enough to drive the truck through. Ruby was surprised to see Satch on the other side, grinning at them. She hadn't seen him but once since he'd gone back to Buckley after staying with them for that short time.

"Looky here! What brings you guys over?" He gave a bright, white toothed smile and came to the driver's side of the truck.

"Hey Satch. You all healed up?" She smiled at him past Paul's shoulder.

"Good as new, thanks." He nodded, still smiling. Behind him, she saw Disco pop her blond head up, scanning the truck closely. When she didn't see Jimmy, a look of sheer disappointment crashed over her cute face.

"Came to ask if you were interested in a run, Whit had talked about taking another one." Paul said quickly.

"Well, get on outta there and let's go ask him." Satch answered, waving them to park off the the side, and they got out of the truck to follow him back to the bar.

"Hey Ruby." Disco fell into step beside her as they walked. "So where's Jimmy?"

"Back at the farm. I'm sorry." Ruby couldn't help but feel bad she'd taken the boy's place, Disco looked so forlorn. "Why don't you come out sometime? Come with Whit next time, huh?"

"Yeah?" Disco's eyebrows raised hopefully. "Yeah, I want to! Thanks, Ruby!"

"No problem." Ruby grinned and watched as Disco turned and lightly jogged back to a set of buildings behind them. They reached the bar and she was temporarily blinded at the sudden absence of bright sunlight, replaced by the darkness of the old building.

"Whit!" Satch yelled into the empty space. "Found some visitors for ya, man! Get down here!"

She heard the tapping of footsteps on stairs behind the wall and a moment later, Whit emerged from the rear doorway. "Ruby! Paul! Good to see you, what's going on?"

"Came to see if you wanted to go on that run we were talkin about." Paul shook his hand, and Ruby smiled when Whit warmly grasped hers next. "We're gonna be out of gas in the next week."

"Oh man. Yeah, that's a problem. You gotta deal with that." Whit looked mildly concerned, nodding. "Well, come take a seat, get a drink. You got a plan? We've cleared the tanks in a ten mile radius of this place."

Ruby hung back while Paul and Whit got to talking, taking a seat around Whit's desk, bottle of bourbon in hand. Their voices provided a kind of white noise to her crowded brain as she leaned against the window and watched the people pass outside.

"You must be thinkin' about something pretty intense. I done said your name three times, girl." Satch came up beside her and mirrored her pose, a look of amusement on his face.

"Oh god. Sorry." She laughed gently, giving him an apologetic look. "Yeah, kinda seems like the thoughts don't stop anymore sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Not much different than it was before I guess. Only now, it's not about bills or bitchy folks. More about running, Not getting eaten."

"That's one way of putting it. How you been, Satch?" She smiled, and he nodded, looking out the window.

"Gettin' by. How's by favorite racist redneck?" He teased.

"Merle? Don't tell me you actually care." She cocked her head in disbelief.

"Hey," He held up a hand. "He's got a certain kind 'a charm, if you get really, really drunk." She laughed loudly and he grinned. "No, I appreciate his help, as coated in disdain as it might have been. He was fun to torture."

"Ruby!" Whit's sharp voice caught her attention, and she and Satch looked over. "Can you come on over? I need to talk to you two about something."

"What's up?" She came and took a seat next to Paul at the desk, and Satch walked around to perch on the edge of Whit's desk.

"This is a big favor, but I gotta do somethin about it, and I don't really see any other way." Whit began, and Paul and Ruby looked at each other, wary.

"A favor? You know we'll help any way we can." Ruby looked at him, brows furrowed.

"Don't say that yet, but if you do, I'll be truly grateful. We got a good place here in Buckley, like you all do at the farm, you know? But it's not always easy, with so many people bein' in such a relatively small place. We got a problem with a couple of 'em."

"What kind of a problem?" Paul asked, leaning back in his chair to listen.

"Got a guy and his niece. He's older, 65 I think, and she's pretty young. They're not bad, never done anything to anybody, you know, but people just... I don't know, they just can't seem to get on with 'em. Don't like 'em too much. She's fine, but they say he gives 'em the creeps. It's getting' bad. Folks don't want 'em around, and it's too tight quarters around here to allow that to happen."

"Ok. So.. what are you asking?" Paul frowned. "You want 'em to come back to the farm with us, is that it?"

Whit licked his lips and looked at them, apparently lost for words. "I hate to ask, but I'm not in the habit of kickin people out to die when they never did anything hurt anybody. And it's not like I can do anything about the old man, his niece won't leave his side. He's all she's got left. I don't want anything to happen to her. You get me?"

"Whit, you've done everything you can to help us at every turn, but what will Rick say if we show up with two more people? We're already having to go on a gas run because we're almost out as it is, and we bring in more people to use up what we got?"

"Paul!" Ruby hissed at him, shocked. He looked at her with wide eyes. "If Whit needs up to take these two off his hands so he can keep the place running, we have to do it. He's only done things to help us every time we needed it, we have to repay him."

"Hey, now, you don't have to repay me for nothing, Ruby, I've only done what you would do. If you don't think Rick will take these two in, I'll deal with it. You don't need ot feel obligated. I just thought you had three houses over there, and one you don't even have anybody living in. We just don't have that kind of room here and I'm afraid they're gonna get hurt."

"You think the people here would hurt them?" Ruby looked at him surprised.

"They say he's weird, and tensions are already high here. I don't want to take the chance. I've seen people turn into a mob at the drop of a hat, and that can't happen without getting a lot of people killed."

"But he's never done anything outright?" Paul asked, sighing. This was not good.

"No, never. But he's got a way of lookin' at ya. Like he's reading you or something. He's smart, well educated, but he's different. People don't understand him, so they start to be afraid. Then they talk about it to each other and all of a sudden, they're sayin he's a psycho and crazy, and insisting I kick him out. I do that, Emma, his niece, well, she'll go with him, and I got two people's blood on my hands. They won't last a week out there."

"We'll take 'em." Ruby said, and Paul whipped his head over to her.

"Starlet, you gotta talk to Rick first."

"He's right, you should talk to him first." Whit nodded. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You're not. Rick has led a group, albeit not as large, the same as you Whit. We even said if Merle didn't fit in at the farm, he'd have to come here. And Buck and Anna came here from our place. Noell could have. How is that fair? That we ship people over here and we're not there when Whit needs to do the same. No, go get them, and we'll take them back with us. Rick will understand, I promise you."

"Are you sure?" Whit looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious, I don't get the impression this fella is dangerous, and I know Emma is just a sweetheart, but this might cause a lot of trouble for you and I don't wanna do that."

"What if this guy gets to where our people can't be around him either? What do we do then?" Paul asked, and she knew he was pushing her to think of the consequences of what she was doing now, but she just couldn't bring herself to say no to Whit when he'd done everything in his power to help her every time she needed it. She shook her head firmly.

"Then we will deal with it then. Seriously, get them together and we'll take them back with us."

Whit sighed, but looked up at Satch and nodded. When Satch had vanished out the front door, Whit looked back down at her. "Well, I sure appreciate this, Ruby. You need them gone, I'll come get 'em myself."

"It's a deal. I'll talk to Rick, Paul. Don't worry. Did you two get the run talked about? When are you going?"

"Two days. I'll map it out and have a plan together, I think I know where to go to get enough gas to last us all a while. You can bring that tank truck, right?"

"Yeah, no problem." Paul nodded. They waited, talking, and not long of a wait passed before Satch was walking back in with two people in tow. An older man, every bit of the 65 years of age Whit had claimed, came first. He was tall, once probably heavy set but time and stress had made him much thinner, and his skin was saggy on his face and neck. Well lined, a strong jaw and deep gray at his temples. A more salt and pepper look to the rest of his shaggy hair. He had intensely blue eyes, sharp like an eagle's and Ruby could see why Whit said it felt like he was looking through you. When his eyes landed on her, she truly felt like he was reading her thoughts. Despite the warm weather, he was wearing a faded long sleeved tee shirt, a small hole at the hem at his waist. Baggy khaki pants pooled at his legs, held up with a brown leather belt. Another sign he'd lost weight in the way his clothes were clearly too big for him, he chose garments based on his old weight, not the size he was now.

The girl behind him shared the same crystal blue eyes as the man, but her's were not as intense. Instead, they were curious and seemed worried. She was slightly taller than Ruby, a little older. Maybe 25, 26. Her dirty blonde hair was shiny and pulled into a messy ponytail, her face with that same strong chin, thin lips, and pointed nose. She was very pretty, but she looked tired, worn in her young age. Her shoulders and collarbone were sharp inside her skin, jutting out under the straps of the racerback tank she wore, a faded blue that matched her eyes and pale brown shorts that showed off long, tanned legs. Scratches marred the skin at her knees and ankles, like she'd been walking through a patch of thorns recently. When she walked in with Satch and her uncle, she kept behind them a little, like she was afraid they were being brought to some unpleasant end.

"Ruby, Paul, this is Abernathy Mason, and his niece, Emma." Whit announced, and Ruby stood, taking a step forward. She stuck a hand out to the man, who smiled a confident, easy grin, taking it. The difference between the worry Emma displayed and the nonchalantness he exhibited was startling.

"Call me Abe." He said with a smile, and reached around behind him. Ushering Emma forward, he motioned for her to take Ruby's hand as well.

"Abe." Ruby nodded, shaking Emma's hand too. "I'm Ruby, and this is Paul. We live-"

"Down the way, at the farm." Abe interrupted and she looked at him curiously. "That's a big point of conversation around here, Ruby. The farm."

"I didn't realize." She murmured, looking back at Paul. He obliged her gaze and stood, shaking hands with the two as well. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to come back with us. We have more room, I understand it's getting a bit crowded around here."

"A better way to put it is that the sewing circle group here can't stand me and they're taking it out on my niece." Abe gave a bitter chuckle and looked over at Whit. "Thank you for finding a way to not just kick us out, for finding a place to go. I'm afraid I'm not very good at being out there with just the two of us, I don't think I could protect Emma very well."

"You do fine, Uncle Abe." Emma spoke up behind him, looking at him lovingly. "Don't worry about the people here, they don't know what they're talking about."

"Our place is nice, you'll like it." Ruby felt a little uncomfortable at the honesty of the situation. "But we should get going. Is that everything you're bringing?" She glanced down at the two bags each of them carried.

"The scope of our belongings, I am sad to say, has decreased dramatically. This is it." Abe answered. "I was never a man of great means, but this certainly is pathetic, isn't it?" He laughed lightly, and Ruby smiled. He spoke with a northern accent, maybe Michigan, and was clearly educated. He wasn't unpleasant by any means, but she could see what Whit had been talking about. He was impossible to read.

"Not really. I think it's pretty normal." Ruby turned to Whit. "We should be going."

"I'll walk you out." Whit came around from behind his desk and showed them all to the door. When they had the two new people loaded up, he mouthed one last 'thank you' to her as they pulled away, and out the gate. Ruby looked in the side mirror to the bed of the truck, where Emma and Abe were sitting, side by side, the wind whipped their clothes and hair around wildly. She watched them for a minute, they didn't try to speak, just looked at the passing land as they drove. At one point, Abe saw something and gestured for Emma to look. Their communication was simply but it was clear they probably didn't need to speak to understand each other. They were very close, it didn't take an genius to see that.

"I think Rick is gonna be pissed." Paul said, breaking her free of her reverie.

She frowned at him. "I don't, and I think I know him a little better."

Paul looked at her with a wide eyed frown. "Fine, you get to deal with this then."

"I will." She said, offended slightly. "It'll be fine."

She repeated that to herself a few times, making sure even she really believed it. It'll be fine. Rick will understand, and if he didn't and they had to send the two people back to Whit, at least she could say she tried. After all, after everything Whit had done for them, he deserved that at least. Sighing, she began to formulate exactly how she was going to explain this to Rick.

Suddenly, the ride home seemed alarmingly short...

___*********NOTES************_

___I apologize for the wait for this chapter, guys. I was sick, and I lost my muse for a while. I hope this extra long chapter kinda makes up for it! I can't wait to see what you all think about Merle's pep talk, the way Daryl grieves for Carol, and the intro of yet two more new people to the group! How will they be greeted? Is Abe really crazy or creepy, like the people in Buckley think? I imagine one would have to be pretty damn creepy for an entire town to want them gone, what do you think? Feedback is like food for me, I can't live without it!_

___Much love and thanks for your continued reading and reviewing. I appreciate each and every one of you!_

___LL_


	10. Zero to Sixty

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

Noell sat alone under the massive tree in the side yard, shaded from the bright summer sunlight by the softly moving branches ahead. It wasn't near as hot as it was going to get, but she felt a trickle of seat move under the pale pink sleeveless tee she wore, down the center of her back and vanish into her bra strap nevertheless. A half read book lay in her denim lap, something by Elmore Leonard she had found in the barn with the clothes she'd salvaged. When she read the same passage for the fourth time and realized she still had no idea what it said, she sighed and closed the paperback, leaning back against the rough bark of the tree behind her. Rick was across the yard with Carl, both of them armed with handguns and Rick was instructing Carl on something probably technical with the weapon. The patient, focused look on his face told her that, and Carl was listening closely, his little dark eyebrows knitted together intensely. She watched them interact silently from the distance, and when Rick stood back and Carl raised the gun, aiming carefully at a spot somewhere out in the field beyond them. Narrowing her eyes, she waited for the gunshot, but it never came, and Rick went back to Carl's side, inspecting something the boy was showing him.

She watched people like it was her job, and that had been true long before the end of the world. The only difference now was that doing so would probably end up saving your life. People were more often than not what they put themselves out there to be- a lesson she'd learned the hard way on the road before she'd been lucky enough to find Ruby and Daryl in that fisherman's shack and be brought back here. She'd seen things out there she could never un-see, had things happen to her that she could never forget, and it had affected her a hell of a lot more than she'd realized. Coming here, where the others trusted each other implicitly, and where it was possible to have a moment of peace again, had made her realize how much like a scared cat she'd truly become. She still felt uncomfortable in the house she shared with Merle and Daryl and spent as little time there as possible. Daryl was dealing with his own shit, he wasn't concerned with making her feel a part of the 'family', but she didn't blame him for it. With Noell, he was still reserved, shy even, and Merle... well, Merle was a beast unto himself. Sarcastic, brash and usually rude, she respected his space with a wide berth. While she always ensured she was perfectly decent when she was around him, there was something about the man that made her feel exposed, vulnerable. She didn't like it and avoided him any time she could.

She wished Ruby would come back from the trip to town with Paul. Having the girl around made her feel more at home, easier to let her guard down with the others. Maggie and Beth did their best, but they had their own worries. Paul and Glenn were sweet, but they were concerned with Beth and Maggie. And Eddie and Lola- you could never find one without the other. The two of them and their little girl were like a family within a family, they just didn't even try to interact with her. Ruby, and Rick most of the time, were the only ones who stopped to see how Noell was feeling about things. So when they were busy, she felt truly lost. She chastised herself for becoming so dependent on the pregnant girl for her own emotional wellbeing. Pretty soon, she was going to have a whole other person fully dependent on her for survival, she wasn't going to have time for Noell. She needed to find a way to do this herself.

Looking around with a new resolve for change, she spotted Daryl coming out to the front porch of the men's house, and she grabbed her book and stood up quickly. He was just getting situated in a chair there when she tapped up the stairs halfway and stopped.

"What are you up to, Doc?" Daryl didn't look at her when he spoke, focusing on the bunch of arrows in his hands. He picked one out and began to smooth the fine feather tips on the end carefully.

"Not a lot. How's the leg?" She asked. She hadn't tended to it since it had healed enough for him to take over, so it was a perfectly good excuse to use to find a reason to talk to the man.

"You miss patchin' me up, huh?" He glanced up at her, a teasing look in his eyes.

"Gotta admit, it made me feel like I had a purpose. Now you don't need me, I'm kinda just taking up space here."

"Nah. Somebody around here is always getting' hurt one way or 'nother. They'll need ya soon enough." He murmured as he worked.

"Now I feel like I'm hoping it'll happen. Pretty sure that makes me a horrible person."

He chuckled lightly, and she found she enjoyed the sound. She was seeing a glimpse of the man Ruby knew and was so fond of, and Noell thought she could understand why a little.

"Why aren't ya the main house helpin' Beth then? Pretty sure she's gonna explode soon."

"She's still got a long ways to go." Noell turned and sat down on the stairs, wrapping her arms around her knees tightly. Rick and Carl had finished what they were doing and were now making a wide turn around the property together as they ran a perimeter check. Lola had brought Lilly out across the yard and was playing by the main house porch, Eddie typically nearby, perched on the edge of the railing watching with a smile. "I never thought I'd see this stuff again." Noell said softly out into the air in front of her.

"See what stuff?" She heard Daryl ask behind her, still focused on his task.

"People living like this. Just doing their thing without being afraid for a minute, you know?"

"Mm-hmm." He answered through clenched teeth biting down on an arrow to hold it while he adjusted the tip. "I get it."

She sighed, enjoying the simplicity of the situation. She was suddenly very glad she'd taken the chance and approached Daryl. This was better than always being alone, even if he wasn't talking.

"Ruby's back." She said quickly when the truck they'd taken broke through the trees and headed down the road toward the farm. She grinned widely, glad her friend was back safe, when the two figures in the back of the truck caught her eye. "Hey, they brought somebody with them."

Daryl's head snapped up and they watched Paul drive up to the main gate. Standing, Noell took a few steps down the stairs, but Daryl was already passing her, walking with a slight limp. Rick had seen them too, and he and Carl were headed back from the other side of the house.

"Hey!" Ruby gave Noell a nervous smile from across the trench as she and Paul got out, and Daryl opened the gate for Paul while the large man lowered the bridge. The drove across and stopped right as Rick reached them, and everyone inspected the older man and the young woman closely as they climbed down from the back of the truck.

"This is Abe and Emma, they came from town. Whit is running out of room and wanted to know if we could help." Ruby spilled it out quickly, her eyes on Rick as Abe and Emma gathered their bags. Rick frowned in confusion, and motioned for Ruby to come closer. Noell tried not to try and read their lips as they conversed silently together, off to the side. Instead she took in the details of the new people with the others. It could have been awkward for the two of them, but Abe stepped forward toward Daryl and Noell.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled widely, sticking out his hand. His smile was charming, bright, and Noell was struck by his eyes. So blue and deep, intense and watchful. When Emma came up behind him, Noell was surprised to see they shared that trait. Abe must have known what she was thinking, because he spoke quickly. "Emma here is my niece."

"Nice to meet you both." Noell took his warm hand, surprisingly strong for a man his age. Daryl stopped behind her, avoiding the hand shaking.

"Ruby was being kind. I should tell you that the nice people in town didn't quite take a shine to me, and Whit was concerned for Emma. I appreciate you folks taking us in."

Noell was a little taken aback. Abe was thanking her for something she wasn't even sure was happening. Rick looked concerned over there with Ruby as they whispered to each other, but a moment later, he reluctantly came forward and took Abe's offered hand as well.

"Ruby explained what was going on, but I have to warn you, we're not used to takin' people in on a whim. You understand what I'm sayin'?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stood authoritatively before the two new people.

"I do." Abe nodded. "We don't mean to cause any trouble. If you don't want me here, I'll go. I just ask that my niece get a chance to be somewhere safe, where she's protected. I don't care about myself."

"Uncle Abe." Emma said quickly, fearfully from behind him. Was he actually suggesting she stay there alone while they kicked him out?

"We're not kicking anyone out." Ruby stepped up next to Rick quickly. "Don't worry Emma. What Rick is trying to say is that we've had bad experiences with strangers. But Whit said you weren't a threat and we're willing to give it a shot."

Daryl let out a huff behind Noell and all attention went to him. He looked at Ruby irritatedly. "We're already havin' to go on a run 'cause we're runnin' out of gas here. And you're bringin' back more people to use it up?"

"We had to go on a gas run anyway, Daryl. Them being here isn't gonna change that, and they're not going to use up that much more anyway. What is it? Two more showers a day? We can handle that."

"You have showers?" Emma nearly yelped it out, surprised. "With hot water?"

"Yeah." Ruby grinned, nodding to her. "If it's ok with you, can I show them where they can stay?" She looked at Rick expectantly, and he sighed, glanced at Daryl. He got a definitive shake of the head, but looked back at hopeful Ruby, and his shoulders fell in defeat.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Do it. Daryl, can I talk to you?"

Noell nearly didn't follow when Daryl groaned and went to join Rick off to the side, but when Ruby turned and led Abe and Emma away to the men's house, she stayed there and stepped closer to Rick and Daryl so she could hear.

"She's got a point, Ruby does." Paul was saying to the two men. "How were we just gonna tell Whit no when he needed our help? When you and Ruby disappeared, he was out there everyday with us lookin for you." He said to Daryl pointedly. "Rick?"

The sheriff nodded, his hands on his hips. "I get the point. He's done a lot. But there had to be a reason they couldn't stay in town, why would it be better here?"

"Because the people here have a head on their shoulders. It's not a mob mentality like it is over there. Whit's got a hell of a lot of people to deal with, and this is gonna make it easier on him. He offered to send extra gas and food to make up for it, and he is goin on that run with us. Besides, he said that if it doesn't work out, to bring 'em back."

Rick looked at the men's house with a sigh. "Daryl, give it a chance. Keep an eye on 'em, huh?"

"You people never listen to me anyway. What the hell." Daryl shrugged, clearly miffed, but he turned and walked away, around the back of the men's house, and disappeared from sight. Noell watched Rick look at Paul from under heavy eyebrows.

"You really feel ok about this? We don't know 'em."

Paul let out a sigh. "No, but I can't sell Ruby out. If she wants to give it a shot, I gotta have her back. Just as simple as that."

Rick nodded thoughtfully, then looked over at Noell. "How are you feelin' about all this? Gonna affect you more than most of us, havin' them right here in your own house."

"I trust Ruby. If she doesn't think they're dangerous, then... I guess it would be ok. They don't look dangerous."

"Will you keep an eye out then? Anything weird happens, you come right to us?" Rick asked her.

"Of course." She nodded firmly.

Ruby's voice alerted them to the fact that they were coming back out of the men's house, and they looked up. Abe and Emma had left their bags inside, and Ruby nodded to the group as the three of them passed.

"She's taking them to the barn for clothes. Like she did me. I'll help her." Noell said quickly and jogged to join them. Rick watched her go, and looked back at Paul.

"I hope we know what we're doing."

*********Ruby**********

It didn't take long to get Abe and Emma squared away. Noell helped the three of them dig around the barn lofts for anything the two new people could use, and Emma came away with a load more than her uncle, much to her delight. But Abe found a couple shirts and two pairs of pants he could use, and they threw them into a couple burlap sacks left from the feed to cart their finds back to the house. Despite the heat, Abe and Emma insisted on taking the two rooms at the top of the house, the ones joined with a door in the middle. They needed to be close. Emma had nearly panicked when she thought she was going to be separated from the old man.

"It's always been just us, this whole time." She'd said sadly, and that had stuck with Ruby like a barb from a thorn bush. Once Abe was getting settled into his room, and Emma was happily taking her first hot shower in probably forever, Noell and Ruby came back downstairs where Rick and Paul were talking with Merle. Ruby winced, awaiting another bitching like Daryl had done.

It didn't come though.

"They getting settled?" Rick asked when the two girls came back down the stairs.

"Yeah. Emma's getting a shower. Abe is checking his room out." She answered, looking over at Merle. "You gonna be ok with this?"

"Fine with me." He'd said nonchalantly, and Ruby looked surprised. "Hey, now. Don't look so shocked. I saw that girl from the window. Might be my chance to finally get laid around here." He turned his eyes onto Noell with a smirk. ""Cause I don't think this little kitten is interested."

"Oh god." Ruby grimaced and Noell looked at him, disgusted. Merle let out a laugh and walked out of the hallway, out the front door. They heard him yell for Daryl in the distance, and Rick grinned at Ruby.

"Guess you got your backup. He and Paul are all for letting you do this, but if it doesn't work out, they go back. No excuses, ok?"

"Fine. At least we can tell Whit we tried. But I think it'll be fine."

"That Abe has a way of looking at you, doesn't he?" Noell said softly, leaning against the wall with her arms pinned behind her.

"I think that was one of the problems. He intimidated people, Whit said."

"Still kinda seems like a little thing to get them kicked out." Noell shook her head in confusion. "There had to be something else."

"If there is, we'll find out soon enough. We should take turns staying in here with them till they learn the lay of the place. Till people get used to them being here." Ruby said. "I'll do it first, since this was kind of my problem."

"Ok, be safe. I'm gonna go feed the animals." Rick kissed Ruby and nodded to Noell, then left through the front door. Ruby looked at Noell with a deep breath and a smile.

"Wanna sit on the porch while we wait for them?"

They sat side by side, danging their legs over the edge of the porch and watching the activity around the yard. Ruby scratched at a bug bite on her elbow and glanced at Noell. "I saw you sitting here with Daryl when we got back. You must be getting for comfortable."

"Kinda stepping outside my box. It just occurred to me that I was relying on you too much to keep me company. I gotta start talking to other people."

"You're not bothering me, Noell. But I'm glad you're opening up. I hope Daryl went easy on you."

"I like his silence. It's comforting in a strange way."

"And Merle? How's he being with you in the house? Not bugging you is he?"

"Nothing really. Got a cat call when he caught me coming out of the bathroom one night after my shower. That was kind of weird."

"Not really, if you know Merle. I would be terrified to read that man's mind, I don't think I could take the filth." Ruby chuckled.

"I hear that." Noell nodded with a grin.

"Should I have put Abe and Emma in the other house? Away from everyone?" Ruby looked so concerned, Noell almost put a hand on her arm to comfort her.

"No, already short on gas. We wouldn't be able to support it. There's plenty of room here. Merle and Daryl on the first floor, me on the second, and them up in the attic rooms? We'll probably never see each other."

"They're crazy for going up there. It's gonna be four hundred degrees in August."

"They wanted to stay together." Noell shrugged.

"And that's another thing. I wonder how Emma got that way. At her age, I wouldn't want to share a space with a 65 year old guy, uncle or not. Or should I say, _especially_ my uncle."

"Well, they have different rooms, technically. They just share a door. And they probably have been through hell, like everyone else. She's just scared, he's all she's got left and they don't know us."

Ruby nodded. "I told you about what happened when we got here, with Jimmy's family. I guess in all honesty, we could be like them very easily, and Emma is scared of something like that happening."

"Exactly. Give her time, I bet she moves downstairs where it's cooler and she has more space. I bet you a hundred bucks she does it by winter, if they stay that long."

Ruby was going to say something back, but the screen door opened and Abe walked out, smiling when he saw them.

"There you are. Emma is still in the shower, I should probably make her get out. But she is loving it, I have to tell you. Thank you so much."

Ruby smiled up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun with her long fingered hand. "No problem. Let her enjoy it. If they don't find more gas on the run Paul's getting ready to do, it'll be the last one she gets in a long time."

"Run?" Abe tilted his head in question, and sat down on the metal framed chair on the porch nearby.

"Yeah. Paul, Jimmy, and Eddie are going on a supply run with Whit day after tomorrow. We need more gas for the generators so we can still have power, but I don't know if they'll find it. Are you two from around here at all? Do you know where more gas might be?"

Abe shook his head. "We came from the west when the outbreak happened. Iowa. Emma and her mother lived outside Salt Lake City, and when I got to Emma, her mother had already been killed. Found her holed up in the attic of their old house, got her out and we've been on our own ever since."

"Wow. You're lucky to have found her." Ruby mused. He must be deceptively strong to have made it out alive, and then gone so far as to rescue his niece. "So was it just Emma's mother and her? Do you have any other family?"

He shook his head, but he didn't seem too sad, surprisingly. "Emma's grandparents were gone a long time before this happened. Her mother, Candice, was my baby sister, it was just the two of us kids. And when Emma was born, her father was killed in 9-11. He was a contractor for the state of New York but he wasn't in her life much anyway. Emma and her mother were very close, she still lived with her even though her was done with school and working."

"What kind of work did she do?" Noell asked.

"She was a third grade history teacher. She's always been very smart, I've always been proud of her." He smiled, looking out over the farm. Jimmy was jogging past the barn just then, and they watched him go into the big wooden building. Moments, later, he and Rick emerged together and they stopped in front of the large sliding door. It had slid off it's track again, and they began to fiddle with it. Ruby looked back at Abe, who was watching peacefully. He looked very easy going, she imagined he didn't take many things too seriously. A rare quality in this world.

"So, Abe, what did you do?" She asked, and a slight change came over his face. He suddenly didn't look so easy anymore, but it changed again quickly, and he raised his eyebrows cheerfully.

"I was in the service for many, many years, young lady. The US Army. When I got too old and they put me out to pasture I went to the state hospital and did security there. For all the crazies. But I've been retired for a while now, not that there is much retiring to be done these days."

"Sounds exciting." Ruby said. "Noell here worked in a hospital too, didn't you?"

"Partly. I did rounds there." Noell answered. When Abe looked at her curiously, he explained. "I was a doctor. General practice."

He looked impressed. "You have a great place here, Ruby. And a doctor on call to boot? How'd you manage to get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that everyday." She smiled. He was a nice old man, true enough, but she had the tiniest, the absolute smallest feeling in the very back corner of her mind, that we wasn't telling them everything. Pushing it away, she kept talking. "We're a family here, Abe. It's very important that we do everything we can to stay safe and together. That's why Daryl is acting the way he is, he doesn't want this to be changed in any way. None of us do."

Abe nodded understandingly, rocking the chair back a little. "Well, Emma and I aren't going to be a bother. Just tell us what we can do to pull our own weight, and you'll never hear from us."

The main house door opened and Beth came out, looking around for them. It must be getting to be dinnertime, Ruby realized. The sun was falling low in the sky, sharp and bright with that orange glow that a late day brings. The young woman lifted an arm and motioned for them to come, and Ruby clapped her hands on her thighs.

"Are you hungry, Abe?"

He nodded. "I'll get Emma."

"No, go on with Noell. I'll get her." Ruby said, and he gave her a nod of permission. The two of them stood as Ruby got up and went for the stairs. Tapping up them lightly, she found the bathroom empty and went the rest of the way up to the rooms Emma and Abe had chosen.

"Emma? You in there?" She called out.

"Yeah!" Came the answer from the other side, muffled slightly through the wood.

"It's dinnertime. Abe is already over there, come on."

"Be right out!"

Ruby stood there for a moment, and finally the door opened. Emma had changed into a pair of jeans and a black button up sleeveless blouse she'd found in the barn. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head, and she looked refreshed, happier than before.

"Good shower?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Amazing." Emma gushed excitedly. "I wanna do it again already."

Ruby laughed lightly. She and Emma went back downstairs and outside, and Ruby saw Daryl and Merle just going into the main house right then. When the two girls got there themselves, Eddie and Lola were sitting with Maggie and Glenn in the living room, feeding Lilly from their plates. The kitchen was busy, but Jeb and Carl, too, took their plates out to the living room to give the others room to move around. The rest of them took places around the table, Emma and Abe of course side by side on the other side of the table from Rick, Noell and Ruby.

Abe answered questions for the both of them, going back through again the information he had given Ruby and Noell on the porch. He added to it eventually by telling them all about his travels in the Army. Germany, France, Belgium, he'd stayed in each extensively. In fact, it turned out he spoke German and French as well as english, and Ruby was struck again by the thought of how well educated the man was.

After dinner, Abe stayed at the table drinking a cup of coffee with Rick while Paul, Noell, Ruby and Beth cleaned up the mess. Daryl and Merle did the perimeter run outside, and Glenn went to lock up the barn and do one last check on the animals.

"What is the dead situation around here?" Abe asked as they were finishing up.

"You mean walkers?" Rick asked him, frowning. "They come around, but we either put 'em down in the yard or let 'em fall into the trench and burn them."

"You call them 'walkers'?" Abe asked. "That makes sense. It's not really my place, but have you ever thought about a border barrier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Abe." Emma said quickly, and when Abe looked over she gave him a tight frown and a sharp shake of her head. "It's gross, don't."

"It's unpleasant, yes, but it works, Emma."

"What works?" Ruby asked. Abe had all their attention now.

"You've seen it before, I'm sure." Abe said to Rick. "Hang walkers in the trees at your borders all the way around the place. Hides the scent of the farm, even the animals. I assume you notice that they are drawn to the smell of the livestock?"

"Some. But it's not that bad." Rick said, frowning. "So you mean hang the bodies around the farm? I can't imagine that being good, especially in the summer..."

"It keeps the others away, I promise you that. Hang a corpse every few hundred feet in the trees at the farthest border of your property, all the way around. I don't presume to say it's a nice thing to look at, but it will render this place invisible to a passing group of the things. I've watched it happen."

Rick looked at Ruby, his brow furrowed, and she thought she knew what he was thinking. That might work, but it would be the single most disgusting thing she could think of doing. To go outside and see this beautiful place surrounded by bodies... she shivered to think of it.

"It's something to think about." Rick said, licking his lips and taking his bottom one in between his teeth thoughtfully. Ruby could tell he was as taken aback by the suggestion as she was, and she couldn't wait to get him alone to find out what he was really thinking.

They didn't all scatter right after dinner, as had been the trend lately. Instead, when Ruby left the kitchen and Rick went to go take little Jeb to bed, she spotted Jimmy on the couch and headed over.

"Hey stranger." He grinned at her as she took a seat next to him. Eddie was across from them, waiting for Lola to come back from putting Lilly down, and she nodded to him too. He didn't say anything, just sat back in his arm chair with his eyes closed as he zoned out.

"Saw Disco in town." She turned her attention back to Jimmy and said.

He sat up a little, his eyebrows going up. "Yeah? Did she say anything about me?"

""Course she did." Ruby laughed lightly. "She was pretty disappointed to not see you and I told her to have Whit bring her back with him next time he comes."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded. "I'd love that, long as ya'll done care to have somebody else around for a little while. Now we got two new people, it might be a little much."

Ruby shook her head. "No it's not. It'll be fine. You never told me what your visit over there was like. You were gone a whole week."

He smiled, remembering. "It was great. She has a big room above the barber shop over there, and we spent every day talking and walking around Buckley, or just sitting together and reading and stuff."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah. I really believe you two were alone all that time and _read_."

"Come on. I didn't say that was all we did." He balked at her, laughing. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

"You really like her, don't you? I'm really glad for you, Jimmy. You deserve it. You were right when you said it was your turn, you know."

"Thanks, Rube." He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it for a second before letting it go. "I just wish I got to see her more."

"Well," Ruby thought about that. "You ever considered her coming here?"

"To live?" He furrowed his brow. "You mean that?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Jimmy, this was your home a hell of a lot longer than any of us. It's kind of your choice. But god, I don't see why not. Is she really a soldier? I mean, will Whit let her go if she's one of his troops?"

He shook his head. "Not really. She'd joined the reserves, but Whit found her on the road. She can go wherever she wants. I think she might be nervous to come live with us though. She is so familiar there, been with Whit almost since the beginning."

"Ask her. Whit wants to open up more space over there anyway. She could live in the house with Noell, there's one more room." She slid her eyes over to him teasingly. "Or... you have a pretty big room, don't ya?"

He grinned, blushing. "We'll talk about that when we come to it. You think Rick will be ok with it?"

"I'll talk to him." She looked up as Rick came back down from upstairs, and he walked around the couch, kissed her and perched next to her on the arm of the couch. Maggie and Glenn joined the growing group from the kitchen. Quickly followed by Abe, Emma, Paul and Beth.

"Haven't all gotten together in a while." Glenn said, going to the fireplace and sitting out on the hearth. "Ruby, will you sing? You haven't done it in forever."

"Yeah!" Beth called out with a smile. "Please do, Ruby."

Ruby grinned. "I guess so."

"I'll get the guitar!" Glenn chirped, getting up and leaving quickly. They heard his footsteps on the stairs and a moment later, he came back in with the worn, old Martin in his hand. He handed it to Ruby, who shifted so she had room to play. Rick moved back a little and put his arm around the back of the sofa behind her, and they all watched as she tweaked the strings a little and strummed, getting it tuned just right.

"Any suggestions?" She asked after it was perfect.

"Yeah, something classic." Maggie said, and Ruby saw Daryl out of the corner of her eye, in the doorway to the kitchen. He had a glass in hand and was watching peacefully. Merle came around behind him and went to a spare chair behind everyone, in the corner, turned it around and straddled it to listen. Everyone now, except of course little Jeb and Lilly, had made their way into the room and all were relaxed, the mood tranquil. It was nice, they all could feel how nice it was.

Strumming the first few chords, Ruby played and began to sing.

_ I go out walking after midnight  
Out in the moonlight just like we used to do  
I'm always walking after midnight searching for you  
I walk for miles along the highway  
Well that's just my way of saying I love you  
I'm always walking after midnight searching for you  
_

_ I stopped to see a weeping willow  
Crying on his pillow maybe he's crying for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Night winds whisper to me I'm lonesome as I can be  
I go out walking after midnight out in the starlight  
Just hoping you maybe somewhere walking after midnight searching for me  
_

_ I stopped to see a weeping willow  
on his pillow maybe he's crying for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Night winds whisper to me I'm lonesome as I can be  
I go walking after midnight out in the starlight  
Just hoping you maybe somewhere walking after midnight searching for me _

Abe looked pleasantly surprised to hear her pick such an old standard, and he smiled softly when she'd finished.

"Ruby, you have a beautiful voice."

"She was a professional singer. Before." Maggie said proudly to him. "She's amazing, isn't she? Ruby, do something else."

Ruby nodded, and thought about it for a moment. Finally, she began to strum again.

I am nothing without pretend  
_I am nothing without pretend_

_ I know my thoughts__  
__Can't live with them__  
__I am nothing without amend__  
__I know my faults__  
__But I can't hide them__I still keep my baby teeth__  
__In the bedside table with my jewelry__  
__You still sleep in the bed with me,__  
__My jewelry and my baby teeth__I don't need another friend__  
__When most of them__  
__I can barely keep up with__  
__I'm perfectly able to hold my own hand,__  
__but I still can't kiss my own neck__I wanted to give you everything__  
__but I still stand in awe of superficial things__  
__I wanted to love you like my mother's mother's mothers did__  
__Civilian_

The last strummed notes faded into the quiet room, and she looked around at the calm, peaceful faces of the people around her. Licking her dry lips, she placed the instrument on the floor beside her and stretched.

"You ready to get some sleep?" Rick asked her softly, rubbing her tense shoulders firmly with a large, warm hand and she nodded.

"Abe, Emma, you guys gonna be ok? Want me to walk you over?" She asked, but Noell spoke up quickly.

"I got it, don't worry about them. They're in good hands."

Abe gave an appreciative nod to Noell, and Emma yawned widely behind him. "I thank you both. I think we will turn in now." He said, and people began to stand, to head off in all directions.

"That was great, Ruby. You need to do it more." Glenn said, helping Maggie up off the floor.

"Been tellin' her that." Paul chuckled, doing the same for Beth.

"Night." Ruby stretched again, and Rick put a strong arm around her shoulders. They were to the stairs and a foot or two up when the long string to the front gate that held the noise makers began to shake and rattle by the front door, startling them all.

"What's going on?" Emma asked quickly, obviously worried.

"Probably another deer triggered the alarm, that's all." Paul said, checking his sidearm anyway. "You going with me, Rick? Daryl?"

"Yeah, I got ya." Daryl went to the front door and opened it, stepping outside.

"Go to bed. I'll meet you up there." Rick kissed Ruby's forehead lovingly.

"You sure?" She asked, cocking her head reluctantly.

Carl came up next to her and looked up at his dad. "I'll go to."

He nodded to the boy. "Alright. Go on to sleep, Ru-" He began, but the front door banged open and Daryl stood there, his eyes wide and startled.

"What?" Ruby asked rapidly just as gunshots from the front yard echoed loudly outside.

"Not a deer. We gotta have everybody. Come on!" Daryl blurted, turning and moving as quickly as he could away with his slight limp.

People few into action then, checking weapons and throwing on shoes before running out the door behind Daryl. Ruby was between Rick and Carl, Abe and Emma behind them as they off out the front door. The gunshots hadn't stopped and Ruby felt her heart leap into her throat as they raced across the yard. Abe couldn't keep up but they didn't wait for him. He'd get there. Her gun in hand, Ruby raised it as she crested the tiny hill at the end of the yard and looked out at the field ahead.

"Sweet Jesus..." She heard Noell nearby let out a shocked breath, and Ruby's own heart just finished it's path up to her throat and fell out into the dirt on the ground below. In the bright moonlight, the field was crawling with walkers. There were at least four dozen, and more were emerging from the trees beyond.

"It's a herd!" Merle's voice broke through the gunshots as the others raised their weapons and began to fire. "Motherfucker!" It was deafening, the echoes of the bullets cracked and shattered what should have been a peaceful night's silence.

"Why are they here?" She shouted to Rick next to her over the noise. He looked at her, his face masked with confusion and worry.

"They can't get over the trench, we just have to put 'em down!" He answered. Spreading out, the large group of shooters just began to focus on bringing the shambling, moaning corpses down. They were doing a good job, the bodies began to pile up before Ruby's eyes, and she continued to fire, stepping closer to the gate in front of the trench.

"Dad!" Carl's panicked voice broke Ruby out of her deadly daze and she paused in her firing to look over. Carl had moved down about a yard on the other side of his father, and when she looked at him, he appeared to be in full on panic. "They got over the trench!"

Snapping her head over, Ruby saw what he was taking about. Two walkers that had fallen into the trench had now climbed over other bodies and where now clawing at the metal fence. A woman once in her twenties and now half rotted away, and an older woman was next to her, using bony, gooey fingers to clutch at the metal. She was actually pulling herself up when Daryl swept in behind Ruby and put her down with a bullet hole o her forehead.

Panic set in Ruby's mind as more walkers replaced the two at the fence. There were so many, so fast that she didn't have time to think and a sheen of sweat broke out over her entire body.

"Shit! Shit, shit!" Daryl's cursed loudly at the things, and Ruby tried to still herself before she had the nerve to look. Taking a deep breath, she found him. He'd stepped forward and pulled a knife, and was going for a walker climbing up the gate clumsily. Just as he reached it and plunged the blade into it's eye socket, a walker no one had seen reached through the bars close to the ground and grabbed his leg. The hurt one.

"Aahhh!" He screamed in pain and anger, and all Ruby could see was him falling and being pulled. She heard more screaming and realized it was her. Flying forward, she reached for him, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out of the frenzy of teeth and rotted flesh.

_*****NOTES********_

_Well, we go from relative peace to flying fighting in no time, huh? I really hope you like it! I look forward to your reviews now that we know a little more about Abe and Emma. What do you think about Jimmy's budding relationship? Should Disco come stay at the farm with them or stay where she is? So curious to find out! I appreciate each and every one of your reviews, guys! You are amazing. Oh, one last thing- the songs Ruby sings, as if you didn't already know, were "Walking After Midnight" by Patsy, and "Civilian" by Wye Oak, from a TWD episode! Truly hope you loved them!_

_Much love_

_LL _


	11. Help Me

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Welcome to the third part of the Rick's Ruby series! To all you who have stuck with me on this craziness, I thank you for coming back for more. :) Please note, some itty bitty stuff and thangs (hee hee Noell!) have been honed slightly. For instance, the notes will be at the end of the chapters now, so make sure you keep an eye out for those. I will also try to make the change in POV a little more pointed, it was brought to my attention that it could be confusing. Please excuse small mistakes in spelling and stuff, I am having trouble with my spell check software. It shuts down the program when I run it so I have to do this on my own. Blah. You'll notice the rest as we go along, nothing too big. Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy this, and much thanks to you all for your reviews, your notes, critiques, and general all around beautiful selves. Much love!_

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

__********Ruby********

Ruby screamed in fear as she held Daryl fast. Unable to pull him free of the walkers holding his leg, the only thing saving him was that they could only hold him, if he was pulled through the fence they could bite him. But as it stood, they had pressed their snarling, snapping faces to the bars and dug their fingers into his jean clad leg, trying to pull him forward.

"Ruby!" Noell's alarmed shout seemed far away and Ruby saw the girl's legs next to her head as she stepped forward and began to fire into the walkers trying to get Daryl. Two of the fell, but were replaced quickly. She continued to fire, but Ruby felt one of Noell's hands on her shoulder, digging in and pulling the two of them back as much as she could manage.

The pain must have been intense, Daryl was growling and even let another yell out as the already wounded flesh was pulled and twisted. Suddenly Merle was beside them, his arms around Daryl's waist, helping her hold the hunter and not lose more ground. Ruby wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest, being pulled to the ground as she dug her feet into the ground and struggled to pull him away from the threat. He held his gun in one hand, but wrapped his other arm around her awkwardly, she was behind him so it was difficult, but he held her tightly. Raising his gun, he fired into the mass in front of them, hitting the strongest walker between the eyes. It was enough to get the upper hand as it let go and flew back, knocking another walker out of the way. He was free then, and she was pinned flat as he scrambled back, running her over. Moaning in pain, he rolled to the side, off of her. Merle was on his other side, and she rolled over, facing them.

"We got ya, little brother." Merle gasped, a look of determination and worry in his eyes. That was clearly too close for comfort for him. For her too, her heart was racing so fast it was painful in her chest.

"Are you ok?" She gasped, terrified as she saw the look of pain on his face. Looking down, she saw the jeans he wore were thick with blood and goo from the walkers, and a finger was actually lodged in the fabric by one of it's sharp, jagged nails.

"Fuckin things..." He grimaced through clenched teeth. "Help 'em. I'm fine." Merle didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and in front of his brother, continuing to fire into the onslaught.

Ruby looked up, seeing that the herd hadn't stopped. The others were so concerned with more coming over the fence that they hadn't stopped firing. She squeezed Daryl's shoulder and he looked up at her, his brow furrowed. In response, he gave her a short nod and grabbed her chin with his free hand.

"Thank you, babe. Go." He said quickly and she blinked at him, so glad she had been able to help. Nodding, she took a deep breath and hopped up, grabbing her gun where it had dropped in the dirt and raising it, to help the others.

"Down the fence!" She heard Paul's voice and looked over after she'd popped a walker in the cheek a few feet away. They were falling fast, but piling up around the trench, on both sides. More had flanked them, and that was where Paul was now, Carl at his side as they fired into the crowd.

Abe was a good shot, and moved up beside Ruby. "He ok?" He asked loudly, over the sound of the shots they both were still letting loose.

"Yeah." She gave a curt nod and watched the old man drop a walked of once similar age on the other side of the trench. Noell remained by her side and they moved away from the group to the left, taking on a smaller flank on that side.

"I'm out." Ruby fired and the gun clicked soundlessly in her hand. She didn't have another clip, she hadn't been prepared for this.

"I got one." She heard Noell, and the girl pushed metal into her palm. Ruby snapped it into place and fired at a tall, one legged walker across the trench as it crawled forward. They had done a good job- the herd had been pushed back to the point where the only ones left were completely on the other side of the trench now. The ones that had come across and made it to the fence lay in piles of congealed blood, their heads nothing more than broken shells and pieces on the ground. Firing at several more and sending them flying back or crumpling into piles of limbs on the ground, she had the opportunity to take stock of the situation. A handful more were making their way across from the trees, but the majority of the things were truly dead now.

Gunshots became less frequent, before eventually stopping altogether. They would take care of any stragglers after they caught their breath and regrouped. Ruby turned and rushed back to Daryl on the ground, laying on his back, his hands on his stomach and his breath finally beginning to slow.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" She skidded to a stop and fell to her knees beside him. Noell went to the other side and grabbed his pants leg, pulling it up to look at the old wound there.

"Fuckin fantastic." He groaned dryly. "What the fuck was that?" He sat up slowly, supporting himself with an arm. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders to help him, and Merle came up behind them and knelt down on one knee.

Ruby looked up as the rest of group slowed and began to drift closer. Concerned, Rick came around next next to her. "Rick, what happened? Why'd they come like that?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know." He shook his head and looked at Daryl. "You weren't bit, were you?"

It didn't seem like Daryl really knew, and blinked at him a second before looking at Noell. "No, he wasn't. The jeans are torn, but they didn't get past the bandages. Why were you still wearing them, Daryl?" She asked.

"It felt better to." He answered. "Holds it tight, gives me a little support."

"Well thank god you did." Noell said softly. "Could have turned out a hell of a lot differently. Come on, let's get him inside so I can really check this out."

Merle and Rick knelt down and helped Daryl up, his arms over their shoulders. Paul grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her up.

"I'll stay out here with Glenn and Jimmy, take care of the stragglers."

"Thank you." She gave him a grateful smile and followed Noell back to the men's house. Abe and Emma went with her, and Rick stayed by her side, his fingers twisted with hers lovingly, Carl on his other side. Maggie walked alone back to the main house to tell her sister what happened, and Eddie followed her back to Lola and a hopefully still sleeping Lilly.

The lights seemed too bright when they got to Daryl's room. Merle helped Daryl get undressed while Ruby, Rick and Noell waited in the hallway, the others in the living room. When the large man opened the door and stood back so they could come in, Noell went in first, right to Daryl's side. Ruby grabbed a nearby rag and dabbed at Daryl's forehead while Noell worked, cleaning off the dirt and sweat from Daryl's face. He was exhausted from fear and and exertion, and laid there with his eyes closed, the crook of his arm over his forehead. Noell must have touched something tender, because he jumped, wincing.

"Damn, woman!" He cursed loudly, looking down at her leaning over his leg.

She leaned back and looked at him apologetically, the old bandages he wore crumpled in her hand. "The skin isn't broken. You probably just tweaked it. I'll get you some medicine, but you should stay off it tonight and take it easy the next few days.

"Still tryin' to keep me in bed." He said softly, and she smiled at the teasing words. She left and, and he laid back again.

"Is that... what is that?" Rick stepped forward beside her and looked down at the rag in Ruby's hand. She looked down at it in confusion and saw there was a bright red blob of blood on the pale fabric. Daryl frowned and grabbed her hand, tossing the rag aside. When he did so, she saw a deep gash in her palm welling with blood.

"How did that happen?" She mused, pulling it back and inspecting it closely. Rick went to the side table and grabbed another clean rag left over from the bandaging supplies Noell had left weeks earlier, and wrapping it carefully around her hand.

"I landed right on top of ya, I probably caused it. I'm sorry, Rube." Daryl's eyes were slightly widened with worry, and she shook her head at him quickly.

"I doubt it. I can't even feel it, don't worry about it."

"Come on, sweetheart." Rick grabbed her waist, pulling her away. He took her down the hall and into the bathroom there. Turning the water on, he removed the rag he's wrapped around her hand and began to flush it out with cool water. "How's that?"

"It's fine, really." She said, looking at the gash again when he stopped. It was deeper than she'd thought, and blood began to well up again, dripping down her palm. He put the rag against it again, and held it there firmly.

"Rick! We need you!" Glenn's voice came from somewhere nearby, and Rick groaned softly.

"What now..."

"I got this, honey. Go." She nodded to him firmly, taking the rag and holding it in his place.

"I need to take care of this." He argued lightly, but she shook her head.

"I'll tell Noell. They need you, make sure everything is ok."

He frowned. "You sure?" She nodded, and leaned forward, kissing her lips. "Ok, I'll be back."

She smiled, and watched him go. Biting her lip, she stepped out of the bathroom and went back to Daryl's room.

"You ok?" Daryl asked from the bed when she came in.

"Sure. It's just bleeding a lot."

Daryl didn't look happy. "I'm really sorry."

"Why? You were gonna get eaten, so just be sorry you scared the hell out of me."

He grinned at that, but he was still obviously in a lot of pain. "If Doc ever gets back, she can look at it."

"I'm here, I'm here. Jesus, Mr. Impatient." Noell swept in, a kit of supplies in her hand. She'd gone through the med cabinet a couple weeks ago and made a doctor bag for herself. It was a good thought, she'd be able to move fast in the future. Merle had remained leaning against the wall on the far side of the room since they'd come in, but when Noell went around the bed and sat the kit on the foot, he stepped forward. She began to tend to Daryl, drawing up a shot for his pain, Merle approached Ruby.

"Come on." He said softly, and she looked up at him, frowning.

"What?"

"Come on." He opened his eyes wider and said the words like she was a two year old. "Doc's got Daryl, he'll be fine. Just come on."

Daryl looked confused, but when Ruby looked at him for backup, he gave her a short nod and winced when Noell plunged her needle into his bicep. She began to re bandage his leg, and Ruby licked her lips, taking a step back. Merle turned and left the room, and she gave Daryl a look.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." He nodded, watching her go.

Merle was almost to the front door when she came out, and motioned for her to follow him. She glanced at Abe and Emma in the living room, but followed the elder hunter without stopping.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they went outside and he began to lead her across the yard silently.

"Gonna take care of your hand." He said simply, not looking back at her as he walked a few paces ahead of her.

"No, Noell can do it." She objected, frowning at him. This was not like him, and she was terribly confused.

He glanced back at her. "Girl, you keep givin me lip and I will slap you. Now, come on. I done patched Daryl up most 'a his life, and I done myself a hell of a lot more'n that. I am not useless in this department and I can help. She's busy anyway, so shut up and come on."

He was not being mean about it, just insistent. And truth be told, he actually sounded concerned, so she didn't test him by objecting further. They got to the main house, and he held the door open for her, allowing her to step in first.

"Where are those medical supplies you said are here?"

"Upstairs closet." She said warily. Showing him where the painkillers were was not high on her list of fun things to do at the moment, and she narrowed her eyes a little at him.

"Show me. And don't worry, I ain't aimin to use up all your morphine. But you don't know what I need, so show me."

She bit her lip, watching him closely. When she didn't move at first, he sighed, and she held up her unhurt hand. "Ok, ok."

Leading him up the stairs, she got to the closet and stepped in, turning the light on and stepping back. He went in and scanned the shelves for a moment. Grabbing a tube of rolled gauze and some antiseptic, he looked a moment longer and found a small box and a package with a needle inside. "Come on then." He stepped out and waited for her, then led her back downstairs and through the living room. The kitchen was deserted when they got there, and he pulled out a chair for her, not waiting for her to sit before sitting down in the one next to it.

She sat down and he grabbed her hand, pulling the rag free and inspecting the gash. "Got yerself good." He remarked, opening the packages and things he'd brought. He wet the gauze with the antiseptic and brought her hand close, cleaning it carefully. She hissed, but the burn faded quickly. Then, much to her shock, he began to numb the area with lidocaine and a cotton ball. The fact he only had one hand didn't seem to hinder him- he used the stump to hold her in place, his other hand to wield the needle and medical thread, and began to stitch it closed.

It hurt, but it was manageable. She watched with stunned eyes, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"No offense, but who are you and what have you done with Merle?" She asked, and he smirked, keeping his eyes on her palm as he worked.

"I would take offense to that but I _can_ be a son of a bitch, so let's call it even." He grinned. "Does that hurt too bad. Need more numbin' shit?"

"No, I'm good. Where did you learn to do this?"

He glanced up at her. "You do realize I cut my own hand off, right? I think a stitch or two isn't the hardest thing to believe I can do."

"Good point." She watched as he neatly sewed the gash closed. "You're good at it."

"Sewed Daryl up a time or two. You're lucky we got this stuff, last time I just used sewin' thread. Probably ain't the cleanest shit in the world. Got an infection."

She nodded lightly, listening to him talk, hoping he'd tell her what she really wanted to know. Why the hell he even gave a fuck she was hurt much less do something about it. "Again, not trying to question you, but you never really paid much mind to one of us getting hurt-"

He cut her off. "You mean, why didn't I just let Doc so it? Why am I botherin'?"

"Yeah."

He stayed quiet for a moment, putting two more stitches in her palm. He worked fast, he was almost done. "I just watched my brother nearly get pulled apart by a herd, and you jumped right in there to save him. I didn't see it at first or I'd 'a been there, but you did. Wasn't for you, they might 'a got him too far in for me to do anything about it. Nobody else jumped in there, but you didn't care if they got you too."

"It was a scary time, everyone was busy takin' them down or they'd have done it."

"They didn't. You did. And it ain't the first time. He told me what happened when you two went huntin and he hit his head." He finished, pinned the thread down with his stump, and clipped the thread with a little paid of scissors. His eyes found her face again. "Thanks."

His eyes didn't leave hers, and she was suddenly overcome. He wasn't an emotional person, this was the closest to crying and hugging he was ever gonna be, but it was more than enough. "You don't have to thank me for anything. He's saved my life more than I can tell you."

"I don't think that's why you did it. I don't think that's why you sat out there at those graves every day till he snapped out of it, or why you did any of that shit you did for him before I got back. You actually give a fuck about him, not because he can do somethin' for ya. You gotta know he's never had that, don't ya?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "He hasn't?"

"Hell no. Anybody that came around only cared about what he could do for them, so he stopped doing shit for people. Till he found ya'll here."

She looked down at her palm. It looked good. Clean. "You did a good job." She whispered, emotion overtaking her senses in a big way.

"Told ya I could do it." He stood up and stretched tiredly. "I did all the work, you clean it up."

She smiled softly. "Deal."

He nodded, turning to go. He looked back at her as he walked. "I mean it. Thanks, Ruby."

"Thank you, Merle. For this, and for saying that." He was almost to the door when she called out again. "Hey Merle?" He put a hand on the frame and looked at her expectantly. "You said he's never had someone care about him just because he's him before."

He nodded slowly. "That's right."

"Have you?"

He froze, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow at her question. She wondered if he was upset, but when he spoke it was even, even a little patient. "No. But I don't need it like he does."

He left, and she sat there a moment, thinking about what he said. She looked down at the now sewn up gash in her palm, her brain flush with thoughts and emotion. If Merle was to be believed, and if Daryl's own behavior was anything to go by, those two men had been through hell a long time before any of them were plunged into it. Picking up the roll of gauze, she quickly began to wrap her hand before cleaning up the mess Merle had made and going to find Rick.

*****Rick*******

"You're joking."

He'd asked that twice before it sunk in when Ruby told him what happened between her and Merle. He'd been in the front yard with the others when she'd come back out. More walkers had emerged from the forest on the side of the house, a different direction from the herd earlier, and they'd been afraid of another attack, but these were quickly put down and silence had settled again over the farm. Ruby'd waited till the others had begun pushing the heaps of bodies into the trench to be set on fire before pulling him aside and telling him what Merle had done.

"Well, guess there are still surprises left in this world, huh? How are you? Did you get hurt when Daryl fell on you? The baby?" He asked.

"I don't feel anything." She assured him. "Are we doing all these bodies tonight?"

He shook his head, his fists on his hips as he looked out over the dark fields. "Not till the sun comes up. We'll wait till morning."

"Then why are we doing this now?" She looked at Paul and Glenn as they shoved a couple more away from the fence and into the trench.

"Just the ones that can be climbed. Don't want the walkers coming over the fence." He raised his chin to shout to Jimmy, who was walking toward the barn now. "Get the lantern oil! Don't use anymore gas!"

"You got it." Jimmy called back as he walked away.

"You know he likes Disco, don't you? Like, a lot." She said, watching the boy.

"It scares me how you change topics like that." He said, amused.

She laughed softly. "We wants her here, Rick."

He raised an eyebrow. "You tryin' to bring the whole world here? You just got two new pets today."

"Oh, don't talk like that." She chastised him gently. "Pets. Listen to you."

"It may be a joke, but it's a valid point. How many people are we bringin here?"

"It's his house! This was his place a long time before we got here, and if it wasn't for him, we might not be here at all. If he wants her here, who are we to say no?"

"The people who keep it safe. And if we keep bringin people in, we're gonna run out of everything." He ran the back of his wrist over his face wearily. "We're gonna push ourselves right out of this place."

"She's a hundred pounds, soaking wet. I really don't think she's gonna take up a lot of room. And she'll stay in his room with him, so we don't even have to worry about that. Whit has her on patrol duty, I bet she's a good shot, and Jimmy deserves to be happy. What would you say if we couldn't be together?"

"It's a different situation, Ruby. I love you! We're meant to be together, and I can't live without you. They aren't like that."

"How do you know? They haven't exactly gotten the chance yet, you know."

He sighed and grabbed her hand, tracing the edge of the gauze with his fingertip. :Listen, I very nearly just had a heart attack, and you and Daryl are hurt. Would you mind terribly if I didn't have to form a complete thought right now? It would mean a lot."

She smiled, leaning up on her toes and kissing him. "Ok, ok. I get it. Fire bad, tree pretty."

He grinned. "That's pretty much accurate. Let's go back inside."

"You finish up here, I'll just go check on the others and I'll meet you back out here." She said and he nodded. He kissed her again and she walked back to the men's house while he finished up with the others outside.

"What do you think brought the herd?" Jimmy pitched a body away from the fence and into the trench, speaking when Rick climbed over the fence nearby.

"Who knows. They just drift until something catches their attention, we've seen in happen."

"But when caught their attention?" Jimmy looked around, seeing of they'd gotten the last of the corpses on their side of the trench. When he saw they had, he picked up the jug of lighter fluid he'd brought from the barn and sprinkled it into the trench below.

"I think it was more luck than anything. We weren't making any noise." Rick said, watching him. Paul was listening on the other side of the trench, kicking in nearby bodies that weren't too far away. Glenn and Maggie were doing the same down the line a little, where the second, much smaller group had come from.

"Luck. Right. Lucky us." Paul remarked, grinning at them.

"So more will come now. Storms always make it worse and one is coming. I saw the lightening over behind the houses." Jimmy said, pulling matches from his pocket.

"Yeah, well, if it storms the thunder will drown out the gunshots if you have to fire." Paul said.

"I never seen them climb before, either. Makes me nervous. They were comin' over the fence if we didn't stop em." Jimmy threw a couple matches down onto the walkers in the trench.

"Just where they could stand on the other bodies. It'll be ok, nothing for them to stand on now." Rick watched as the flames from the fire Jimmy started began to consume the old clothing on the bodies below. The smell was foul, and he climbed back over the fence and away. Paul took a running leap over it, following Rick back into the yard with Jimmy.

"I guess." Jimmy was unconvinced, but Rick didn't blame him.

"Look, we have the fence, and the trench, and somebody will keep watch all night. Don't worry."

"I'll go first. Nothin' will be getting by, I promise. Don't stress, man." Paul said encouragingly. Jimmy but his lip and thought about it, but eventually nodded. They said their goodnights to him and the boy turned and walked back toward the house, lighter fuel canister in hand. He placed the closed container on the ground near the house and went in.

"You know, Paul, I was thinking the same stuff he was. I'm a little worried myself." Rick sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Me too. But it's gonna take them enough time to get over the trench and the fence, we'll see 'em comin' a mile away. Plus, we got the alarm, we'll hear it, and I'll be keepin watch. You really don't have to worry."

Rick nodded. "Thanks. But let's make sure the doors stay locked when we're not out here, ok? Just in case."

"No argument here. One of us isn't on watch, the doors are locked. No problem. I'm worried, too, man. It's been a long time since all this started, I just don't see why there are still herds that size runnin' around. Just don't seem like there were that many people on this planet that there are so many walkers."

"I know what you mean." Rick nodded, and he wasn't lying. In the old days, he knew there were a lot of people on this planet, but he'd personally seen thousands of walkers put down. There had to be a finite number of them, there had to be, but it just didn't seem like they ever stopped. He was struck with the horrifying thought that he'd never seen the day when walkers were a thing of the past, and he looked at Paul with fear in his heart. The two of them were getting ready to bring babies into this world. How cruel was that? Taking a deep shuddering breath, he fought to keep the idea from sending him into a panic attack.

*********Ruby***********

In the men's house, Ruby didn't see Merle, but Abe and Emma were in the living room with Noell when she got there.

"How's Daryl?" She asked Noell, who was crashed in an armchair wearily.

"Knocked him out. I think he tore a tendon, he's gonna be hurting tomorrow."

"Man," Ruby sighed, leaning against Noell's armchair. "That is seriously gonna piss him off."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't feel like listening to him complain again every time I touch him again."

"Keep him drugged." Ruby said and Noell chuckled, a yawn overcoming her, and she stretched her long legs out in front of her.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm hitting the sack. Let me know if the villagers try to storm the castle again." She yawned again and stood up. "Night, all."

"Night." They murmured and Noell left, tapping up the stairs till the sound faded away. Ruby looked at Abe and Emma with a soft, remorseful gaze.

"I really hope you know we haven't been attacked like that in...well... ever. That's never happened before."

"It's good to know they waited till we were here before anything happened." Emma said, obviously displeased. Abe gave her a sharp look before turning back to Ruby.

"I think it was handled well. The fact that you built such a trench around the property means you planned head for just such an attack. Personally, I feel quite safe."

"How can you say that? You saw what happened to that redneck, he nearly got bitten!" Emma retorted.

"Emma, if that had happened in town they would have gotten through. A lot of people there can't shoot to save their lives, they would have panicked and we probably wouldn't be here now. No, this is the best place to be."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. For a girl of about 25, she acted like a twelve year old, in Ruby's opinion. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

They watched as Emma, a look of irritation planted firmly on her face, passed Ruby without a word and went up stairs, her footfalls heavy on the wooden stairs. When they heard a door slam upstairs, muffled, Abe looked at Ruby regretfully. "She's scared. I'm sorry, she shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"I don't blame her. Are you ok? Really?"

He waved at her dismissively. "I may be old but I am hearty. I'm fine. Could use a good night's sleep."

Ruby nodded understandingly. "I hear that. Me too."

"It has to be hard, running around the way you do while you're expecting. I hope I am not forward in saying that."

"No, of course not." Ruby said quickly. "I just do what I have to. Is your room ok? Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "You're given us clothes, and honestly, this is the nicest place we've ever stayed. Thank you again for bringing us in. The people in town were... less than enthusiastic. It feels good to talk to people again."

"Can I ask you... I mean, it just seems strange that they acted that way toward you. You seem fine to me." Ruby said. Except for wanting us to hang bodies in our front yard, that is, she thought silently.

"You're kind. I'm afraid I have a way of going about things that some people can find off putting. Add to that a high tension factor, and it can go badly, I'm afraid. Sometimes I speak before I think, I will try to watch that here."

"Don't worry, Abe. It'll be fine. I just want you to live. That's the whole point of all this, isn't it? To find a way to live?"

He gave her an intense look, and she got that feeling like he was reading her again. In the soft light, his blue eyes almost held a light of their own. "You're a special girl, Ruby."

"I don't know about that." She smiled, shy from the compliment. He didn't even know her.

"I do. I've seen you fight for other people more in one day than I saw most people in Buckley do the entire time I was there. I think you and I will be friends. I understand. I would do anything to make sure Emma was alright."

"You're lucky to still have each other. Most people can't say that." She stood up from the couch she was leaning against and looked toward the stairs. "I assume Merle has turned in too?"

"Went right to him room when he got back. How's your hand?"

She looked down at the bandage. "Merle stitched me up. It's good."

He looked surprised. "A man of talents. I never learned how to do that. You have quite the group here."

"Yes, we do." She said proudly. "And I'm really glad you're here. You and Emma."

He stood up and crossed the room, sticking out a hand. "After her behavior, I have to say I am impressed with your patience. Thank you, Ruby. Very glad to be here."

She shook it. His skin was cool to the touch, his eyes never leaving her face. He looked older up close, worn, but she couldn't get over how unfailingly calm he always was. Emma was a ball of nerves right now. Most people would need the night to get their heart to start beating normally again, and yet here he was, cool as a cucumber. It was actually a little intimidating. She liked him, true, but she could see how he would throw some people off. It was like he knew a secret and wasn't sharing it.

"Alright, well, goodnight Abe. Would you mind locking me out?"

He followed her to the door, and when she heard the latch click behind her, she turned and walked slowly down the stairs. Her muscles ached, and she realized just how exhausted she truly was.

"Everything good?" Rick met her in the yard. He and Paul were the only ones left outside, the rest must have gone inside because the farm lay quiet and deserted around them. A late summer storm was coming, she could feel it. The air was thick and heavy, rain was coming. In the distance, a flash of light from low lightening flashed within the low hanging clouds, the effect eerie and threatening.

"It's all good." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You ready to go in?"

"Bought all we can do tonight. Paul is going to keep first watch." He looked out toward the front gate a couple yards away, where Paul was looking out over the fields. In the distance, lightening flashed again and she could see the forms of two walkers just inside the trees. It startled her, even though the she knew they had to be there. Suddenly, she felt uneasy, and just wanted to be inside.

"It's going to storm, I don't like this." She frowned. "Hey Paul! The storm is coming, are you going to the barn? I don't want you to stay out here!"

A low rumble of thunder answered her, instead of Paul. He looked back at the fields on last time and jogged to get to them. "I'll watch from the loft if it makes you feel better."

"It will. If you need anything, you promise to come get us?"

"You know I will." He said, and they all began to walk back. Paul split from them a moment later and as she was getting to the porch with Rick, she saw Paul dart inside the barn. Fat raindrops began to splatter in the dusty dirt around them, and they skipped up the stairs to avoid them. Rick locked the front door behind them just as a curtain of rain swept over the house, pounding at the roof and windows.

"Wow." Rick breathed, looking out the living room window. When Paul had taken out all but one light bulb from ever room, it had made everything so dim it was easy to see outside, and gave the house an eerie look against the lightening. Beth was coming down the stairs, a look of concern on her face.

"Please tell me Paul isn't outside in this."

"Paul isn't outside in this." Ruby said with a nod. "He's in the barn."

"Oh lord." Beth sighed, going to the mudroom and coming out with a large yellow umbrella. "I'm going out with him."

"Don't bother locking it, you'll be able to see if anything comes close." Rick said, showing her out. He shut the door behind her, and turned back to Ruby. They turned off the lights in the empty living room and went up. He stopped to check on Carl and Jeb, opening the door softly. Ruby peeked around him and saw the two boys passed out in their beds. Jeb was face down, his skinny little leg hanging off the side, and Carl was curled into a fetal position, an invisible lump under the quilt. Rick shut the door gently and when he passed Sally's door, Ruby saw him also stop again. A lump jumped into her throat when she realized her love had almost checked on the girl.

She put a hand on his lower back and steered him toward the stairs much the way he usually did to her, the look on his face breaking her heart. Upstairs, she closed the door to their room behind them and went to her bureau. He showered while she changed into a soft tee shirt that fell to her thighs and went to the window, opening it slightly. The rain was blowing away from it and didn't come inside, so she felt comfortable leaving it open. The sounds of thunder and rain soothed her as she sat on the bed and brushed her long hair out. Settling back on the bed, she looked across to the wall of drawing's Sally had made. Should she keep them up, especially after what had just happened to Rick in front of the little girl's room? Getting up quickly, she carefully took them down, being sure not to tear them. She was finishing when the water in the bathroom stopped, and she rolled them up and wrapped a rubber band around it. Storing it in the corner of the closet, she shut the door and was back in bed when Rick came out. He saw the bare wall and didn't say anything, but Ruby was sure she saw the smallest hint of relief on his handsome face.

He climbed into bed with her, clicking the lamp off, and she snuggled back into him as he spooned her. The lightening outside lit the room up every so often, and they listened to the rain as he took a large, warm hand and traced circles on her belly. The tip of his nose ran across the side of her neck and kissed little places on her skin there. It was perfect, this feeling she got when he held her, especially after such a hard day.

"You did so well today." He whispered.

"With what?" She asked softly, curious.

"I might not be the happiest guy in the world that Abe and Emma are here, but who knows what would have happened to them if you hadn't brought them back. You might have saved their lives."

"I wouldn't go that far. Whit would have protected them."

"I speak from experience when I say there isn't always something you can do. And then with Daryl when that herd came through. I think you saved him too."

"And I think you give me too much credit."

"You are always the modest one. But it worries me when you put yourself into danger like that. I can't let anything happen to you, Ruby."

"I'll be careful." She promised, turning her head so she could kiss him. The kiss deepened from a chaste one into a passionate one, and he turned her so he was pinning her down into the bed. His tongue explored her mouth, tasting her deeply. Running a hand up her thigh, he felt across her stomach and up between her breasts. They were swollen slightly, and when he cupped one and pinched the nipple, she let out a soft 'oohh'. It felt divine, and she twisted her fingers into his curly dark hair, sucking on his bottom lip and running her tongue along it. He moved his body so he rubbed against her, his knee going between her legs, his thigh up her thigh. When he pulled the edge of her panties down, she lifted her hips so he could take them all the way down, kicking them off with the end of her foot. He'd only wrapped himself in a towel after his shower and that was gone down, his cut, muscular form free for her to explore with her hands and she did. Scraping along his ab muscles with her fingertips, he pushed her tee shirt up and over her head, kissing down her chest and sucking on one sensitive nipple. She moaned, thrusting her chest up and into his face. She knew responding to his like this made him crazy, and he let out a low, animal like growl as he positioned himself between her legs. Engorged, he was more than ready for her, a steel like strength between his thighs that slid up into her in one smooth, easy motion. She stretched around him, sighing contentedly as he began to thrust. The adrenaline so recently coursing through his body only fueled him to go harder and faster, but he struggled to hold back. He didn't want to hurt her, and there was something about knowing she was carrying his child that made him not want to ravage her like a beast but to make love to her with reverence, passion and respect.

His smooth, deep thrusts built her higher, and higher, and as she crested, she buried her face in his neck. He put a hand on the back of her head to hold her there, kissing the side of her forehead, but never stopping the thrusting. She came hard, crying into his flesh, but he didn't stop. She trembled beneath him, gasping for breath, and he felt it hit him like a tidal wave. Like the rain pounding outside in sheets. He filled her then, hot and deep, letting her have every ounce of his love for her in a wave. Stars filled the back of his eyelids, and he moaned as he shuddered one last time, collapsing on her in a worn out, satiated heap of happiness.

There it was. Peace, albeit for one swift. blissful moment. Tomorrow, he'd deal with more death and destruction, but right then, everything was right and nothing could touch him.


	12. The Walker Fence

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

For the first time, Ruby woke up sick. It was overwhelming, bringing her up out of a deep sleep, the feeling of her stomach rising from her abdomen all the way into her throat. She threw the covers off and rushed to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she threw up. Shuddering, she dry heaved the nothing that was in her stomach until she ached and hurt. Groaning softly, she rested her forehead on her arm and breathed deeply, trying hard to settle herself. It took a while, but when she didn't feel she was turning inside out anymore, she made her way off the floor and to the sink, rinsing her flushed and sweaty face off with cool water. It felt amazing after that, and she wondered if this was what poor Beth had been experiencing for months. God, if it was, she was more than impressed by the girl. That was horrific.

The quiet from outside the bathroom told Ruby she hadn't woken Rick, and she silently stripped her clothes off and stepped under the shower, slowly washing up. She felt so tired, maybe she'd take this one morning to just rest, like Rick was always telling her to do. She'd not even dress after she shower, she decided, just wrap herself in a fluffy towel and crawl right back into the bed next to the beautiful man still sleeping out there. Smiling to herself, she finished rinsing the last of the conditioner from her hair. Perfect.

Turning off the water, she suddenly found herself plunged into darkness in the small bathroom space, and her heart jumped in her chest, a tiny, shocked squeal bursting from her lips. She looked up and watched the lights flicker several times before finally going dark. No windows in here, so she couldn't see her hand in front of her face but she knew the room well, she felt her way in the dark as she got out of the shower and dried off. No rest now, she needed to figure out what was going on, though she suspected she already knew. The gas hadn't lasted as long as they'd hoped.

The storm from the night before was completely gone, and the early morning light outside streamed yellowing pale through the windows when she opened the bathroom door. Yawning widely, she dressed quickly in a pair of jeans, leaving the top button undone to accommodate her slightly swollen tummy, and a long black tank top, twisting her hair up into a bun on the top of her head. Throwing on her shoes, she left the room quietly and tapped down the stairs.

"You see this crap?" Paul was at the foot of the stairs like he'd been waiting for her, a look of irritation on his chisled face.

"Ran out of gas huh? Figured as much." She sighed, walking past him into the kitchen. Beth was already there, opening cans for breakfast since cooking was out of the question. Ruby walked to the coffee pot and picked it up, then chastised herself and sat it back down with a huff. Moron, she thought to herself. How do you expect to brew coffee?

"Paul, if you build a fire outside I can do campfire coffee, maybe cook something for later." Beth suggested.

"Ok, babe." He nodded, turning for the door. He paused. "Hey, don't we still have that generator you found a long time ago? I could use the last of the gas in the barn to fire it up, at least keep the fridge going."

"That's a good idea." Ruby's eyebrows went up. "It's in the barn."

"I'll get it." He said, and she followed him outside. Walking to the barn, he unlocked the sliding door and they looked around, trying to locate the piece of machinery they'd put there so long ago. It was in the far back, near a small hidden door. Ruby paused when she saw it, she hadn't noticed it in so long.

"You remember the cells downstairs? This is the door to them, remember?"

"The ones Bob and Margie held you guys in. Right. I'd nearly forgotten." Paul's face shown the displeasure he had with the memory, and his voice the same with it's low and grumpy timbre.

"You think there's any shot they stored gas or anything down there? Anything at all?" She asked a little reluctantly. Going back down there wasn't high on her list of fun things to do, but it was worth a shot.

"I guess it deserves a look. Now?" He asked, his hands going to his hips.

Ruby bit her lip, looking around. Spotting a large flashlight on the wall, she went and grabbed it, snapping it on. Looking back at Paul, she shrugged. "Won't take long."

"Let's do it." He nodded, going to the door. He pushed it open and the dust that came out made them cough a little. She handed him the flashlight and he stepped in first. "Don't fall, the stairs are tricky."

She held on to the back of his shirt tightly and followed him and the thin beam of light down into the darkness. It was cool down here, silent except for the sound of their steps on the dusty floor below. "This is not a place I figured I'd go again." She murmured as they headed down a hallway at the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess not." He agreed. They began to poke into door as they passed. Some were locked, and she frowned. "You remember where those keys were?"

She grimaced. She sure did. "Down that way." She pointed to the left. "I think. Jimmy used them to get me out. As far as I know they should still be in the lock of the cells we were in, we rushed out so fast we didn't stop to bring them with us after we got Carol and the others out."

"He'd know this place better than us, maybe we should get him."

"We're already here, let's just look a little. Then get the hell out of here."

"Alright."

They went down one hallway, and then another, the place getting stuffier and creepier by the second. "Oh god, what's that smell?" She covered her nose with her wrist, trying to push the stench that was quickly overtaking her by the second.

"Hey Paul?" She whispered, as they moved. It didn't feel right talking loudly here. It wasn't needed, but it also didn't feel appropriate for some reason. It felt like... a funeral home or a cemetery used to feel, before the bodies began to get up and walk around.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I know this is probably the dumbest thing I ever thought, but... you do believe it ghosts?"

He chuckled, and she wondered why. "I think that ghosts are the least of anyone's worries these days, if they do exist, that is. Ghosts, as far as I know, can't rip you apart. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, following him as he poked into some more doorways, his light seeking anything they might use, but each cell was empty, one after another. "It just feels like... well, if there's any place ghosts might be, it's here." Paul reached around behind himself and grabbed her hand, the one clutched in the back of his shirt. Squeezing her fingers in his large palm, he smiled into the darkness.

"I won't let the ghosts get ya, Starlet. I promise." He said, and she held his hand tighter. It was metaphorical, the ghost talk. Well, maybe it wasn't. The place was surely creepy enough to make the hair stand up on anyone's neck, but it was his comforting tone that got to her. That sound that always made her feel better, for as long as she'd known the man.

Getting to the end of the hallway, Paul stopped and gently pushed the door there open.

"Don't look." He ordered, holding her back.

"Why?"

"The smell? It's Amelia. Or, what's left of her." He groaned, pulling the door closed again quickly. Bending down, he located a small set of keys on the ground. "Found the keys though."

"Oh good. Let's try the other doors and get out of here. Please." She backed up quickly, anxious to get away from the decomposing remains in the door of the room beside them. Turning, she felt her way along the dirt wall until Paul's light caught up with her. Suddenly, a large, powerful set of fingers closed around her wrist, and she stopped breathing. Her ears hurt with the ringing of a terrified scream, and it didn't take but a moment to realize it was coming from her.

"Hey! Heyyy! Whoa!" A familiar voice broke through her horrified screaming and she froze, the sound echoing and fading around them.

"Jimmy? What the fuck, man?" She gasped, leaning over and putting her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but Rick sent me to find you. I saw you go into the barn and when I didn't see you there, I figured you must have come down here. Why?" Jimmy explained quickly, his hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her. Paul was in a fit of laughter behind her at her reaction, his deep guffaws making her turn and glare at him.

"What are you laughing at, jerk? He nearly killed me!"

"You should have seen your face." He gasped, his own face red and streaming with tears. He saw she was angry and tried to stifle it. "I'm sorry. I am..."

"Right." She muttered, turning back to Jimmy. "Did you guys ever store anything down here we could use? Gas, anything?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. Mostly used it as a storm cellar, had a couple tornados through here a long time ago and we'd come down here for shelter. Place always kinda creeped me out."

"Fantastic. So we came all this way for nothing. Let's get out of here."

"Ok. But what's that smell?" Jimmy turned up his lip in disgust as he began to lead her out.

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

The sunlight above was a welcome sight after the darkness of the catacombs beneath them, and Ruby was glad to see it when they stepped back out of the door into the barn. Rick was coming in at that moment and looked at them curiously.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Nothing." Ruby wiped dust from her arms grumpily. She was still irritated at Paul, who now had the hiccups from laughing to hard at her. A particularly loud one came from him then and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Serves you right."

"I said I was sorry." He said with wide eyes, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He looked past her at Rick. "We were looking for supplies."

"Down there?" He looked past them with a disbelieving raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Won't happen again. Believe me." Ruby said as Paul went to the corner and retrieved the generator they'd come for. It was small against his large frame and he carried it easily.

"Well, Whit's here. Came to see if you two were ready to go tomorrow." Rick said, and Paul sighed.

"Yeah. I thought the gas would at least last a little longer, we should have gone already."

"It'll be ok. We've been through worse." Rick slid the barn door closed behind the group and they all started walking across the yard where Whit's large truck sat waiting, the Lt perched against the hood, waiting for them. "He brought some thing for you, Jimmy." Rick said, amusement tinting his voice, and Ruby looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Not what. Who." Rick clarified, and pointed ahead. A little blond head came from around the other side of the truck and when Jimmy saw it, he began to grin widely.

"Really?" Jimmy looked back at them excitedly. Ruby grinned widely, she didn't know how Whit knew, but he was good.

"I know she wanted to see you." Rick nodded, and Jimmy took of jogging ahead of them. He reached the fence and Disco in record time, and Ruby chuckled when she watched the boy sweep the soldier up into his arms happily and disappear around the other side of the truck.

"That's cool, Rick." She said, and he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know if she's staying." He said innocently, and she shook her head with amusement. "Hey Whit." She said when they reached the Lt, and he chucked his head at her.

"Mornin'. You ready for tomorrow, big guy?" He asked Paul.

"Yup. Me and Eddie'll be ready. What time?"

"0700, sharp. Be prepared to be gone a few days, don't know how far out we'll have to go."

"You got it." Paul nodded, leaning over and picking the generator back up. "I'm gonna go get started on this." He said and Rick nodded, watching Paul walk away before turning back to Whit.

Whit glanced at Jimmy and Disco across the yard. "Disco is under the impression ya'll want her here. Is she right?"

Rick smiled softly, shaking his head. "Jimmy seems to have taken quite a shine to her. I think she's right, if Ruby is to be believed."

"Good. I was afraid bringin' her here was gonna be forward of me, especially after dumping two people on you already. How's that goin?"

Ruby nodded, sitting down on the generator Paul had put on the ground. "Just fine. No problem."

"I can't thank you enough. The others back in town are pretty happy Abe's gone. Eased things on me quite a bit."

"No worries." Ruby smiled at him. "We were glad to help, and it turns out, Abe is a pretty good shot."

"I know, but what happened that you had to test that out?" Whit tilted his head curiously.

"Little herd blew through here." Rick explained. "Got right up to the fence and some started to come over. Most fell into the trenches and they got a foothold on them. It's something we'll have to watch from now on. You seen anything like that out at Buckley?"

Whit shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest thoughtfully. "Not more than three or four at one time in a while, I'd say. I wonder what happened that they were all together like that."

"From what I've seen they eventually herd up, don't they? The find each other and just... stick together."

"Huh." Whit huffed softly, biting his lip and thinking hard. "I guess. We'll watch it, but you guys be careful too."

"We will." Ruby assured him, and he sighed, nodding. Then his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened quickly.

"Oh! I forgot what I came to tell you! I came across a few walkers yesterday, like nothin' I've ever seen. Was wonderin' if you'de found any like this."

"Like what?" Rick narrowed his eyes sharply.

"Eat up, rotted away. Old ones, I could tell 'cause they were mostly old skin stretched over bones, face all gone so you just see the teeth." Whit gave his description and Ruby shuddered at the visual her stomach churning again dangerously. She must have turned a slight shade of green because Whit looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. Anyway, I only bring it up because we didn't have to put 'em down. They were dead when we found 'em."

"Somebody else killed 'em? You sayin' there's other people out here?" He looked at Whit intensely, his sharp blue eyes narrow and his jaw set firmly.

"No, no, not at all. I mean, they were just dead. No wounds I could see, nothing killed 'em but being rotted away. The one didn't have a face left, so you could see into the head pretty good, and most of the brain was gone, eaten up by maggots and bugs."

Ruby _did_ get sick then, her stomach lurched and she took a quick step back, grabbing the truck and leaning over and vomiting up the water she had drunk earlier. There was nothing else in her stomach and she was grateful. Rick was by her in an instant, rubbing her back gently and holding her hair to the side.

"Shhh... Get it out... Get it all out, baby." He cooed to her, and she dry heaved a couple more times before sucking in a deep breath and trying to still her trembling body. Putting a hand to her mouth, she wiped away the dampness there and stood up. Rick supported her wobbly legs with an arm around her waist firmly.

"Maybe you could not describe it all so well." She nearly moaned at Whit and he looked positively abashed. Holding out a hanky from his pocket, he shook his head.

"Really sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean it. I'll stop." She took the cloth from him and wiped at her face with it. "I just never seen ones like that and wondered if you had."

"Yeah," She nodded, still catching her breath. Her legs felt stronger now, but she let Rick continue to support her. "Yeah, we have, a little while ago. We figured they were some of the first, right? The first walkers. If you get the brain they die, so if the brain... you know, rots away," She blinked and swallowed hard, trying not to get sick again, and Rick swooped in to save her again.

"We get it. They can die." Rick tightened his hold on her waist and brushed her hair behind her ear again. "It's good, that you're seeing it too."

"I think so too. It's gonna take a while, but maybe all of them will be like that someday. The ones we don't kick asses on first." He said teasingly, clearly trying to make Ruby feel better. She smiled behind his hanky at her lips, and he chuckled. "Well, I got a lot to do before we head out tomorrow. I better head back. I really am sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to make you sick.""

"It's alright. Honestly, I don't think it was you, this seems to be par for the course today." She said, and Rick took the few small bags Whit handed out of the truck to him, Disco's belongings no doubt, and before he climbed back up into the truck, Jimmy and Disco appeared again.

Disco went to Whit and saluted him with a smile. "If you need me..."

"I know where to find you. Bye kid." He ignored her salute and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Don't give 'em any trouble, huh?"

"Me? I'm freakin' _adorable_." She blanched and the others laughed. They watched Whit get back into the truck and he nodded to them before crossing the bridge and going for the pathway. Paul and Rick put the bridge back up quickly, and Rick looked out over the fields. A few walkers had followed Whit to the clearing, but were leaving again, drawn by the sound of his truck. They weren't close enough to the farm to be led there, the truck was still their focus.

"You need any help?" Ruby asked Jimmy and Disco as they quickly gathered her bags.

"I got it." Jimmy shook his head, clearly thrilled. Disco grinned brightly and they turned, going for the house, hand in hand. Ruby followed Paul and his generator back to the house, Rick by her side, and together, they carried it downstairs into the basement, where the sound would be muffled. She left Paul and Rick to set it all up, and went back upstairs.

Noell was in the kitchen when she got there, gathering a little food. "Whatcha doin?" Ruby greeted her.

"Getting Daryl some breakfast. He really tweaked that leg last night." Noell answered. "So, power's gone, huh?"

"For now. But Whit just left, they're going out on the run tomorrow, and hopefully they'll find some more gas."

"If they don't?"

"Then it's candles and moonlight. Nothing we haven't done before." Ruby sat down at the kitchen table wearily. "But we do have that generator from before, they're getting ready to hook it up to the fridge now."

"Well that'll be good." Noell answered, gathering the canned peaches and pears in the bowl she'd prepared. "Ill get this back to Daryl. You ok? You look beat."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Just tired. Got a touch of that morning sickness this morning. Not fun."

Noell shook her head. "No, I don't imagine it is. But you haven't had a problem, I bet it was a one time thing. Don't worry."

"I'm not." Ruby shook her head.

"You keep feeling sick, I'll give you a thorough check up, ok? See ya." Noell smiled at her and Ruby returned it, watching the young doctor leave the kitchen. Yawning again, she put her arms on the table and rested her head on them. Man, she really was exhausted.

"Baby? Hey, baby." She heard the voice in her sleep but she was too tired to answer. She felt herself being lifted, and recognized the safety and warmth of Rick's arms around her, so she just relented and snuggled into his neck as he carried her. A few moments later, she felt a soft bed underneath her, and his kiss on her head. A blanket over her and she was gone again, darkness overtaking her completely.

+++++++++Rick++++++++++

"She's never that tired." Paul said when Rick returned to the kitchen. "Hey look. It works." He opened the door to the fridge and the light came on. Rick nodded approvingly. The sound of the generator would become commonplace, it really wasn't that loud in the basement. They'd drilled a hole in the floor behind the fridge to thread the cord up, and plugged it in there.

"It's something. Doesn't take much gas to run." Paul stepped back, pleased with the job.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Rick asked Paul as they walked back through the house and out the front door. Eddie, Lola and Lilly were already out there, and the child tottered happily toward Rick when they reached the grass below. He grinned and swept her up in his arms, and she giggled excitedly at the feeling of being lifted so high. Eddie didn't look particularly happy, but since Lola didn't either, Rick suspected it was due more toward the parting coming the next day and not anything he was doing at the moment.

Paul reached out and grabbed Lilly's little hand, tickling her palm as Rick held her, and she grinned widely at him, a gap in her shiny teeth glittering in the sunlight. "How you doin, baby girl?" He cooed and she wrapped her hand around his large finger. Rick sat her back down and she made her way back to her parents.

"I'm ready. Not liking leaving Beth when she's like this though." Paul said as they walked away.

"You know I'll watch out for her."

"I do. Only reason I'm doing this is because you're still here. With Daryl hurt, you're it, man. You're the last stand for me, ya know?"

Rick gave Paul an understanding gaze from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry about her Paul. We have Noell here too, she's going to be safe as houses."

Paul nodded. He paused in the yard, his hands going to his hips and his eyes to the bright sky above. "If I..." He began, but hesitated. "If somethin' happens out there and I don't come back-"

"It's not." Rick took a stance in front of the man, his eyes firm and determined as his voice. "You're gonna come back, and soon. See that baby bein' born, and be a father to it. I'll see to that."

Paul tilted his head at Rick disbelievingly. "How you gonna do that while I'm out there?"

Rick shrugged slightly. "You don't come back, we'll come find you. But I know you, Paul. You're not gonna let anything get in your way of getting' back to that girl. Or this place, or Ruby or any of it. I know better than that."

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but in the distance behind Rick, something else caught his eye. He paused, his eyes narrowing, his head tilting.

"They left?" He said, pointing to the field behind Rick, his expression confused. "When did they leave?" Rick turned to look, and saw Abe and Emma coming out of the forest in the clearing beyond the field in front of the farm.

"Maybe we're getting ready to find out why the people in Buckley thought they were weird..." Rick frowned deeply and he and Paul walked to the fence, but stopped. Watching Abe and Emma make their way across the field, he glanced at Paul warily when they got within earshot.

"Good morning!" Abe called out cheerfully, a hand going up in a wave as they approached the trench.

"What were you doing out there? When did you leave?" Rick asked quickly, tossing a board to them so they could cross the trench. Abe put it down and stepped across lightly for his old age.

"Early, before you woke up. I didn't think it would cause you any worry, we were careful not to lead anything back."

"But why?" Paul asked, looking at Abe strangely. He and Emma were filthy, clearly had been doing some heavy lifting. The young woman stood behind her uncle, dirt smeared across her pale cheeks and her hair frizzy in it's ponytail. She didn't seem to like the questions, because she crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her chin forward defiantly, an eyebrow raised in an extra show of self justification.

"I wanted to show you what I was talking about earlier. Would you like to come see it now? I think it's been long enough, you should be able to see what I was saying before." Abe said proudly, and Rick frowned.

"What you were saying before?" He looked at Paul, but got a shrug. He didn't know what the old man was talking about either. "I don't understand."

"It's easier if we show you. Come. Please." Abe beckoned them to come over the fence, and Rick felt his side for his gun. There it was, like he knew it would be. They were armed, and he _was _truly curious. What could make Abe take Emma out into the woods without backup? What was that important? Biting his lip, he gave Paul a look, and they climbed over the fence and hopped the trench.

"I do hope it's worked like I expect it has by now." Abe said cryptically as they walked across the field.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Abe. What worked?" Rick asked yet again, following Emma, who was following Abe toward the tree line. She looked back at Rick as they crossed into the treeline, her expression vague but proud. Rick found that she was beginning to irritate him deep in his chest, like a tiny splinter that nagged until you cut your own finger open to get at it. He wondered how long she would irritate him until he cut something open...

"Here, stop. Look." Abe paused and put and hand out to the side, making them all freeze behind him. Rick listened carefully, the sounds of birds in the trees and the brushing of wind through the branches the only sound he could hear. A breeze picked up and the smell of rotting flesh hit him hard, making him gag a little. He put an arm to his face and looked to Paul , who was grimacing and doing the same.

"Good GOD, what is that?" Paul asked, his voice muffled by the arm over his mouth.

Abe motioned for him to quiet down and listen harder, and there is was. A low moan. Instinctively, Rick grabbed at the gun at his side, wondering why he'd let the two of them lead him and Paul out here all alone like this.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Abe whispered urgently. "Look." He stepped forward, unarmed, and pushed a group of branches aside, and a pair of legs dangled in front of them. Eyes wide, Rick frowned and looked up. Beyond the tree they were under, there was the source of the smell because it was horrible and overwhelming now. A series of bodies hung in midair, feet about three or four feet from the ground. Walkers. Abe and Emma had chosen less decomposed ones, and they all had wounds in their heads to put them down for good before they'd been hung.

"What did you do?" Paul whispered from beside him, and Rick looked back at Abe in shock. Emma stood next to her uncle, a smile on her face.

"Don't you see? Look." Abe pointed past the bodies and Rick saw a walker in the trees in the distance. He raised his gun reflexively, but Paul stopped him. The walker was drifting toward them, but they fell silent, and the thing stumbled along blindly. When it was nearly fifteen feet away, it paused. Though it seemed to be looking right at them, it's bluish white eyes fluidly moving in its sunken sockets, the face of the thing moved upward after a moment and it looked at the walkers hung in front of it. It seemed to be thinking, wondering why it's own kind was in such a fashion there in the tree, but finally it just let out a low groan and changed direction, beginning to walk away.

"It's going away from the direction of the farm." Abe had stepped up behind them and was whispering, so as not to draw attention from the retreating walker. "See what I meant? It makes things safer, having them hung here. They make kind of like a wall, you see? The walkers have no reason to cross them."

"God, he's right." Rick murmured, and Paul let out a surprised breath. Turning back to Abe, Rick blinked at him. "How did you do all this?"

"I'm stronger than I look, and no shortage of walkers to trap." He smiled.

"Hey, I helped." Emma said grumpily, coming to stand next to Abe again. He smiled and put a dirty arm around her shoulders, noisely giving her a smooch on the top of her head.

"Yes you did, darling. So, what do you think, Rick?" Abe asked.

"I..." Rick sighed, looking back at the walkers hung from the trees for a minute. "I think we should get back." He spun on his heel and began to march back toward the farm.

"What?" He heard Emma's confused murmur behind him, but he kept walking. "Hey! Hey, wait up!"

She ran forward and around him, turning so she was walking backward in front of Rick as he strode forward. "What's your problem? We did something great, here! And you don't say anything but 'we should get back'?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't say you didn't, Emma." Rick pressed his lips together as he walked. They were nearing the tree line again, the sunlight was streaming through the edge like a wall of light in the thick forest. "You just surprised me. You wanna give me a minute to process it all?"

"Emma!" Abe called to her sharply, and she backed up, letting Rick pass her. He broke through into the clearing and Paul fell into step beside him as they crossed the field back toward the farm. Abe pulled Emma next to him and spoke loudly. "Rick, will you please stop?"

Sighing, Rick hesitated, looking back at the man. "I'm not angry, Abe. I just don't like that you went out alone when we didn't know. You could have been hurt or killed, and there's nothing we could have done about it. We stick together here. And then to do that. It's just... different."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we were armed and we've been through a lot, we could handle that. It's not that different though. We were in a camp in Tennessee that had them hung around the entire thing. We never had a walker come near. I thought you'd be pleased."

"I just need to think about it. I can't hang walkers around the farm, the smell alone would turn people inside out. Whit was just here and he was merely _talking_ about a walker he saw and Ruby threw up, can you imagine what she'd go through seeing _that_?"

"You get used to it." Emma chimed in, clearly still pissed at Rick reaction.

"In August?" Paul looked at her reluctantly. "I doubt that. Besides, you're not pregnant, Emma. You don't know what they're going through, that's not fair."

"It's worth it. If you can handle it. If you can't, that's fine. It was just an idea." Abe said in a calming way, putting a hand out. "This is your place, it's your choice, obviously. We didn't mean to overstep our bounds, we were just trying to help."

"Uncle Abe." Emma bit sharply and he shut her up with one look. Chagrined, she hung her head, steaming silently.

"Emma, we do as they wish. They were kind enough to bring us in, we honor their decision." Abe looked at Rick closely, but understandingly. "I'm sorry, Rick. Paul. We won't step outside our boundaries again."

Rick squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger wearily, then shook his head. "Just give me a moment." He sighed finally, garnering a curious look from Paul in the meantime. Abe and Emma were watching him closely, and he felt overwhelmed at that moment. The man's intense gaze was almost too much.

Paul stepped up beside him, grabbed his shoulder, and took him a few steps away. "What do you think?"

"That it's macabre. Maybe sick. And possibly very effective." Rick nearly groaned.

"Me too. Ruby and Beth won't have it. You weren't lying when you said they'll be sick if they see that."

"I know. And rightfully so. You were right, it would be unbearable in August, in this heat. But..."

"You saw how it kept that walker away." Paul finished for him. Rick nodded, and Paul sighed. "We could do it in the trees, in a border around the farm. Far enough away so the girls and the kids don't see it."

"We could." Rick nodded. "It feels wrong though. I don't know why. They're walkers, we don't bury them, we burn them." Turning back to Abe and Emma, he licked his lips and frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I was angry. It was just..."

"Startling. I know. But these times call for extreme measures. If it's too much-" Abe began, but Rick put up a hand and stopped him.

"If it works, it's not too much. But we have to do it carefully."

"Of course."

"Well," Rick took a deep breath, and looked to Paul, then back at Abe. "Let's talk about how we can make it work."

*****NOTES**********

So, Rick and Paul are with Abe and his "walker fence". What do you all think? Sick and twisted? Or effective and smart? I'm curious. Also, I would LOVE to know your thoughts on Emma. No, there hasn't been a lot of character development there yet but there will be, I promise. But initial thoughts? I want to know what you think of her and her uncle.

A little trip back to the catacombs where Ruby was held hostage with the others, that was an unpleasant blast from the past. I didn't want you to think I had just forgotten about them though. There are parts of the farm that will be revisited in time. I hope you haven't gotten angry with me for not updating as quickly as I should. I am sorry. But a mental block is not the easiest thing to get back and it happens a lot more than I would like it to. Thanks for sticking around. I adore you guys so much, and the new readers too! A special thank you to Cullenbabe for her lovely review! Thank you again, darling!

LL


	13. A Bitter Farewell

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_*****This particular story is dedicated to Bnoell14, who has been my co-captain, sister in arms, and partner in crime in this endeavor. Could NOT have done this without you, girl.******************_

******RICK*******

Rick stood by the fence, the rope that pulled the bridge up and down clutched firmly in his hand. The truck that Whit had driven there that morning was thumping loudly over the wooden boards, making the rope jerk in his hand. When it pulled free of the bridge, Rick began to tug, hard, and on the other side, Merle did the same, bringing the short bridge up and away from the ground on the other side. Ruby stood with Beth and Lola, their hands on the metal of the fence gate, their faces sad and quiet. Resigned to the fact that they had to let go, momentarily, of the two men who were now driving away from them and out into God knows where with Whit and his men. Eddie had gone quietly, but he had not been happy to leave Lola and Lilly behind. Paul, on the other hand, had been jovial, loud in his calling back not to worry, his hugs and kisses goodbye. Rick saw it for what it was: he didn't want Ruby and Beth to worry. He knew all too well that Paul wasn't happy, he was terrified of leaving a very pregnant Beth all alone in this world if something were to happen to him out on the road. Rick knew the feeling, and he had a deep respect for the man, more at that moment even than before.

"He's gonna be ok. He's not gonna let anything happen." He whispered to Ruby when she stepped away from the gate and toward him, his arm circling her shoulders and pulling her close. Daryl had come out of the men's house with Noell, much to Rick's surprise, and also gave Ruby an encouraging nod of the head. She smiled at him, and looked up at Rick.

"I know." She sighed sadly. "Doesn't stop me from worrying."

He chuckled, and kissed her head lovingly. "I didn't expect it would." He looked to Beth, who was just standing at the fence, gazing out into the wild longingly. "Beth? You ok?"

She turned, and nodded silently. Walking past them all, she spoke quietly. "I'm gonna get the kids some breakfast. Paul built the fire before he left, I don't want it to go to waste."

"I'll help you." Ruby gave Rick a worried look and followed Beth back to the house. He stopped with Merle and Daryl, and watched them go.

"Guess I should help too. I want to check Ruby out anyway. She's been putting me off on doing it for too long." Noell bit her lip and put her hands on her hips. "Man, I'd hate to see those two if Eddie and Paul stay gone too long, much less if they-" She began, then caught herself. Her eyes widened, and she sucked in a small breath at what she'd almost just said.

"They're comin' back, don't go puttin' the notion in their heads that they ain't." Daryl nearly barked it at her and she blanched at him.

"I didn't mean it like that, and do you really think I'm so stupid that I would do that? Come on." She glared at him. "Give me a little more credit, Dixon." She turned on her booted heel and marched off toward the house, and Rick raised an eyebrow at Daryl.

"She's not gonna say anything wrong to them, don't you think you were a little hard on her?"

"Nah man. She almost just said it here, who knows what she'll say if she's not thinkin? And I don't wanna have to listen to Beth whine and cry any more'n she already does." Daryl said grumpily.

"What? When does Beth cry?" Rick frowned at the hunter.

"I don't know. Why you quizzin' me, man? Get off it, huh?" He bit at Rick and turned himself, slowly. It looked painful, because he limped back to the men's house, slamming the screen door behind him.

"What's Daryl's problem?" Rick asked Merle questioningly.

"He's hurtin', that's all. He's better though. Bet he's huntin' again by next week." Merle shrugged, seeming not at all concerned. "And you don't hafta worry about him bein' hard on the Doc. That's how they are, snappin' at each other. She's as bad at it as he is."

"Is that right?" Rick pondered the thought. "Don't they like each other? I thought they got along."

Merle chuckled, and it felt slightly greasy to Rick's ears, if that was possible. "Sheriff, you don't know my brother as well as you think you do. They keep this up, I think they're gonna start 'getting along' a hell of a lot better, if you know what I mean. Just be glad you don't live with 'em when that happens."

Rick smacked his lips together distastefully, but broke into a grin as he left Merle and walked back to the house. He most definitely did not want to go into that topic further, especially with the grizzled old hunter. He was nearly to the porch when Carl and Jeb came out the front door, their arms filled with the laundry to be done that day. Lola had Lilly on her hip and was following them.

"You have anything you want washed?" She asked him, a kind of deadness to her voice and eyes that made Rick wish he'd not sent Eddie away all of a sudden.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine. You gonna be ok, Lola?"

"Yeah." She nodded. The english accent she carried was slowly being tempered by the southern words she was hearing constantly and using now herself, making it seem like a hybrid language. "I'll be fine. Just counting the time till he comes back safe to us." She looked at the child in her arms and gave her a sad, teary eyed smile, then sniffed and walked off after the boys. Rick hadn't missed the look Carl had given him as he passed. One that begged him to save him from spending the afternoon with a crying woman. Rick thought to himself that he'd give it a few minutes and go rescue his son.

Maggie clamored out of the house and ran right into Rick on the porch, letting out a small cry when she did so. She'd been carrying so much linen in her arms she hadn't seen him.

"Whoa! Slow down, Maggie." Rick grinned and bent down to retrieve several articles she'd lost. Pillowcases and a quilt that had fallen.

"Thanks. I wanted to get these done early or they'll never be dry by bedtime." She groaned, adjusting the hold on her load.

"Here ya go." He put the things back on her pile and she stumbled down the porch stairs and in the direction of the laundry line beside the house, where Carl and Jeb were now helping Lola fill basins to do the wash.

The house was a hive of activity, everyone trying desperately to keep their minds off the fact that they were two members short now. Ruby and Beth were opening cans and jars in the kitchen, Noell was getting plates to eat from and setting the table. Glenn came stomping down the stairs, more laundry in hand, and Rick wondered if he needed to gather his own, maybe go help do it himself so Ruby didn't have to. He'd taken it for granted that she'd taken over in that respect, but it really wasn't her job. She just did it because she cared. Passing Glenn as he went outside, Rick tapped up to the bedroom he shared with Ruby and began to gather dirty clothes and linens.

*****RUBY*********

"I don't believe it. It can't be normal."

Ruby shook her head and repeated it for the second time. Beth raised an eyebrow at her but Noell shook her own head enthusiastically.

"I am telling you it is perfectly normal to be exhausted, Ruby! I know you're sleeping more, but instead of moaning about it, I think you should be grateful you're in a position to be able to do it. If you didn't live here- where you are able to relax when you need to, not run all the damn time- well, just imagine how you'd feel then. It would be horrible." Noell put the last plate in place and looked at Ruby firmly. "And you need to do it. If you ignore your body, it's just going to get worse."

"She's right." Beth said softly. She wasn't in the mood to chat, that much was evident, but she would chime into the conversation here and there. "You need to sleep as much as you can. It gets more intense the further along you are. I could sleep all day. Maybe not now, though." Her eyes went to the window wistfully. "I don't know if I can without Paul here."

Ruby stepped sideways a few paces and put a hand on Beth's shoulder. Under her fingers, she could feel the slight girl was trembling lightly. Out the window, Lilly splashed in the water as Lola and Maggie scrubbed clothes on washboards and Jeb helped Carl hang them from the line. Carl was getting so tall these days, his once slightly chubby boy face lengthening, growing more adult like every day. It was startling to see if you didn't realize it had been happening, and at that moment, it startled Ruby. She shook it off and turned her attention back to Beth. "He'll be back safe. You know it."

"Let's talk about something else." Noell said quickly, and just then, the front door snapped open and shut, making them all jump a little.

"Hello?" Abe's voice called out from the front foyer.

"In here." Ruby answered him loudly, and he appeared in the doorway, Emma in tow. The old man looked polished for the heat of the early day, his pants unwrinkled, his shirt tucked in neatly and his gray hair combed neatly. He looked typically unwavering. Emma wore a tired expression on her pale face, but a proud one that Ruby had come to expect from her. Her long legs stuck out like a colt's from her khaki shorts and a green and blue striped and faded tank top showed off her freckled shoulders. Her messy brown hair was pulled into a frizzy bun on her head, a casualty of the humidity outside. Ruby was struck once again by the thought that Emma came across as much younger than her actual age. Though she was well into her twenties, she acted a lot like a sullen teenager. It was clear when she crossed the room silently and flopped down at the table, digging into the bowls of fruit before anyone else could even sit down.

Abe gave the woman an apologetic look and pressed his lips together. "Good morning, ladies. I hope you slept well."

"Morning." Ruby nodded to him, but glanced at Emma, eating at the table. "Sit down, Abe. Help yourself." She said, and he passed close to her when he walked to the table.

"Sorry, Ruby. Manners were never her strong suit. I'll talk to her."

Ruby shook her head. "It's ok. She's hungry, she should eat. She doesn't need to wait for us."

"The end of the world is no excuse to abandon civilities." Abe said loudly, giving Emma a look, and she tossed her fork to the side of her plate and looked at him begrudgingly. "Thank you, Emma. We will wait for our hosts to join us if you don't mind."

"Actually, I'm just gonna take some to Daryl and the kids have already said they aren't hungry. I think they're just tired of peaches." Noell said with a smile. Emma gave a told-you-so look to her uncle, but didn't pick her fork back up till Noell said, "Go ahead, Emma."

"You hungry Ruby?" Beth asked, and Ruby nodded.

"Starving. I'll get Rick." She went to the window and tapped it, making Rick look up, startled. Making an eating motion with her hands, he nodded and touched Carl's head, and Ruby smiled at him as he left the wash basins to come inside.

She had a plate ready for both of them when they got to the table. "Thanks." Rick kissed her cheek and took his, sitting down next to her. Carl gave her a nod when she handed him his.

"Thanks, Ruby." He sat down on the other side of her and she took her place across from Beth.

"What about the others?" She asked as they all started to eat. Noell grinned as she swept out of the kitchen, her arms full, and Ruby turned back to Rick when she'd gone.

"Maggie and Glenn said they'd come in in a bit. I think they want to make sure Lola is ok. She insists she's not hungry."

"What about Jeb?"

"Oh he already ate." Beth said. "Paul and I found him down here this morning, standing on a chair in front of the cabinet. He found a box of crackers and had eaten half of them."

"You're kidding. He ate a lot at dinner last night, what's up with that?" Ruby asked around a mouthful of peach.

"He's a growing boy, I guess. He can eat all of us under a table."

"I never did that." Carl mumbled.

"No, you're way to considerate to do that." Rick ruffled the hair on Carl's head. "Keep an eye on him for me, will ya? Make sure he's not sneaking food, it might get pretty tight around here for a while. We gotta make things stretch."

"Won't be so bad when Daryl start hunting again." Beth said.

"True. But I've been neglecting that myself, I should have gone out more while he's been down." Rick said.

"You hunt." Ruby frowned at him, her tone defensive. "That deer you killed yesterday will feed us for two days or more."

He gave her a gentle smile and winked, and she shook her head at him, taking a bite of fruit. He always looked so amused when she defended him. The others, done with their meager breakfast, began getting up and washing their plates and forks. Emma, following Abe's still harsh gaze, even cleaned up her place without griping about it, thankfully. Ruby wasn't in the mood to hear it, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to hold her tongue if it was provoked by the young woman.

"Hey Carl." Ruby leaned in and spoke softly to the boy next to her. "Wanna come upstairs with me? You're getting a little shaggy there, thought you might want a haircut."

He looked a little surprised, but gave a slow nod. "It _is_ getting pretty hot." She grinned at him and they quickly cleared away their plates, and he followed her up the stairs.

"Do you know where Carol kept the stuff to do this?" She asked him, poking through a cabinet in the hallway bathroom.

"In here, I think." He went the hallway closet and pulled out a small cardboard box, bringing it back to her in the bathroom. She sat it on the counter and began to pull out clippers, scissors, combs, anything she might need. Glancing at each other, both Ruby and Carl felt the weight of the moment. Carol was the one who did this, not Ruby. She was the one who had kept them organized, like the box Ruby was going through. She was irreplaceable, and that fact was evident every day.

"Alright, pop a squat, man." Ruby sighed, pushing away the feelings coursing through her mind and body. Carl sat down on top of the toilet lid and loved so Ruby could get partially behind him. Wetting the comb, she began to untangle the mess of light brown hair growing far down his neck and onto his lapel. "Man, this is getting so long."

"Do I look like girl?" He asked, and she heard the smile in his voice.

"Nah. You look too much like your dad for that." She smiled back. Running the scissors along his neck, she began to clip carefully. "You gonna be pissed if I totally screw this up?"

"Well, _yeah_." He opened his eyes wide, looking up at her with a little fear. "You gonna do that?"

Laughing softly, she shook her head and continued cutting. "No. I can manage a simple haircut, long as you don't go asking for fades or anything." She worked quietly for a few minutes before speaking hesitantly. "Hey, Carl, I kinda wanted to get you up here alone on purpose."

"Uh-oh. Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all." She said quickly. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"How I am?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you and I really get to talk. Seems like something's always going on, and maybe I don't really take the time like I should. I'm sorry about that."

"I don't know why. Every day it seems like we're dealing with something that could possibly hurt or kill us, why do you think you need to take time away from that to come talk to me? I'm fine."

"I don't know, it's important to me to know you're.. you know... ok. You know how much I love your father, and you're as big a part of that as anything."

"I know. And you're doing fine. You're pregnant, you have a lot to deal with. You don't need to worry about me."

She looked at the boy, pausing, and realized she was going about everything all wrong. "You know, I've been thinking about you like a kid, but you aren't, are you? You're about as grown up as anybody I've ever met. More so, actually, than a few people here."

"Who? Merle?" He grinned and she laughed, nodding.

"And Emma."

He shuddered lightly under her scissors. "I can't stand her. She orders me around like I'm a butler or something."

"When did she do that?" Ruby frowned. "She's hardly in here, isn't she?"

He shrugged, and she nearly took a chunk out of his hair. Readjusting herself, she combed the hair back into place. "Yeah, I just mean when she is around. Like, outside, with the laundry. She dropped hers off for me and Lola to wash before she went inside to eat, told me to watch it, not to ruin anything because it was all she had."

` "Is that right." Ruby murmured. "So what did you do?"

"Put all of her stuff in a neat pile off to the side, in the muddy place under the bushes." He said devilishly and Ruby let out an amused gasp. "I'm not washing her crap, she can do that."

"Good for you, man." Ruby chucked him on the shoulder. "I'll handle her though. If she ever does anything like that again, just come get me. Honestly, I feel bad for Abe. He tries, but she is a spoiled little brat isn't she?"

"Yeah." He nodded. She brushed the hair from his shoulders and stood back.

"I think I'm done."

He stood and looked in the mirror. Ruby had done a simple cut, nothing special, but it looked decent enough. Short around his head, clipped close to his ears and over his forehead. "Looks good." He announced, moving his head around so he could see. "Thanks. You want help cleaning up?"

She shook her head. "No, I can do it. But you could send Jeb up if you could. I should get him done too. Now, he _is_ starting to look like a girl."

"You got it." He said and started to go. Pausing at the doorway, he looked back at her, still leaning on the counter. "Don't worry about me, Ruby. You don't need to come have heart to hearts with me every day to know that we're ok. We are ok, you and me. I told you before, I miss my mom. I miss her so much it really hurts sometimes, but you're good for my dad. And I think... that we're good for you. And we're all gonna be good for this baby. The only thing I want you to do is focus on that, on the baby. I can't lose my dad too, and if something happens to you or this baby, it'll kill him. So if you really want to do something for me, take care of yourself. Eat and sleep and all that stuff you should be doing, ok?"

Ruby felt tears well up in her eyes as she stood there looking at him. "I promise I will." She whispered, and he gave her a little smile and a nod before disappearing out the doorway.

"Hey Noell." She heard him say as he left, and she looked up to see the doctor poke her head in the door.

"Smart kid." Noell said, leaning against the frame with a knowing smile on her face.

"You heard that huh?" Ruby asked, kneeling down and cleaning up the hair from the floor where it had fallen.

"Most of it, yeah." Noell nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're pretty damn lucky, you know that? I know I wasn't around when you and Rick got together but I know what you told me about it, and not many children would be ok with their dad having a baby with another woman so soon after their mom died."

"I know." Ruby sighed, standing back up and going to wash her hands. "He's special, and so smart. I'm so afraid one day he's gonna wake up and realize he's supposed to hate me or something."

"Nah. If he was going to do that, it would have happened already. That isn't the kind of thing that just occurs to you. But you're right about him being smart. What he said about you sleeping and eating was right. I hope you take his advice. You sure as hell haven't taken mine." Noell grinned and Ruby sighed but smiled.

"I give, ok? I'll sleep when you tell me to, I'll eat, I'll do whatever you say to make sure this baby is healthy. You got me, you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." The doctor said dryly. "Come on, let me check you out now."

"Fine." Ruby held her hands up in submission and Noell led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, Ruby cleared the bed of Rick's nightclothes and smoothed the blankets down.

"Pants off, up on the bed." Noell ordered, shutting the door and locking it behind them for privacy. Ruby obliged, and Noell began to pull things from the doctor bag she'd brought.

"So, what's up with you and Daryl?" Ruby asked as Noell fastened a blood pressure cuff on her arm. Looking at her curiously, Noell frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Ruby grinned wickedly. "Oh, stop it. I see the way you two pick at each other. You might as well be back in third grade and he pulls on your braids or something. You really think we don't notice?"

Noell bunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't know what you think you're noticing, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about. He got hurt, I take care of him, but he's a sissy of a patient. Always yelling at me for one thing or another. I yell back. Simple as that."

"There's nothing simple about it. You like him."

"I do not. I'm sure he's a fine guy to you, Ruby, but he's anti-social, rude, aggressive. A psychologist would have a field day with him."

"And I think he likes you too."

"He loved Carol. He still loves Carol. Haven't you noticed he goes out to that grave and just stands there, every night. And even if he didn't, even if you were the tiniest bit right, which you aren't, I'm not interested in him."

"Oh come on. Not even a little? He's good looking."

"Ha! Yeah, he is. And did you know he will wait till he stinks up the entire floor before changing his socks? I like a shower a day type of guy."

"He's wise. And he cares about others."

"Are you trying to sell him to me or something?" Noell huffed and stood back, giving up on trying to take Ruby's blood pressure. "Would you mind shutting up for a moment so I can properly examine you?"

Ruby grinned and chuckled silently, waiting for Noell to take the instrument out of her ears before continuing. "Not trying to sell him, Noell. I'm just trying to make you see something that all of us already have."

"What do you see, Ruby? Tell me that. Because I'll tell you what I see. Daryl and I are both type A personalities. He yells, I yell. He is impatient and pushy, and he has more emotional baggage with that brother of his than I have ever seen in my life! The way the two of them go at each other, I can't stand to be around it. I don't need him to tell me he was abused, I have heard some of the things they say. Merle says some of the cruelest things I have ever heard one person say to another, and Daryl just takes it, but I say one little word and he goes down my throat like I just killed his puppy. And you think that translates into him having a thing for me? Tell me you're joking."

Ruby stuck out her lower lip thoughtfully. Noell wasn't wrong, not exactly. "Look, I know it's strange, but I know him. He only gets defensive when he thinks he's got something to lose."

"What's he got to lose?"

"You. It's hard to explain, but he's angry. You're right, he loved Carol, he probably always will. But he never acted on it and now she's gone. He's dealing with that, but I've seen the way he looks at you. Like when you're patching him up or bringing him food, he gets this look."

"Good god..." Noell breathed out and Ruby spoke up quickly.

"I'm serious! And... I'm sorry, too. Look, now that you have said some of the things you've said, maybe I am reaching a little. Maybe it is too soon after Carol. Maybe, hell, maybe he doesn't even realize it himself. But I think I see something there, even if you don't. Just be aware of it, that's all. He may be a grump but I don't want to see him hurt any more than he already does. He's a part of our family, and I love the guy."

"I'm not going to hurt him, Ruby. But if you don't let me finish this exam, I tell you right now I _will_ hurt you." She said and Ruby laughed loudly, leaning back in the bed so Noell could feel her stomach. "Thank you. Jesus. Ok, now, deep breath..."

******RICK***********

"Pull! Harder!" Rick groaned under the weight of the walker on the rope a few feet away, the sound of Merle's voice ordering him to pull grinding on his nerves. He was soaked in sweat, and it ran into his eyes, burning them sharply. "Almost got it... almost. Come on, Sheriff, it's just a lil ol walker! Why you actin' like it weighs a ton?" Merle taunted from the tree branch he'd climbed above the walker in question.

"Maybe... because..." Rick gasped as he held the body in place, letting Merle secure it in the tree above. "It was a heavy ass grown man not long ago." He let the rope go and leaned over, hands on his knees and his breath short in his chest. Merle, having secured the walker to the branch, hopped down, a grunt punching from his chest as he did so.

"It's good we get the, uh... fresh ones. You understand." Abe said from behind him, and Rick looked past his own elbow at the old man. "It won't do if they rot too fast, they'll fall from the noose, we'll have to replace them too often."

Sighing, Rick stood and surveyed the work they'd done so far. Out past the farm's surrounding fields, just within the trees so as not to be seen, they'd begun the construction of the "walker fence". It was a simple idea, turns out. Abe had shown them earlier, when he'd been with Paul, and he was surprised at how quickly they'd been able to get a large portion of it done already. Abe was right, there were plenty of walkers to use. They'd found this particular one an hour ago, wandering close to the creek bed. A large man, he'd not been a walker for longer than a couple weeks from the look of him. Even his clothes weren't that damaged, the jeans only dusty, not muddy yet. The shirt only had fluids on the front where they'd dripped from its face. From behind, he'd almost looked human. So much so that Rick had nearly stopped Merle from just walking up and plunging his knife into the back of the thing's head.

Now the dead man was swinging silently from a noose in the tree, just one in a long line of bodies down the way. They'd started where the creek runs to the fence behind the men's house, and were making their way in a circle around the farm. Abe had directed them to space the bodies out a tree length between them, and Rick began to understand why quickly. Because it was close enough to keep the walkers form wandering between them- it was something like a smell barrier or something there for the corpses- but they saved time by not having the bodies lined shoulder to shoulder. It worked. In fact, they'd already tested it a couple times. Anytime a walker came across their path, they would take it down with a blade to the head, but a couple times, they stood behind the walker fence and waited to see if the new walker would come through it to get at them. If they made noise, the walker would. Once, Emma, who was there too, had yelped when she'd stepped into a thorn bush, and a nearby walker they'd been watching came right between the legs of a dangling body to get her. Rick felled it the moment it'd stepped inside the "fence". But if they stayed quiet, they were nearly invisible. One walker went past all four of them in a line watching it, never even noticed them. The smell of the hanging bodies was intense, rank, and burned their noses but it covered them nicely.

"Well, Abe. I've got to say, I think you were really onto something here. It's not pretty but damn... it works doesn't it?" Rick said, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his tee shirt. Grimacing, he looked down at the fabric covering his muscular chest. It was a mess of blood and bits of walker, clinging to him with sweat and congealed goo. He was repulsed by it, and pulled the hem down and away from his face.

"Glad to be able to contribute, Rick. Emma and I both just want to help." Abe leaned against a tree trunk and pulled a hanky from his pocket, dabbing at his gray hairline with it. Even in this stifling heat and humidity, he looked hot but not nearly as miserable as the rest of them. How he always managed to look gentile was beyond Rick.

"We need more rope." Emma announced, crouching down by a large duffel bag Rick had filled with rope and knives. She smacked her knees with her dirty palms and sighed, standing back up. "I'm ready for a break anyway. Uncle Abe, you got my water bottle?"

"By the tree, darling." He said absently, his focus now on the next tree they would use. Pointing up, he glanced at Rick and Merle. "Do we have enough rope for one more? I want to mark this place, it's perfect."

"I'll check." Rick said, going to the bag on the ground that Emma had been looking into.

"I don't see it!" The girl called back, scanning the tree bases for her blue bottle.

"It's there, Emma. I left it where I was sitting." Abe answered, his voice tinged with impatience. He murmured something about the tree to Merle and she groaned irritatedly.

"Fine. Sorry I bugged you." She snapped in a low voice and wandered down the tree line. Merle reached out for the rope that Rick had found and tossed it up and over the branch above. Abe held it there while Rick and Merle walked into the trees a little ways to the pile of walkers they'd gathered earlier. Pulling a thin, tattered dress clothed one from the top, they drug it back toward Abe.

"I found it! Not that it matters." Emma said sarcastically, waving her bottle at them. She kept talking and circled the tree back toward them, a few yards away. "Like you couldn't have brought it-" They'd tuned her out, the three men concentrating on noosing the body in their grasp, but when she screamed, it was the kind of scream they knew all too well. The kind that made blood run cold, chills cover the flesh. Rick's head snapped up, and above Abe's shoulder in front of him, he saw her. He also saw the walker that had her in it's hands, and the blood spurting from her face and over her open, screaming mouth...

*******NOTES************

Whew, what do you think about that? Emma was annoying, sure, but did she deserve that? Poor Abe, what's he going to do now?

Carl and Ruby have a little bonding time. I've been meaning to do it for a while, and I finally got the chance here. I also hope you like Ruby and Noell's chat. I wanted to make it clear that I am NOT pushing a Daryl romance, I am simply going with what feels right. Carol is still a huge part of him, he is not forgetting about her and running off with Noell. Don't worry. In fact, according to Noell, that isn't even a thought for either of them. So don't think that is what is happening, ok? I swear it is not. I did not get rid of Carol so Noell and Daryl could be together, and I will prove that as the chapters go on. Some of you have worried about that and I wanted you to know that is not the case.

Anyway, I truly hope you liked it. Review ok? I love them! I lIVE for your reviews!

Love you all,

LL


	14. Shock

********RICK***********

"Emma!" Abe gasped, and Rick looked up in time to see her standing by the tree her bottle had been. A walker had come up behind her and circled her throat with one rotted, bony forearm, and it's teeth were buried in her cheek and ear. She was still screaming, but Rick couldn't hear it anymore. All he heard was his blood rushing in his ears and the sound of his own heart beating as he and Merle took off in her direction.

Merle's gun was already out, and he'd fired when they were several steps away. The walker's body jolted back, but it's maw was so buried in Emma's face that it stuck there. When Rick got to her, he grabbed the hair of the thing that trailed down its back and yanked it away, letting it fall free and back onto the ground behind her.

"Oh no..." The sound was back in Rick's ears. Abe wasn't yelling, his voice was more sad, and uncomfortably resigned. It actually brought Rick out of the moment and he looked down at the old man holding Emma's head in his hands on the ground.

"The shot'll bring more. We gotta clear out." Merle said, and Rick nodded sharply, kneeling next to Abe.

"I... I am so sorry, Emma. I'm sorry, honey." Abe was shaking his head, stroking Emma's bloody cheek gently. She was either dead or passed out, silent and still, stretched out there before them. Her frizzy hair was thick with blood and torn tissues, framing the large gaping hole in her face. Rick shuddered when he saw the stark whiteness of her teeth where cheek flesh used to be, stretching back to her ear. It looked like a macabre smile, a grisly grin.

"Abe, let's get her back, we have to go." Rick said, expecting the old man to react- perhaps violently, angrily, but that didn't happen.

"We should." Abe just nodded, reaching with one crimson stained hand to his belt, where he pulled out his sidearm. Rick extended a hand to his shoulder, stopping him as he cocked the weapon.

"You don't have to do that. Let me, Abe."

"No. She was my responsibility, my family. It's my job. Get the rope." Abe said calmly, and Rick wondered if he was in shock. His face wasn't giving away any sense of horror, agony at losing his niece. He looked sad, but it just didn't seem like enough.

"Rope? Why?"

"She can still be of use, Rick. She'd want to help us, even now."

"You mean..." Rick looked at him in horror, his voice fading. Glancing back at Merle, Rick's eyes were wide and confused, and Merle even looked a little perplexed. The old man couldn't mean what they thought he meant. "You don't mean leave her here?"

"Of course I do. She'd want to help. She can help us now." Abe nodded, and looked back down. In one swift motion, he had the gun to Emma's temple, and he pulled the trigger. Rick started violently at the sound,+ much like Emma's lifeless body taking the impact of the bullet in her head, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. The thought that Abe could do that... of course he was in shock.

"Come on, old timer. You don't wanna do that." Merle stepped forward and knelt down across from him on Emma's other side. "Now let's be getting' her and us on back, 'fore we're overrun out here."

Merle was right on target with that. They could hear the sounds of groaning and shuffling in the distance, growing louder as they came through the forest towards them. "They're coming." Rick breathed sharply and stood, kneeling down to begin picking up Emma's body from Abe's grasp.

"It's my choice, Rick. I want to honor her, and this is how I do it." Abe held her firmly, unmoving.

"By hanging her here with a bunch of rotting walkers? That's not honoring her, Abe. She was your only family! We bury the people we love." Rick protested. He might not have cared much for Emma when she was alive, but this was cold. Wrong...

"If you two don't get movin', she ain't the only one they're gonna be puttin' in the ground!" Merle raised his gun and aimed through the trees just as the first walker brought by the sounds of the gunfire came through. He fired, and it fell into the foliage below and out of sight.

Rick reached for Emma again, and though Abe looked displeased, he allowed Rick to do it. Rather than help, though, he stood and took a place near Merle, aiming with his gun at the now moving bushes nearby. Another walker broke through and growled when it saw them, and Abe dropped it with a shot through it's left cheek.

Rick threw Emma's body over his shoulder and began jogging through the trees toward the field surrounding the farm. Though she had been a fairly tall person, the lifestyle they all lived now had made her wiry and muscular, but light, because she didn't have an inch of fat on her. Rick carried her easily over his shoulder, his strides long, careful not to trip on the underbrush. As he ran, his stomach rolled in a queasy way when he realized he was growing warm over the side of his body. Emma's blood was running down his back, warm and sticky against his skin, making his tee shirt cling to his already sweaty skin. It wasn't far to the clearing, he could see the light on the other side of the thick trees in front of him. Abe and Merle were close behind, he could hear the sounds of their labored breathing, and the gunshots still being fired as they ran after him.

The sunlight shown bright and hot, momentarily blinding Rick when they broke through the last of the trees and into open space of the field. They ran together, no longer firing back at the walkers who were still following. There was no way the rotting, shambling things were going to be able to catch up now. In fact, they had such a lead on them that Rick stopped jogging, just walked briskly, his eyes going from the farm house ahead back to Abe occasionally. Though he had done well from the inner forest to here, Abe _was_ much older, less able to keep to the fast pace for very long. He walked with his gray head down, his expression as fixed and flat as his lips, which were pressed together so tightly they seemed white. Merle kept his eyes on the trees behind them as he followed, making sure they wouldn't be overtaken. Half moving backwards, he jogged and caught up to Rick.

"Only half a dozen, looks like. I'll take care of 'em." He announced, his words strained by his heavy breathing. Sweat streamed down he and Rick like water, mixing with the dirt and blood on them like an uncomfortable paste of gore.

"Thank you." Rick acknowledged the gesture with a nod. "I'll talk to the others, look after Abe."

The others had heard the gunshots in the forest apparently, because Rick could see Glenn and Maggie already at the fence, lowering the bridge for them. Ruby, Noell, and Carl came fast across the yard toward them from the main house. Across the yard, the barn door lay open and Daryl emerged, shielding his face from the sun as he looked toward the ruckus. When he saw everyone going for the fence, he did the same.

"What happened?" Maggie yelled as they got to the trench, and Glenn, having already scaled the fence, helped Rick get Emma's body back over it and into the yard.

"Explain later, cowgirl, how about you put that gun to use first, huh?" Merle ordered sharply, and Maggie pulled her gun from her belt, stepping down the line with him. Together, they raised their guns and aimed, waiting quietly for the walkers that had followed to grow close enough to not waste ammo on missed shots.

"Oh god, Rick! What happened?" Ruby gasped as she reached the fence. Quickly, Rick put a hand on Abe's back, helping the old man over the fence, where Ruby and Carl assisted him in dropping to the ground. Daryl got to them, and knelt down by Emma's body where Glenn had laid her, looking at her wounds with a frown. Noell got down on the opposite side of him, doing the same.

"We didn't see it, came out of nowhere." He breathed heavy as he hopped down from the fence, and she reached out to hug him but he stopped her with an arm. "No, baby. It's dangerous, I'm covered in this stuff."

"I see that. What were you doing?" She was truly frightened by the amount of gore on his skin and clothes, he could see it in her face, hear it in her frantic words. "Were you attacked? Is that why Emma was bit? Is there a herd coming towards us?"

Rick bit his lip tersely, trying hard to think quickly. He had told her that they were working on reinforcing the farm's defenses. He'd not mentioned just _how_ they'd planned on doing that. He couldn't explain the walker fence like this, not now. "I'll explain later, ok? I promise. We need to help Abe first."

Ruby blinked at Rick for a moment before stepping over and hugging the old man sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Abe." She shook her head sadly. Noell, still kneeling by Emma's body with Daryl, looked up at Abe apologetically.

"Yes, we all are. She was a good person, she didn't deserve this." She said. Of course, she couldn't say the truth. That Emma was a spoiled child and none of them really liked her at all. You don't say those kinds of things at a time like this though.

He again pressed his lips tightly over his teeth, nodding sadly. "We all know the risks. When we go out there, it could be any one of us that doesn't come back. This time, it happened to be her."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean this isn't wrong. Unnatural." Noell narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, and Rick could see the wheels practically turning in her head. She was thinking what he was thinking, what everyone was as they watched Abe. He was taking this awful well, but Rick had the added disconcerting knowledge that Abe had actually wanted to leave his niece out there in the fence. Honestly, Rick was more confused by the man than he could imagine.

Ruby frowned, her eyes meeting Rick's for a second before she pulled back away from Abe. Her hand on his shoulder, she looked him in the eye. "We'll bury her, make sure she has a proper service. I can't imagine how you feel right now."

"Really, Ruby, I'm going to be alright. Thank you for your kindness." He assured her and pulled away. "All of you. Thank you." He repeated, now looking at Rick. Abe looked deeply uncomfortable with all the attention, and the hug from Ruby. He realized he'd never seen Abe hug anyone before, not even Emma. Handshakes. That was the extent of physical contact Abe had had with any of them. "Would you excuse me, please?"

"Of course. Get some rest." Ruby said softly, nodding, her hands falling to her sides where Abe had gently pushed them away. He walked away from them all, as the gunshots from Maggie and Merle pierced the air, startling them all. Rick, Ruby, Carl, and Noell turned and watched as Glenn joined them, and they quickly dispatched the seven walkers that had come from the forest after them. When the bodies lay still on the field and the sound of the last shot crack faded from the air, Noell looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Did that creep the hell out of any of you, or is it just me?"

*******RUBY***********

The group had watched Abe vanish into the men's house, and only Daryl and Merle didn't seem too perplexed by his reaction. They all looked at each other, standing in a circle around Emma's lifeless body.

Daryl squinted at Noell, a tiny wry something of a smile dancing around the corner of his mouth. "She was a good person, huh? I know for a fact you couldn't stand that girl. You called her a brat."

She gave him a flat stare. "I was trying to be compassionate. You should give it a go sometime."

"Hey, I'm plenty compassionate. I can out-passionate you any day." He said gruffly, and she made a little face in his direction. He grinned and chuckled and she just shook her head. He was always playing with her like that, Ruby knew, and the two of them fell quiet.

"No, Noell was right." Ruby chimed in. "Look, I'm not speaking ill of the dead, but the truth was I don't think Emma was anyone's best friend here. I know I didn't care for her very much, but she _didn't_ deserve to go out like that. None of us do."

"If she was my last living family member, I don't think I'd be as calm as Abe was just now. Noell was right about that too. It was creepy." Maggie said, holding Glenn's hand tightly. "Well, I better get back inside. When we heard the shots, Beth and Lola took the kids to her bedroom to keep safe and so they wouldn't hear them. I'm gonna go tell 'em what happened, make sure the kids stay inside till we get her buried."

"Thanks Maggie." Rick nodded to her and she and Glenn left the circle for the main house.

"Is he in shock? Maggie has a good point. He was way to calm to have just lost the last person he had." Ruby asked, her voice laced with concern and confusion.

"He's gotta be. He actually wanted us to-" Rick stopped suddenly, his brow furrowing deeply. He'd almost given it away again, telling them Abe had wanted to use Emma for the fence. Thinking quickly, he adjusted his words. "He wanted to _leave_ her out there."

"What? Why?" Noell blanched at him, horrified.

"I don't know. I think Ruby's right, I thought it before. He's in shock."

"I don't think so." Merle shook his head and Daryl seemed to nod in agreement with his brother.

"Why else would he not want to bring her back? That's just not normal, so he's got to be off his mind." She asked. "It doesn't make sense otherwise."

"Hell, I dunno. Maybe he just don't wanna bury her, it's not the point. I seen shock, he's not in it. He's got his head straight, and he made a decision."

"I don't know. I think he'd have regretted it. That's why I brought her back."

"Well, that and … I don't know, we _knew_ her, you know? It's right that she be buried, even if we didn't think as highly of her. She was still more or less like one of us." Ruby shifted from one foot to the other, twisting her hands behind her back thoughtfully. She looked to Daryl, who was still just standing there quietly, listening. "Daryl? What do you think?"

"I didn't see what happened, I got no call on any of it. But he did right by her. He the one who shot her in the head?" He asked Rick, who nodded. Daryl returned the nod sharply. "Well, then. I can't say one way or the other but it don't matter now. She's here, and you're about to let the kid see her like this." Daryl gestured to the main house, where Jeb was standing in the screen door.

"Let's get it done, come on." Rick jumped into action then, stepping away and jogging toward the barn.

"We'll lay her with the others. Can someone help me move her over there?" Ruby asked.

"I got her, little sister." Merle offered, and Ruby nodded appreciatively. She helped the one handed man scoop Emma up off the ground, and he carried her away in the fashion Rick had done earlier bringing her body back.

"Where's Jimmy? I could use his help digging a hole." Rick asked when he reappeared with two shovels.

"Hunting with Disco. They left hours ago, while you were gone. He said they'd be back by nightfall." Ruby explained as she, Noell, and Daryl all walked to the little graveyard under the tree.

Rick frowned at her. "They went hunting and they knew we were already out there?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "But they went the opposite direction so they didn't run into you."

"Gimme one a those." Daryl held out a hand, but Rick hesitated.

"You up for it?"

"Yes. Gimme the damn shovel, unless you wanna do it yourself." Daryl insisted. Rick handed him one without further question.

"I'll be right back. I don't want Jeb to stay there watching, and I need to get this shirt off." He whispered to Ruby and she nodded.

"Yeah. Burn it. I think it's ruined." She gave a slight grin and he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose gently before turning and leaving.

"I am so tired of watching them dig graves." Ruby murmured quietly as she and Noell stood in the shade of the tree and watched Daryl and Merle dig the graves. Noell nodded silently.

"Yeah." She said after a moment. "I think Merle was right when he said he could do anything anybody else could do. Even without a hand he's keeping pace with Daryl." Noell was right. Merle was using his forearm and his knee to brace the handle of the shovel as he dug into the ground. It was impressive to watch him work around his handicap.

"I told you I could, sweetheart." Merle had heard her say that, and looked up at her with a wicked grin, his arm coming up to brush away the sweat streaming into his eyes. "And that ain't all I can do. I can give ya a little preshow if ya like, tonight after dinner. Just come to my room."

Noell grimaced at him lightly. "My _god_, do you have bat-hearing or some shit like that?Ok, first- gross. And second... Ok, there is no second. Gross just about covers that nicely."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah..." Merle muttered and went back to digging. Daryl had a little grin on his face but he didn't say anything. Merle caught it and glared at him. "You find somethin' funny, little brother?"

"Nah, man. Just diggin' a hole." Daryl shook his head and said casually. Merle muttered something else under his breath, and Ruby chuckled. She grabbed Noell's arm and they walked away toward the main house several paces, to be out of earshot of the brothers. This didn't feel like a conversation she wanted to have in front of Merle, who would just tease her for being soft.

When they stopped, Noell leaned a little toward Ruby to speak softly. "Would you think I was horrible if I admitted that I was grateful it wasn't one of your people?"

"Abe and Emma were our people. Not here long, maybe, but they were still ours."

"I don't know. Hell, maybe I'm not really one of your people yet. I haven't been here much longer than they have."

Ruby looked at her, seemingly slightly alarmed. "Please tell me you're kidding. You don't think you're one of us yet? What does that even mean? You know we can't do this without you, Noell. You're essential."

"I know you _need_ me, I get that. I just mean..." Noell pressed her lips together as she thought of the words to convey what she was really meaning. "It's different _needing_ someone to be around than _wanting_ them to be around. You know what I mean? You don't know what it's like to come into this place. You and Rick, and all the others, you guys are tight. A real family. You don't let anything happen to each other. The thing is, you're so close, that it's hard to try and worm your way into a group dynamic and be a real part of that. Abe's trying really hard to do it, I think, but Emma didn't seem to care, kind of the way Eddie and Lola don't really try either. It's like, what they had is enough for them. It's not for me though. I don't want you guys to just need me. I want you to want me to be here."

"Noell, I don't want you to ever doubt that you're as much a part of this group as I am. Or anyone else here. _Any_ one, you hear me?" Ruby had tears in her eyes and her voice caught a little in her throat when he spoke. Looking at the young doctor in front of her, she wondered why Noell would even wonder if she was wanted, or needed. "I would be devastated if you weren't here."

Noell smiled at her and Ruby leaned in, giving her a tight hug. "Thanks, Ruby." She whispered. "It means a lot. I never had much family, it's kind of crazy to think that it took pretty much the world ending to find one."

Ruby chuckled, letting her go and leaning back. She brushed the wetness from her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'll give you that. But I think it's good to be needed too, you know. When I first got with the group, I was afraid I wouldn't be any use at all. I didn't have any skills to speak of, besides Paul teaching me how to shoot. Then Daryl taught me how to fight a little, hold my own, and shoot his bow. But you, man... A real doctor. That's like apocalypse gold. The way you helped Daryl, he's moving so much better. He'd have died if you hadn't been there."

"Maybe, but you had the meds and the things he needed. You would have figured out something, I know you. But this last time I didn't need to do anything. He only had a small strain when he got pulled against the fence. He's healing quickly and well. Said he's going hunting tomorrow."

Ruby raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah? I bet that's cheered him up."

Noell scoffed. "Oh yeah. He's a veritable bag of puppies and rainbows."

Ruby laughed sharply, taking Noell by the elbow. Rick had come back out, and was almost to them. It was time for the funeral. "Come on, I think they're almost done."

They buried Emma without Abe. Ruby had protested at first, but Rick had gestured with his head to look back at the men's house, and she saw the old man standing in the window upstairs looking down at them. Rick was right, she thought, he was just trying to cope. If he couldn't handle her funeral, that was his right.

It was done quickly, and soon they were dispersed again, back to the business of living. Ruby took the last of the late afternoon sun to go with Noell around the farm to gather candles and kerosene for the lamps. It was a routine they'd done since losing power.

"God, I hope Paul comes back with a whole tank truck full of gas." She said wistfully as she put the candles and lamps on the kitchen table to be used that night.

"It would be nice. It would mean hot showers again." Noell agreed. They walked back through the house to the front door and Ruby saw Jimmy and Disco by the fire in the front yard.

"Hey. When did you get back?" She asked softly but happily when she reached them. Disco tipped her head to Ruby and darted toward the house, most likely to clean up before they ate. Beth was looking something over the fire that smelled delicious, and Ruby's stomach growled loudly.

"Few minutes ago. Got a good sized deer, a couple rabbits." He said with a smile. "Seems a little off here, something happen?"

"You didn't hear?" She frowned at him. Boy, they must have _just_ gotten back. He shook his head at her, his brow furrowed with concern now.

Ruby looked around at the gathering group around the fire pit, and spotted Abe sitting on a log nearby, staring into the flames and talking softly to Carl next to him. The others were moving to and fro, some helping Beth dish out dinner in the last of the dim light, Glenn sat smacking mosquitoes off his face and neck, and Jeb was running around with Lilly under Lola's watchful eye. Jerking her head at Jimmy, they stepped away and out of earshot of everyone else.

"You know how Rick went out with Abe, Emma and Merle?"

"Yeah, doubling up the fencing or something, right?"

"Right. Emma was killed while they were out. A walker they didn't catch in time."

"Oh god." Jimmy's eyes widened, his hands going to his hips and his expression sympathetic and concerned. "Poor Abe. How's he takin it?"

"Really well. That's kind of the weird part." Ruby glanced back at the man before returning her focus to Jimmy. "It's actually kind of weird how ok he is with it. Rick thinks it's shock, Merle says it's just him."

"And what do you think?"

She shrugged. "I guess I don't know him well enough to make a decision."

"Well, I guess the question would be then, would you rather he be a sobbing mess of a man on the ground, not able to function?"

"Lord, no." Ruby said quickly. "But she was all he had left. I mean, it took Beth and Maggie four days to take a freakin' bite of _food_ after Hershel died.. I'm glad he's ok, I really am, I just hope it's healthy that's all."

"Please tell me you're getting the hugest sense of deja vu here." Jimmy chuckled.

"What?" She frowned at him in confusion.

"This is what you do, Ruby. When Carol died you stayed on Daryl till he finally broke and showed some emotion that wasn't super dick. Now you're fixin' to do the same thing to Abe. Thing is, you don't know him, Ruby. You don't know him well enough to decide what's healthy for him and what's not. You get what I'm sayin'?" He finished and looked at her tentatively. It was harsh, he knew it, but it was true.

Ruby's shoulder shrank down and she let out a long breath. "Oh my god, you're right..." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You are so right! God, I am so fucking annoying! Who do I think I am that I do that? Tell people the way they should be grieving. It's wrong, and it's pushy and it's... Oh hell."

She threw her hands up in the air and huffed lightly. Jimmy grinned and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Stop it. It's not bad that you do that, it means you care. All I'm sayin' is that Abe needs to figure this out on his own. If you knew him better you could help, but for now, wait and watch him. It's all you can do."

Disco reappeared at his side. Her face had been scrubbed clean and she'd changed into a clean shirt, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. He grabbed her hand, smiled at Ruby, and the two of them went to the fire to eat. Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around herself, wishing for the comfort of Rick's arms in their place just then. Wait and watch, she repeated it to herself. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about her behavior thus far. Yes, Daryl was better now, but it hadn't been her place to get him to emote. And it sure as hell isn't her place with Abe.

She walked to the fire and sat down next to Rick with a smile, his hand finding hers and holding it tightly. Beth handed her a plate and she took a big bite of the deer meat, and pushed her rapid thoughts away if only for a little while. Soon she had lost herself in the conversations going on around her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rick came up behind her at the sink, their faces spookily lit by candlelight in the small space, and reflected back at them in the mirror. "You were so quiet at dinner."

It only took a moment for her to relate her conversations with Noell and Jimmy to him, and he bit his lip thoughtfully as he listened. "So... what do you think?"

He shrugged, kissing the top of her head. Turning her around in his arms, he pressed her back against the sink with his body, careful not to hurt her growing bulge between them. "I think Noell isn't really worried about being a part of the group. She knows she is. And Abe... you know baby, I really don't know about him. But..."

"But what?" She frowned up at him.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth." He said, his expression nervous and hesitant.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye for a moment, before disengaging herself from his grasp and stepping around him. She grabbed the candle from the sink and walked it back out into the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she leveled him with her gaze. "What did you lie about?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I didn't lie. I just omitted something. We were out there to reinforce the fences."

"I know, you told me that."

"I didn't tell you how. You remember how Abe was talking about putting bodies up to camouflage our scent?"

"Yeah. It was pretty gross."

"But it works!" He breathed out excitedly, and sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed one of her hands in his. She looked at him in confusion as he continued. "He showed us first, and then Merle and I went out with him and Emma to finish it. We made a walker fence in the woods past the clearing. A row of them, hung side by side, all along the west side of the farm, in the trees. And you should see it. When walkers come by, they don't go through the hung ones, they walk right past them. It's great."

"Why didn't you tell me? If you had told us, you would have had more people out there helping you, and maybe someone would have seen the walker that got Emma." She hated being angry at him, but it seemed so stupid to her that he would have kept this from her.

His face drawn, he took a deep breath. "I know. I should have told you, but you seemed so disgusted by the idea that I thought you wouldn't want to know."

"If the man I love is out there _collecting_ walkers, I want to know about it! What would you say if I had gone out like that without telling you what I was doing? Are you catching them alive or killing them?"

"Killing them, then hanging them. It's really revolting, but it works, baby. If we manage to surround the whole farm like that, we'll be practically invisible to walkers. They won't ever come near."

"And that sounds amazing! I would love that! But I don't see why you couldn't have told me before. If you thought it was a good idea, I would have gone along with it, sick or not. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course. I just wanted to get part of it done first so I could show you it worked. In case you had doubts, you see?"

She sighed, and frowned at him, quiet for a moment. "I think... if it keeps us safe, I'll bear the smell. And since you put it in the trees, Beth, the kids and I don't have to see it, so that's not going to bother us. But if you go back out, you _have_ to take more people to keep watch. This is only a good idea if it keeps us safe, and so far, it's just gotten one person killed."

He hugged her close, and she moved the candle so he wouldn't burn himself. Resting his chin on her head, he rubbed her back comfortingly. "It will keep us safe, just like the regular fences keep us safe. And I will be watching over all of it, making damn sure we're safe. I swear that to you."

She smiled against his chest, rubbing her cheek against the scruffy, sparce hair there. "And no more secrets?"

"Mmm.." He pressed his lips together tightly. "Well, I guess since we're getting everything out in the open... My name isn't really Rick and I work for the CIA. Oh, and I was born a woman."

She laughed sharply, surprised at his sudden frivolity. "Oh my god, I take it back. Keep your secrets."

He joined her in laughter, taking the candle from her hand and blowing it out before pushing her gently back on the bed.

******NOTES***********

Sorry for the long wait between chapters guys, it's been so nuts here. I really appreciate your sticking with me. 3 Much love to you all. Thanks for the continued reviews as well! I LOVE LOVE LOVE them and they really motivate me, so keep 'em comin!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Heads up, we're gonna be rolling in the action here soon, so if you are getting bored, it's not going to take much longer. Pinky promise. Now, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm exhausted. Lol, love you guys!

LL


End file.
